Enamorate otra vez
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: un amor no se olvida, solo llega uno nuevo o solo quiza recoges aquellas cenizas para forjarlo nuevamente...10 personas, 10 corazones, 10 razones para enamorarte otra vez, celos, amor, confusión y algo de pasion TERMINADA!
1. Chapter 1

_**Enamórate otra vez..**_

Los personajes pertenecen a NAOKO yo simplemente dejo volar mi imaginación...

Enamorarse es muy fácil pero a veces escogemos a la persona equivocada aún cuando la correcta esta frente a nosotros..10 personas, 10 corazones y 10 razones para enamorarte otra vez, celos, amor, confusión y algo de pasión ...

**capitulo 1 **

LA DESPEDIDA Y EL REGRESO 

-adivina quien soy...-decía divertido aquel chico de mirar zafiro mientras colocaba sus suaves manos sobre los ojos de aquella dueña de su alma ,quién simplemente sujeto sus manos para sentir todas aquellas emociones que no eran diferentes ni mucho menos extrañas en ella

-mmm déjame pensar...-respondió divertida siguiéndole así el juego

-oye!..mas de 5 años juntos y aún no...-dejo de hablar al sentir sus suaves y delicados labios sobre los suyos..

-oye! mas de 5 años juntos y aún no sabes que es solo una broma..-dijo juguetona al momento de separarse y chocar su frete con la suya, a ambos les gustaba el perderse en sus miradas

-bombón..

-si..a..acaso sucede algo? –pregunto al ahora ver la mirada seria que le mostraba su novio, mas sin embargo lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un contacto mas con esos ardientes labios

**x X x**

Tocc.toc...

-adelante..-anuncio la entrada un sujeto de avanzada edad con bigote y un poco canoso

-lamento la interrupción señor pero acaba de llegar su hijo

-quien de los dos?

-el mayor señor

-ya veo ,dile que pase.

-enseguida..

al momento de salir entro al despacho un chico de no mas de 24 años ,mirar azul profundo, sin duda alguna su hijo pues contaba con la misma mirada, ambos eran idénticos a excepción de las canas y el bigote

-pensé que te alegrarías al verme

-sonrió mientras le ofrecía asiento frete a el –y lo estoy.. créeme jamás pensé que tu luna de miel durara tan poco

-Inglaterra es una cuidad muy bonita pero como ella ya había ido anteriormente pues... en realidad no había mucho que ver , aunque claro, se que ese no es el motivo por el cual me querías ver en cuanto llegara , ¿o si?

-nuevamente en lo correcto Darien, ese no es el motivo..

-te escucho..-finalmente tomo asiento frente a el

-sabes? tengo pensado dejarle la empresa de estados unidos a tu hermano..

-que?!..-vaya que lo sorprendió esa noticia pues inmediatamente termino por ponerse de pie

**x X x**

-y..vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa...?-por fin después de varios minutos en silencio paro su camino ,ambos venían tomados de la mano al mismo tiempo en que disfrutaban de un helado

-dio un largo suspiro mientras intentaba mantenerle una sonrisa..-recuerdas cual es mi sueño..?-finalmente contesto con una medio sonrisa

-afirmo mientras lo atraía a un columpio pues estaban en medio del parque , la noche ya anunciaba su llegada pues el cielo se tornaba anaranjado anunciando así la despedida de ese hermoso día – tu sueño siempre fue el lograr que tu padre reconociera tu esfuerzo ..-decía al mismo tiempo en que veía el aparecer de las estrellas y se mecía un poco, Seiya comenzó a empujarla hubo un silencio acogedor antes de que por fin tomara el valor de decirlo

-pues lo conseguí..

-que?..-se sorprendió tanto que puso sus piernas para frenar el columpio e inmediatamente después dio media vuelta para abrazarlo..-felicidades! no sabes cuanto me alegro ..-dijo bastante feliz..pues sí así es sabia que ese era su sueño desde niño, lograr el que su padre reconociera su esfuerzo pues desde pequeño siempre le daba preferencia a su hermano por ser mayor que el – eso significa que te aras cargo de la empresa, no es así?..-pregunto curiosa no apartando la vista de esos zafiros

-bombón..

-si..-ahora cuestiono algo confusa pues la mirada de Seiya no le gustaba..era bastante seria y el nunca mostraba esa mirada a menos que fuera algo importante

-me ofreció la presidencia de la empresa de estados unidos...-al momento de decirlo no evito ver como es que la sonrisa que minutos antes mostraba su novia cambiaba a una sorpresiva ,confusa y triste a la vez..

-eso significa que..-bajo la mirada imaginando la respuesta que le daría..

-bombón yo..yo no quiero dejarte , te amo

-pero ese es tu sueño..

-si lo es pero..-ahora fue él , el que bajo su mirada , no podía seguir viendo esos celestes llenos de confusión y tristeza..- pero ..por que no vienes conmigo? –esa idea llego como por arte de magia a su mente

-que?..

-ven conmigo, hablare con tu madre estoy seguro de que te darán el permiso y..-callo al ver como es que el rostro de su novia se movía en negación..-

-lo siento..

-que?..pero.. acaso es por tu carrera? –sonrió un poco.-bombón aya podrías terminarla , le diré a mi padre que te ayude a conseguir una beca y..

-es que no entiendes?!..-ahora grito un poco haciéndolo callar

-pero bombón..-ahora dijo en un susurro

-ese es tu sueño no el mío..además si le dices a tu padre que me ayude le darás a entender que el siempre tuvo al razón respecto a mi , y que no soy capas de valerme por mi misma sin ti ,Seiya yo..lo siento..no puedo –finalizo con un nudo en la garganta intentando ocultar esas lagrimas que querían brotar..sí lo amaba pero..pero irse con él ,? dejar todo por él? su familia..sus amigos..su carrera , esa carrera que le había costado años de dedicación y esfuerzo y ahora..justo ahora después de 5 años su corazón estaba confundido respecto a que es lo que sentía..¿acaso era mas fuerte la razón , que el amor?

-quizás solo es rutina lo nuestro..y..y no me amas como dices..?-finalmente cuestiono al ver como es que no decía nada mas

-medio sonrió, no sabia si lo que diría saldría del corazón o..o de alguna otra parte..-quizás sí, quizá tienes razón y lo nuestro es solo rutina ..-finalizo sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos

-ya veo..-bajo su rostro serrando un poco los puños..quizás por impotencia o coraje..o simple desilusión , no se esperaba esa respuesta, aunque mucho menos se espero el haber preguntado o dicho eso ..-entonces..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras reunía todo el valor posible para mirarlo a los ojos y no dejarse derrotar por esas lagrimas que querían salir..-entonces...te deseo mucha suerte,-y ya sin esperar a recibir alguna respuesta salió corriendo , corrió ante unos zafiros cristalinos ,Seiya simplemente la vio alejarse mientras las primeras estrellas de la noche daban aparición ...

**x X x**

-no puedo creerlo..

-pues créalo joven darien..esa es la razón

-y como lo supiste?

-aquella de larga cabellera peinada de media coleta y figura esbelta sonrió mientras terminaba de servirle un poco de té y lo miraba fijamente..- debería saber que yo siempre me entero de todo en esa casa..

-sonrió un poco.-es verdad setsuna pero..

-escuche de casualidad fuera del estudio, mientras su padre se lo decía al señor kaio

-al padre de michiru?

-así es..

-ah..ahora entiendo..,ahora entiendo por que mi padre dejaba que Seiya saliera con ella

-sonrió un poco..-su padre es muy perspicaz cuando se trata de esos asuntos, dejo que el joven Seiya creyera que aprobaba su relación con la señorita serena para que no dejara su carrera

-si así es..y mi hermano de tonto va a hacer una tontería y todo por...

-por demostrarle que puede ser igual o mejor que usted...

-sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de pie..- en cuanto llegue Seiya dile que quiero verlo, estaré en mi habitación...

-sonrió un poco.-desde luego...

**x X x**

**en algún café de Estados Unidos**

-vaya!, entonces debes estar ansiosa por verlo..-sonreía aquel rubio mientras miraba fijamente como es que aquella chica de cabellera aguamarina y un mirar tranquilo movía con suavidad su café..-

-en realidad, si..-sonrió mientras lo miraba fijamente..-te eh de confesar que siento ansias de volver a verlo..la ultima vez que cruce palabras con el fue durante mi infancia ya que a la boda de su hermano no pude asistir

-michiru..-no evito tornarse serio en segundos mientras intentaba mantener su mirada fija en ella

-si..

-en realidad estas deacuerdo en..

-sonrió..-en comprometerme con el..?-cuestiono pues pudo adivinar a la perfección el cuestionamiento que le haría..-si..-finalizo mientras ahora concentraba su vista a en la ventana, percatándose así solo de personas pasando y no de una mirada esmeralda desilusionada...

**x X x**

-vaya! buenos días hermanito..-sonreía recargado justo en la entrada de la habitación mientras veía como es que aquel chico de mirar zafiro se acomodaba su corbata frente al espejo..

-buenos días..-respondió algo sarcástico..-acaso tan pronto termino tu luna de miel.?

-dio un largo suspiro mientras entraba y.. "serraba la puerta.."-ayer te esperaba y no subiste ,acaso setsuna no te dio mi recado..

-no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie y créeme que mucho menos contigo

-sabes? deberías de agradecer la suerte que tienes

-suerte?.-su sarcasmo aun seguía- y por que?..-finalmente volteo para encararlo..-

-rió un poco..-siempre tan desafiante..pero en fin digo suerte por que quiero proponerte algo?

-que?.-eso si que lo extraño demasiado –proponerme algo?

-si eso dije , escuche que nuestro padre quiere darte la empresa de estados unidos

-si así es..

-pues bien que te parece si te cambio la empresa..

-que?.

-lo que escuchaste, tu te quedas con la empresa que esta aquí en Tokio y yo ,yo me ago cargo de la de estados unidos, que dices?..

-rió un poco..-y a que debo tu amabilidad..

-pues a que escuche que la empresa de estados unidos esta pasando por un racha no muy buena que digamos y..y tal vez no serás capas de..-callo al escuchar esa risa tan peculiar..-

-capas de hacerme cargo de ella..

-bueno si lo quieres ver de esa manera..créeme Seiya seria muy decepciónante si no eres capas de sacarla adelante..así que déjame esa empresa , y así tu y..

-olvídalo..

-que?..

-lo que escuchaste no estoy dispuesto a dejarla..le demostrare a mi padre que yo puedo ser igual o mejor que tu..!- y ya sin decir mas salió de su habitación dejando a darien con una sonrisa no muy satisfactoria..

-por que no simplemente le dijo que lo hacia por su bien..

-sonrió un poco al verla entrar..-ya no es un niño, así que de mi parte ya no hay cargo de conciencia pues lo intente..así que solo me restara ver lo infeliz que resulta ser su vida de ahora en adelante..

-acaso resultara ser lo mismo que la suya?..

-medio sonrió mientras la veía con una sonrisa..esa sonrisa que solo le mostraba a ella –si setsuna..resultara ser la misma que la mía..-finalizo mientras que delicadamente se acercaba a ella para besar sutilmente sus labios , finalmente se retiro de la habitación...

**x X x**

-acaso hoy no piensas salir a verlo?

-negó con una medio sonrisa..-se acabo..

-se acabo?..como que se acabo..

-es mejor así..

-que?-simplemente no entendía lo que su hija quería decirle..-es mejor así?..y como que se acabo.. acaso tu y..

-si mama , su padre piensa mandarlo a estados unidos y..y yo no puedo ir con el..

-como que no puedes ir con el? acaso te lo propuso? –las preguntas salían sin parar..

-si..

-sonrió por un momento mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella..- y en realidad piensas que es mejor así?..o solo lo haces por orgullo

-por orgullo?..

-afirmo..-te conozco..y se de tu relación con el..se que no fue nada fácil el lograr la aprobación de su padre ,pero acaso no valió la pena todo lo que ambos hicieron para poder estar juntos? Hija acaso no lo amas? Tu carrera si es importante pero..

-en realidad no lo sé

-que?.

-es la primera vez que me siento así, no se si, si lo amo o, o si solo es cariño lo que siento por el.. es..estoy muy confundida...-finalizo mientras hundía su rostro entre sus brazos y dejaba que las lagrimas se posesionaran de ella , su madre simplemente se acerco para abrazarla..

**x X x**

-esto es todo.-decía un mayordomo mientras cargaba aquella pesada maleta..

-si eso es todo..-anuncio la momento de abotonarse el ultimo botón de su camisa ,su vuelo saldría en una hora ,aquel mayordomo termino por salir , ahora seiya simplemente se vio por ultima vez al espejo..

**flash back...**

-diga?

-buenas tardes..-sonrió, quizás esta vez si la encontraría pues desde aquella charla en el parque ya habían pasado cerca de tres días

-buenas tardes..

-soy seiya se..se encuentra serena..

-lo siento mucho seiya pero serena esta en la escuela..si gustas le digo que llamaste..

-sonrió con desilusión, si no estaba en la escuela estaba trabajando en aquella cafetería y si no estaba ahí simplemente le decían que no tenia ánimos de hablar..había ido a la cafetería a buscarla pero extrañamente nunca la encontraba, aún cuando su madre afirmaba estaba ahí - si...se lo agradecería mucho..-finalmente termino colgando..

**fin flash back..**

"bombón.. acaso si es el adiós..?"

-siento apresurarlo pero su padre ya lo esta esperando afuera..

-a..si enseguida voy..-finalmente dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo e iba a irse pero se percato de su celular..dudo pero quería probar sus suerte por ultima vez..marco..

-hola..

-bom..-hablas a la casa de los tsukino , en este momento no nos encontramos si es importante deja mensaje y si no..deja tu mensaje después del tono..

ticc...

medio sonrió, desde cuando tenia contestadora? Pero aún así se alegro de al menos escuchar su voz , no sabia si decirlo o no..pero sabia que si no lo hacia seria como no haberlo intentado..

**x X x**

aventó las llaves al momento en que cruzo la puerta , venia agotada pues muy pronto se acercarían los exámenes finales, además de que sabia de muy buena fuente que se escogerían a 3 de las mejores en el campo para obtener trabajo inmediato en REIKA .. esa empresa donde descansaba su sueño , dejo caer su cuerpo sobre su cama y fue cuando se percato de que había un mensaje en la contestadora pues parpadeaba la lucecita , se extraño un poco pero aun así presiono el botón..

hola..soy..soy yo..

al escuchar esa voz , su corazón no evito latir apresuradamente..

sabes..mi vuelo sale en una hora y..y no me quería ir dejando las cosas así..sabes..? a lo mejor si ,y solo fue rutina lo nuestro..pero –se escucho una risa muy peculiar..-cielos..realmente me gusto aquella rutina diaria, me gustaba ver tu sonrisa diaria dirigida solo para mi , me gustaba ver tu mirada diaria dirigida a mi aún cuando te hacia enfadar..estas confundida lo sé, y no te culpo por que yo ...yo también lo estoy...se que tu sueño es muy diferente al mío pero al menos déjame despedirme..estaré en la entrada.. y...y no abordare hasta escuchar la ultima llamada y...

-presiono el botón de apagado mientras lagrimas incontrolables salían de sus celestes..¿a que hora dejo el mensaje?.. no lo sabia, simplemente salió corriendo de su casa directo al aeropuerto

**x X x**

**ultima llamada para el vuelo 501...**

dio un ultimo suspiró mientras dirigía su vista hacia la entrada " parece que no vendrá" dio media vuelta y...

-seiya!!!

**Oo X x X x X x X oO**

-adivina quien soy..?..-cuestiono mientras aprisionaba sus ojos entre sus manos..

-mmm no lo se..-decía al momento de tomar aquellas manos no desconocidas para ella

-mentirosa..-dijo al momento de quitarlas y robar un pequeño beso fugas de su mejilla ,para ahora quedar sentado justo frente a ella

-disculpen la interrupción..-enseguida entraba una chica de no mas de 24 años con un fólder en mano..

-no interrumpiste nada molly...él ya se iba..-dijo en forma de advertencia mientras le sonreía a aquel sujeto que simplemente salió, claro no sin antes robarle un beso mas a aquélla rubia aunque no precisamente en la mejilla si no en los labios ...al ver el serrar de la puerta no evito soltar un pequeño suspiró..

-lo ama demasiado no es así?

-una sonrisa fue su mejor respuesta..-es lo que te encargue?..-no evito cuestionar inmediatamente a la castaña al ver ese fólder

-si así es..este es el diseño..en realidad no hicimos mucho pues usted misma lo termino, simplemente le dimos un poco de color..

-y que color fue..?-decía al momento de extender su mano para tomarlo..-

-rosa..

-sonrío un poco..-así que rosa con blanco..-en ese momento abrió el fólder y no evito sonreír al ver el diseño, esos toques rozados en los lugares exactos la dejaron maravillada..

-estoy segura de que se vera mejor puesto..-dijo al ver su sola expresión..

-tu crees?..

-no lo creo, lo se señorita tsukino, ese vestido de novia lucirá perfecto en usted ,en cuanto el señor kou se lo vea puesto se enamorara de nuevo...

-sonrió mientras serraba el fólder.. -molly no crees que exageras..

-pues yo diría que no..-una voz llego a interrumpir..

-se..señor kou..-dijo avergonzada..

-podrías dejarnos a solas..?..

-por..por supuesto..-y de inmediato salió

-no abras visto el diseño verdad?..-cuestiono de inmediato al ver su sonrisa..

-solo di un vistazo..

-que?.. pero si..

-shhhh ..-coloco su dedo índice justo sobre su labios haciéndola callar y sonrojar..- yo creo que molly tiene razón..lucirá perfecto..-termino chocando su frete con la suya mientras se deleitaba con sus celestes y lentamente se acercaba a sus labios ,esos labios que no tardo en probar..

-interrumpo algo?...

-ante aquella voz ambos terminaron separándose ,no evitando ver al recién llegado con ojos fulminantes..

-pa..parece ser que si..-rió un poco temeroso mientras retrocedía..esos celestes enfadados los podía controlar pero..pero ese mirar esmeralda..sabia que no..

**x X x**

-quien era?..-dijo al ver como es que colgaba el teléfono..

-era su padre..

-y que dice?

-sonrió un poco..-acaba de llegar y esta en el aeropuerto , me dijo que si podía mandar a alguien para recogerlos..

-re..recogerlos?-no evito expresar extrañes..

-si así es , su hermano viene con el

-quien viene?...-a la escena llegaba una chica de cabellera larga y lisa...la cual de inmediato entrelazo su brazo con el..

-mi padre y mi hermano..-respondido no apartando la vista de ese mirar

-vaya así que Seiya también viene..

-eso parece..-respondió al momento de deshacerse de su atadura

-tal vez viene por que aquí esta la cede de REIKA

-que?.-la miro algo extrañado..-REIKA? y que tiene que ver esa marca con la llegada de Seiya..

-muy fácil darien , tal vez michiru viene a escoger el diseño de su vestido , no lo crees?..-negó mientras se dirigía al puerta..-a donde vas?

-iré a recogerlos y no..no creo que sea eso..ya que michiru no viene..-y sin decir mas abandono la casa..o mejor dicho la mansión ...

**continuara...**

hi!! Jeje si lo se que loca ta tSuKi no? Jaja muchas estarán con cara de ¿? Que quién con quién, y quién es quién? Y que, qué rayos escribió esta vez tSuKi ¡!! sí lo sé jaj pero weno esta historia será un piquito diferente, empezando por darien pues esta vez no será rival de mi seiya jaja ahora tendrá otro..quien es? si quieren saber eso y un poquito mas de lo k será una loca historia de tSuKi denle click en go y listo ..

esta vez no pude escribir algo navideño pero este es mi pequeño regalo para todas aquellas personitas que se toman su tiempo para leerme , este es el comienzo de una nueva historia ,,ACTUALIZACION RAPIDA.. sinceramente no creo ya que quiero seguir con la de MI AMADA PRINCESA aunque claro que si les gusta prometo ponerle empeño y tiempo para actualizar rápido ahora si y deseándoles una feliz navidad y prospero año 20008 se despide su amiga

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo II**

Por fin después de esa ardua y concurrida presentación los reflectores se habían apagado ,ahora el auditorio estaba completamente vació ,los únicos que se encontraban aún presentes solo eran los empleados ,quienes limpiaban el lugar además de moverse sin cesar , de aquí para allá , y de allá para...para ese lugar donde todos sabían estaba su dolor de cabeza ,sí, lo reconocían, aquella chica era la mejor en el campo pero..pero ¿acaso era necesario el que mandara a todo mundo como si le perteneciera su vida y tiempo?, el mundo la conocía como la misma diosa de venus pues su belleza y figura era inigualable , cabellera rubia y larga y unos ojos azules que parecían el mismo cielo en un día soleado ,no había persona que no supiera de ella, además de que cada diseñador peleaba el que sus diseños fueran modelados por ella...sus amigos , si es que los tenia la conocían simplemente como "mi amiga la modelo" y el...

-mina!!

-lo…lo siento..-se disculpo algo apenada mientras veía como es que caía el ramo de violetas a su costado pues lo había arrojado sin mirar quién abría la puerta- pero tu tuviste la culpa por no tocar..-inmediatamente recobro compostura mientras lo veía algo enfadada

-rió un poco mientras se agachaba a recogerlas..y se las ofrecía..-deberías ser mas amable con tus admiradores..y en especial con tu novio..

-sonrió algo sarcástica..-mi novio?..pues yo no veo a mi novio por ningún lado..

-a no?

-negó mientras le daba la espalda – así es , mi novio prometió estar en primera fila y no cumplió y..-y guardo silencio al sentir unos fuertes brazos sobreprotegiéndola además de un escalofrió reconfortable al ahora sentir unos húmedos labios sobre su cuello..

-me perdonas..-susurro con voz ronca mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, aquella rubia sonrió..no sabia por que pero no podía enfadarse con el...con Artemio, su novio un chico de cabellera un poco larga y lisa ,su mirar era grisáceo , un mirar que solo encerraba calidez y cariño , un mirar que solo le dedicaba a ella ,él era el dueño de princess, una reconocida línea de joyería

-solo si me llevas a cenar...

-sonrió mientras que la atraía nuevamente a su cuerpo -y..no prefieres que mejor vayamos a tu departamento ..-finalizo mientras que delicadamente la tomaba de los hombros y lentamente bajaba los tirantes de su escotado vestido ,esas carisias ...esas carias le gustaban..

-no señor..-sentencio al momento de separarse..

-que?..-estaba un poco extrañado..y mas al verla dirigirse a la puerta de salida

-lo que escuchaste , tengo hambre y quiero ir a cenar –sonrió mientras colocaba la mano justo sobre la cerradura –además no es bueno disfrutar del postre antes del plato fuerte ...-toda extrañes desapareció en ese momento, sin dudar termino saliendo tras ella

**x X x**

**-**vaya así que es por eso que viniste..-sonreía mientras veía por el retrovisor unos zafiros pedidos con en el pasar de los autos

-si..-respondió secamente…

-vaya ,sabes? cuando rei me lo insinuó no lo creí, pero cielos!, yo pensé que era la novia quién lo tenia que elegir

-no es por eso..-reclamo de inmediato mientras apartaba la vista de los autos

-a no?..y entonces por que te interesa conocer la cede de REIKA?

-le interesa conocerla por que quieren vender la empresa que tienen en estados unidos y como el dueño legitimo vive aquí..pues…

-vaya , así que ya eres todo un hombre de negocios

–como respuesta solo pudo obtener un largo suspiro y nuevamente el perder de unos zafiros en los autos.. " no es solo por eso"

**flash back…**

-que miras?.-pregunto intrigada al ver los zafiros de su prometido muy concentrados en aquel articulo –acaso te interesa la moda?..-cuestiono divertida pues la revista le pertenecía

-sonrió mientras tomaba un poco de café y bajaba un poco aquella revista –digamos que solo me interesa saber a donde ira a parar todo el dinero en cuanto nos casemos

-oye!!..-dijo algo molesta y bastante sonrojada mientras le arrebataba la revista

-rió un poco mientras que ahora veía a su prometida dirigirse a la recamara … ¿pedir perdón? No, sabia que solo era un berrinche mas, sin embargo lo que ahora lo tenia algo inquieto era ese articulo..recordaba cada palabra leída..y mas aún aquella fotografía….

**x X x**

" aquí presentamos a la pareja del año …la diseñadora serena tsukino y su prometido Yaten kou dueño de REIKA , se rumora que la boda será en un mes y que ella misma diseñara su vestido "

-así que con ellos trabajare …-dijo al mismo tiempo en que bajaba aquella revista con el articulo

-afirmo con una sonrisa..- si, tengo entendido que será para la colección otoño-invierno, me dijeron que ya viste los diseños

-si…luna me los mostró , la verdad es que es muy buena , creo que será la primera vez que modele diseños de mi agrado

-río un poco..-acaso la señorita tsukino debe tomar eso como un cumplido..?

-pues lo creas o no Artemio..si..-dijo con vanidad mientras terminaba su copa de vino

**x X x**

-pues yo sigo insistiendo que haces muy bonita pareja con el..serena de verdad que te sacaste la lotería, no solo es guapo, atento y encantador si no además millonario y en este artículo lo demuestra…

-la verdad es que no es para tanto molly -interrumpió de inmediato

-vamos serena no seas modesta…

-no es que lo sea es solo que no me gusta que hagan publica mi vida .-dio un largo suspiro..-por que no mejor cambiamos un poco de tema, la verdad es que eso de escuchar a diario lo de mi compromiso me tiene un poco mareada

-sonrió.-esta bien..esta bien..que te parece si hablamos de la próxima colección..es cierto que mina aino acepto modelar tus diseños?

sonrió en afirmación…

**x X x**

-bien ya estoy aquí…-dijo algo despreocupado mientras recogía su maleta, el aeropuerto estaba muy concurrido por lo que sin dudar salió de el para encontrar algún taxi ,tal vez no había sido buena idea llegar sin anunciarse ya que así al menos lo hubieran recogido, pero bueno ese no era momento para arrepentirse, además no era importante..lo único que le interesaba por ahora era llegar y verlo ,hacia tanto que no se veían..

-taxi!!..-llamo de inmediato logrando así que aquel vehículo parara su rumbo..sin dudar subió a el – a REIKA por favor ...-anuncio su rumbo sin dudar ,serró un poco sus ojos ,el cansancio del vuelo ya lo sentía..pero..pero ¿ como no hacerlo? si había viajado desde Nueva York solo para verlo y conocerla ..hacia poco que se había enterado y no precisamente gracias a el..si no a un articulo ,quería llamarlo curiosidad pero la razón era otra ...de momento escucho un fuerte sonido

bittttttttt

un ultimo sonido antes de que su vista se perdiera por completo...al igual que sus sentidos

**x X x**

después de haber llegado lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su habitación , ahora estaba justo sobre su cama solo mirando el techo ,había notado como es que todo seguía igual, desde a aquel árbol que había sido apoyo para su escabullidas nocturnas hasta ese pequeño celular que había dejado olvidado el día en que se marcho , de eso ya hacían exactamente 3 años, ahora ya no contaba con 21 si no con 24 años, aunque el tiempo paresia no haber transcurrido por el pues su larga cabellera negriza aún la conservaba, tal vez lo único que había cambiado era que sus facciones eran un poco mas maduras pues aun poseía esa risa singular, esa singular sonrisa con la que ahora mismo miraba aquel celular..dudo un segundo en tomarlo pero termino por abrirlo notando el solo numero de..de ella ,sin dudar marco..

"lo sentimos este numero esta fuera de servicio"

al momento de escuchar ese mensaje paso de inmediato por su mente el arrojar el celular pero..pero no lo hizo..simplemente sonrió con ironía mientras nuevamente lo cerraba " que tonto"...

toc..toc..

-si..

-siento interrumpirlo joven Seiya pero la cena ya esta servida..

-dile a mi padre que me disculpe ,no me siento bien..saldré por un momento..-sin mas tomo su saco de la cama y abandonó la habitación saliendo por aquel árbol

-se fue..?

-afirmo..-me dijo que lo disculpara con su padre así que ..-pero no siguió hablando pues unos brazos sobre protectores la rodearon en segundos..su corazón se acelero en un parpadeo y su rubor aumento considerablemente..

-setsuna yo..-ahora podía apreciar a la perfección su mirada...lo mismo que el rubor

-darien!..-ese llamado provoco el que la soltara de inmediato –vaya con estabas aquí..setsuna-la llamo al instante en que se acercaba a darien para tomarlo del brazo..

-si..-aun contaba con solo 4 de sus sentidos

-el señor Kou quiere verte..

-si claro...compermiso-dicho esto y después de dar un largo suspiro para calmar su acelerado corazón termino abandonando la habitación

-sucedió algo?..

-nego mientras sonreía un poco..-nada en realidad..bajamos?..

-afirmo con una sonrisa..

**x X x**

Ahora se sentía realmente cómoda en ese baño de burbujas...realmente el día le había sido bástate agotador..ahora que sabia que la modelo mundialmente conocida mina aino desfilaría con sus modelos le decían que tenia que poner mas empeño ... y lo hacia con gusto..su sueño estaba cumpliéndose y mejor que nunca.. además por si fuera poco dentro de un mes si todo salía bien se casaría con Yaten Kou , ese chico a quien conoció hace poco menos de un año pero que supo como enamorarla, sentía que ya nada le faltaba..trabaja con lo que mas le gustaba...su estado financiero estaba mejor que nunca ,su amiga molly siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla.. solo, solo faltaba una cosa para que su vida fuera perfecta, su madre..ella era lo único que le preocupaba, no sabia por que pero..pero las cosas iban de mal en peor con ella y aun ignoraba el por que, si todo iba bien..se querían..eran las mejores confidentes..las mejores amigas..y de pronto..de pronto al momento en que entro a trabajar en REIKA y le hablo de Yaten..todo cambio..ya no hablaban como antes, desapareció esa confianza..y lo peor vino cuando le dijo que era tiempo de mudarse..de cambiar ese viejo departamento por uno mejor ,su madre se rehusó y entonces..entonces ella se fue dejándola sola..pero ella no tenia la culpa de que a su madre no le gustaran los cambios..¿o si? sí sin duda eso era lo único que le faltaba para que su vida fuera perfecta ..salió de la tina para dirigirse a la recamara ,esa noche no estaría con Yaten pues tenia una junta de negocios..últimamente había estado muy ocupado ,pero bueno..siempre sabia como recompensarla, ahora buscaba el cepillo entre los cajones de su buró..pero..pero lo único que encontró fue un celular...su primer celular..lo tomo y sin dudar lo abrió..la pantalla estaba en blanco, la razón..la razón era por que le había quitado desde hace mucho la batería..medio sonrió mientras lo serraba nuevamente.. "que tonta"..¿por qué aún lo conservaba? tal vez , tal vez por que había alguien o algo mas que le faltaba

**x X x**

lentamente abrió los ojos..la cabeza realmente le daba vueltas, no recordaba mucho en realidad..ahora lo único que notaba era que se encontraba sobre una cama con sabanas blancas, además de notar a una chica...

-¿donde estoy?-no evito cuestionar al verla de espaldas

-en un hospital..-esa voz provoco algo en el..aunque mas aún esa mirada

-un hospital pero..-estaba algo confundido

-sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba..-parece ser que el taxi donde venia choco , lo trajeron sin sentido, supongo que se golpeo la cabeza

-bueno en realidad..no estoy muy seguro..-aquella chica y no sabia por que pero su sola mirada le provocaba mucha confianza ,cosa que era extraña en el ..

-ya veo..por cierto-paro su camino hacia la puerta para mirarlo fijamente..- perdió el sentido como 5 horas ,ya es de noche y me preguntaba si no tiene algún familiar al que podamos avisarle de su estancia aquí , ya que después de todo puede que estén preocupados, no lo cree..-guardo silencio pues en realidad no sabia su nombre..

-Taiki..Taiki Kou

-sonrió..-bien señor Kou enseguida buscare a su familia..

-no ,espera!..-logro detener sus intencione con ese llamado..

-sucede algo?

-bueno es que en realidad me gustaría hacerlo yo mismo..seria mucha molesta si me prestara un teléfono?

-nego..-enseguida se lo traeré..

-muchas gracias..-sonrió con coqueteo haciéndola ruborizar un poco pero la seguía mirando tal vez esperando algo..

-lita..me llamo lita..-descifro esos violetas

**x X x**

Caminaba por las calles..¿por qué caminaba hacia esa dirección? no lo sabia, simplemente sus pies o tal vez su confundido corazón lo estaba guiando ...dudaba pero..pero ya había llegado a ese destino..a esa puerta con el numero 13 grabado en ella .¿el timbre?..ese timbre lo toco de inmediato..mas sin embargo no hubo respuesta..decepcionado dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse..

-Se..Seiya?

-sonrió al verla..-buenas noches señora tsukino

**x X x**

**Estados Unidos**

-estas segura?..

-por supuesto que si , mi vuelo sale en unos minutos y mañana mismo estaré en Tokio , además se me hace una excelente oportunidad para ir a REIKA..-dio un largo suspiro..- sabes algo..-de momento su mirada se torno seria..esos azules tranquilos se mostraron inquietos

-si..

-me pregunto ¿como será serena tsukino?

-que?..-no entendía..

-nego mientras sonreía un poco..- olvídalo..será mejor que nos apresuremos o perderemos el vuelo ..-y sin decir nada mas ,cerro aquella maleta..

**x X x**

**-**sonrió al verlo parado justo sobre la entrada pues realmente nunca se imagino que fuera el quién tocaba...-no te esperaba.

-acaso piensas dejarme aquí afuera..

-sonrió un poco mientras que se recargaba sobre la puerta..-mm no se déjeme pensarlo..

-oye..

-sonrió de nueva cuenta mientras le ofrecía la entrada..-sabes pensé que seguirías en la junta..-dijo al mismo tiempo en que tomaba asiento en el sofá y él hacia lo mismo solo que muy junto a ella, bueno en realidad demasiado pues al estar a su lado no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla del mentón para después besarla..

-la junta no me pareció nada interesante..-finalmente respondió con voz ronca

-sonrió al momento en que se ponía de pie tomándolo de la mano para dirigirlo a la recamara..ambos caminaron hasta estar justo sobre ella ..pero algo llamo al atención del chico pues pauso un ardiente beso para tomar algo que había sobre la cama..

-y esto?..-no evito cuestionar

-su mirada cambio un poco y termino sentándose al mismo tiempo en que se lo arrebataba sutilmente...-este fue mi primer celular ..que tonto el aún conservarlo..¿no crees?-finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa ,esa sonrisa que presenciaba por primera vez..-después de todo ni batería tiene..

-compartió su sonrisa al miso tiempo en que sacaba su celular del bolsillo y le quitaba la batería..

-por que haces eso?..-cuestiono intrigada..

-quiero saber cuantos novios llegaste a tener..

-que?..

-sonrió mientras intentaba colocársela y lo logro..-veamos..-y en ese instante no pudo evitar el quedar algo extrañado al ver que solo tenia un solo numero –vaya así que solo fue...

-creo que eso no importa ,no lo crees?..-dijo al momento en que se lo arrebataba y le quitaba la batería para colocársela nuevamente en su celular..- además eso quedo en el pasado ..

-sonrió un poco mientras nuevamente intentaba retomar el acto donde habían quedado..colocando a serena justo bajo el ,estaba apunto de besarla nuevamente cuando..

-tic..tic..

-rayos!!.-rió un poco..-sabes te hubieras quedado con la batería..-pesadamente y algo molesto termino poniéndose de pie para poder contestar..

-que quieres..-respondió...

y ella..serena simplemente tomo asiento sobre la cama mientras retomaba ese celular sin batería y lo miraba fijamente, tal vez pensando en algo..o alguien..

-lo siento..-cualquiera que fuese el pensamiento desapareció ante el sonido de esa voz

-sucedió algo Yaten?

-parece ser que Taiki esta de regreso

-tu hermano?..

-si así es, llamaron a la empresa y..bueno tengo que irme –ahora sonrió mientras besaba sus labios.-te veo mañana deacuerdo?

-serena solo pudo afirmar mientras lo veía salir de la habitación y al escuchar el serrar de la puerta no dudo en dirigirse al tercer cajón de donde saco aquella batería ,al tenerla en manos dudo pero..pero lo hizo se la coloco y observo aquel único numero.. que tenia el nombre de el...

**x X x**

-en..en realidad no se que hago aquí..-decía intranquilo mientras sostenía aquélla taza de café sobre sus manos solo observando su tranquilo movimiento..

-y..acabas de llegar..

-dio un largo suspiro no apartando la vista de la bebida..-hace algunas horas

-y al momento de llegar ,solo pensaste en venir a ..

-no lo se..-finalmente le dedico una sonrisa algo despreocupada mientras dejaba aquella taza de café sobre la pequeña mesilla..- realmente no lo sé , es solo que..tal vez quería ver con mis propios ojos lo que tantas revistas dicen..

-ya veo..mi hija esta muy feliz..su sueño se cumplió ahora trabaja para REIKA y no solo eso si no además su novio es..

-lo se..-pronuncio en un susurro-cielos!..-se puso de pie de inmediato..-olvide que estuve aquí, quiere? ya es tarde y..

-Seiya..

-si..

-por que terminaron? ..-esa pregunta lo hizo desistir en su intenciones de abrir la puerta..guardo silencio, tal vez pensando en la razón..-digamos que nuestros sueños eran muy diferentes...me dio gusto saludarla..compermiso..-y ya sin decir nada mas abandonó la casa dejando solo a la señora tsukino con una sonrisa algo misteriosa

**x X x**

Aun mantenía la vista en aquél numero celular..aunque mas aun en aquel nombre, sonrió tontamente mientras presionaba la tecla de llamar..esperando tal vez escuchar el fuera de servicio...pero..pero no sucedió , al contrario hubo contestación..

-se..Seiya...-la impresión fue tal que termino poniéndose de pie

**continuara...**

**hola!! Ya aquí con mi segundo capi espero k esta enredada historia guste ,aún ahí algunas dudas pero eso se aclarara conforme avance la historia ,como leyeron no pasara mucho para que se vuelvan a ver , la razón es que la historia no se trata del reencuentro si no de saber y descubrir que es posible enamorarte otra vez..(aun de la misma persona )... esta historia tendrá demasiado, hablo enserio ,demasiados celos de por medio jaja ,ya k como también abran notado todos tienen parejita... ¿las cosas seguirán así?.. o serán capaces de enamorase otra vez..**

**los caracteres tal vez no sean los mismos al principio pero descuiden que el gruñón y desconfiado yaten saldrá jaja.. y mi seiya? bueno ese dulce como siempre ja, taiki... sinceramente me cuesta un poco de trabajo su carácter pero creo que ese tendrá mas problemitas por ser tan bueno , muchas gracias por sus reviws pues así me entere de que les gusto, y ahora si agradeciendo su tiempo prestado y esperando reviws se despide por ahora su amiga**

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**

**respecto a los apellidos tengo que reconocer que ciertamente me hubiera parecido una atrocidad el cambiárselos, pues créanme ,no me imagino a Seiya con el apellido chiva jaja y creo que a darien mucho menos con el Kou es por eso que el apellido será el mismo, digamos que en mi fic existen las coincidencias ok..**

**ah!!! Casi lo olvido jeje, feliz y prospero 2008! (ahora sí no hubo error de dedo..)**


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo III**

**FELICIDAD DE PAPEL**

la tranquilidad se respiraba a su alrededor ..unos entraban y otros mas salían y eso lo sabían pues la pequeña y resonante campañita colocada en la puerta de entrada anuncia aquello ,el humeante café se encontraba justo frete a ambos esperando ser bebido en cualquier momento

-pen..pensé que no recordabas este lugar..-finalmente tomo la palabra aquel pelinegro mientras movía con la cuchara un puco de su café

-sonrió la momento de beber un poco.-como no recordar el lugar donde trabaje por años..-hablo sutilmente mientras dejaba aquella taza..-Seiya..-finalmente termino mirándolo..

-si..

-a..a que as venido? pensé que nunca mas te..

-me volverías a ver..?

-afirmo mientras ahora dejaba perder sus celestes en medio de esa obscura bebida que ahora colocaba sobre la mesilla –creí que en el aeropuerto nos habíamos dicho adiós..

-ahora sonrió él mientras bebía un poco..-y lo hicimos

-entonces...-ahora lo miraba con duda

-es solo que me dio curiosidad lo que muchos dicen en sus artículos

-ah..-sonrió levemente..-así que es por eso..

-afirmo mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesilla..-si así es, acaso pensabas era algo mas?

-nego de inmediato..-no para nada, es solo que me sorprende el que aún tengas ese celular..

-y a mi mas me sorprendió el que tu también lo tuvieras..si no mas recuerdo yo te lo regale

-afirmo con una sonrisa..-y recuerdo que tu borraste todos tus números solo para tener el mío..

ante eso ultimo cometario ambos no evitaron sonreír cálidamente mientras veían su relejó en su ojos..el veía esos celestes y ella esos zafiros .. y Seiya no evito reír..

-sucede algo..

-nego.-no es nada, es solo que ahora estoy mucho mas tranquilo..

-que?..-dijo desentendida

-para ser sincero no me creía capas de mirarte a lo ojos una vez mas sin sentir la necesidad de probar tus labios -ante eso serena no evito ruborizase- y ahora se que puedo hacerlo ,además de que podemos llevar a cabo nuestra promesa, no es así?

-nuestra promesa?..

-afirmo..-si..la que hicimos durante nuestra despedía..

-a..hablas de..

-si..hablo de que ahora podemos considerarnos los mejores amigos...

**x X x**

-quieres dejar de burlarte!.-decía molesto mientras se abotonaba su camisa , pues desde que su hermano cruzo esa puerta no evito reír al verlo recostado sobre una cama de hospital

-lo siento es solo que tu nunca usas un taxi y cuando por fin lo haces ,sufres un accidente..

-medio sonrió mientras se ponía de pie..-es por eso que no los uso..conducen como animales!!

-si tu lo dices..por cierto, que haces aquí?

-dio un largo suspiro mientras sonreía ..-vine a conocer a la futura señora Kou

-yaten no evito sonreír mientras lo miraba algo extrañado..-seguro..

-si..

-no te creo..-dijo desconfiado..

-sonrió un poco mientras mantenía su mirada..-es cierto .

-Yaten dio un largo suspiro mientras lo mirada retadoramente-o estas aquí por que te peleaste con tu noviecita o..en realidad quieres conocer a serena -sonrió.-por tu reacción supongo que es la primera...¿no es así?

-Taiki medio sonrió mientras se acercaba a el..-ex novia –dijo al momento de abandonar aquel cuarto de hospital ,Yaten simplemente salió tras el, aún tenían toda la madrugada para charlar..

**x X x**

el agua que caía por su rostro y cuerpo por alguna razón no le paresia tan reconfortable como siempre..por alguna razón ese baño no la relajaba como siempre, por alguna razón..dejo escapar una delicada y frágil lagrima...

"pero que tonta" pensó al momento en que nuevamente abrió la regadera y dejo caer el agua en su rostro para limpiar aquel rastro de lagrima ...

tic..tic..tic..

-medio sonrió al escuchar el teléfono ¿contestar? no ,dejaría que la contestadora lo hiciera por ella

"deja tu mensaje después del tono..."

buenos días princesa., llámame en cuanto termines de bañarte

no evito sonreír ampliamente ante la voz..era verdad..la razón de sentirse así no existía...

**x X x**

-aun así debiste llamarme..

-si te decía ,no iba a ser sorpresa..,además no me as dicho que hacías a las 3 de la mañana fuera de casa...-decía un poco molesta pues llego a las 2 de la mañana esperando encontrar en su habitación a su prometido, pero no sucedió pues en cuanto cruzo la puerta solo vio una cama vacía

-bu..bueno pues..

-dio un largo suspiro –la fuiste a ver verdad...-no evito bajar su mirada ,una llena de dudas..

-sonrió mientras ahora tomaba su mentón..-quieres dejar de preocuparte por eso?.,además..sucedió lo que te dije

-lo dices enserio..

-afirmo mientras se ponía de pie..-por supuesto..ahora ella y yo..-dudo por un segundo pues su expresión cambio un poco, mas sin embargo termino sonriendo cálidamente -solo somos amigos..-michiru no evito sonreír mientras aprisionaba sus labios ...

-siento interrumpir...

-al separarse seiya no evito ver al recién llegado con algo de sorpresa –vaya no sabia que vendrías..

-sonrió irónicamente mientras tomaba asiento.-michiru insistió

-vamos haruka no me culpes..después de todo tu me lo propusiste..

-dio un largo suspiro...-cuando lo hice créeme que nunca paso por mi cabeza el que me hicieras caso...después de todo siempre me contradices..

-oye eso no es cierto..

-a no?

-po...por supuesto que no!

-Seiya no evito sonreír al ver la pequeña discusión ya rutinaria entre ambos amigos

-por cierto seiya..

-si?..

-podrías llevarme a REIKA?..dijo emocionada

-ah! así que no viniste solo porque me extrañabas...

-michiru sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su mano..- esta claro que no ¿o si?..

seiya nuevamente sonrió mientras la seguía y haruka..él solo los vio alejarse..y abandonar la mansión

**x X x**

-iras hoy?..

-afirmo mientras dejaba caer ligeros mechones de cabello sobre su rostro intentado arreglarse de diferente manera frente al espejo –rayos!!!..-dijo frustrada al ver como nada la convencía

-adoro la manera en que peleas con el cepillo por las mañanas..-pronuncio seductoramente sobre su oreja mientras la rodeaba por la cintura

-y yo la manera en la que me idolatras..

-rió un poco..-mina..eres una personita muy vanidosa..¿sabias eso?

-mm... tal vez..pero ¿sabes?-termino por decir muy emocionada

Tic..tic.tic..

-permíteme un momento, ¿quieres?-sutilmente se separo de ella para poder contestar –diga?..si..entiendo..voy para allá

-sucedió algo? –pregunto al verlo bastante serio

-te llevare a REIKA y ..

-te iras otra vez?-ahora pregunto ..

-afirmo..-serán solo dos semanas ,prometo llegar antes del desfile...y

-olvídalo.

-que?...pero mina..

-medio sonrió mientras finalmente sujetaba su cabello con la clásica media coleta..-mejor vamonos, no puedo esperar el conocer a serena tsukino personalmente..

**x X x**

-mucho gusto..

-igualmente señorita tsukino..veo con mucho gusto que Yaten tenia mucha razón al decirme lo hermosa que era..

-serena no evito ruborizarse ante eso mientras que Yaten sonreía un poco..-y te quedaras mucho tiempo Taiki

-nego.-espero quedarme hasta la boda ya que deje asuntos pendientes en el hospital , por lo pronto me quedare en tu casa si no es problema..

-Yaten nego mientras tomaba a serena de la mano..-bueno si nos disculpas Taiki..serena y yo vamos a ir a comer, así que puedes moverte con liberad en la empresa y te veré en la noche ,deacuerdo? –Taiki simplemente afirmo mientras los veía salir...

**x X x**

el camino era algo acogedor..

-seiya..

-si..-respondió no apartando la vista de la carretera

-es enserio..?-cuestiono algo seria y dudosa..recibiendo como respuesta el parar del auto frente a un alto y una mirada bastante extrañada..-es que...-se negó ella misma mientras trataba de mostrar una dulce sonrisa..-olvídalo, es verdad, no tengo por que dudar de ti.. o ..si?

-nego..-por supuesto que no michiru -dijo la mismo tiempo en que nuevamente retomaba el rumbo.. " por..por supuesto que no.." pensó con algo de duda mientras lo recordaba..

**flash back**

-bueno, pues me dio gusto verte-decía con una sonrisa mientras esperaba el que serena abriera su departamento

-seiya..

-si?

-sonrió en negación..-nada ,es solo que..aun me párese difícil de creer el que estés aquí ,pensé que nunca mas regresarías

-créeme que a mi me parece mas difícil de creer el que te ayas mudado..

-que?..

-sonrio..-no lo recuerdas verdad..?

-recordar?..

-nego un poco con una dulce sonrisa..- descansa bom..-se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir..-serena..-corrigió de inmediato

-puedes seguir haciéndolo..

-que?..

-a..-guardo silencio de inmediato..no sabia por que lo había dicho..no sabia por que lo había pedido, pero lo que si sabia es que por un instante su corazón retomo aquélla aceleración que solo el provocaba..-quiero decir que..que no me molesta..-bajo un poco su mirar para que después la alzara al sentir un suave contacto sobre su mentón..era seiya que la había lo tomado para lograr ver sus celestes..

-descansa..-y sin mas termino dándole un dulce beso sobre su mejilla –serena..-dijo al separarse y tomar rumbo hacia el elevador..

**fin flash back**

sonrio con desilusión..

-te pasa algo?.

-e..-se dio cuenta de que esta era la tercera vez que lo preguntaba..-no es nada ya te lo dije, es solo que..estoy un poco cansada eso es todo.

-segura?..

-afirmo mientras terminaba de beber aquel café –si..por que no mejor hablamos de ..-guardo silencio por un momento..de que hablarían?..si en cuestión el que siempre hablaba era el y la mayoría de veces de negocios y de proyectos futuros ,otro tema y el que se había vuelto mas frecuente era el de su boda, pero todo respecto a, ya se lo sabían de memoria..

-de tu llegada a tu departamento mas o menos después de las tres de la mañana ,quizás?

-que?..-se sorprendió un poco, como es que lo sabia?

-sonrió mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida..-después de ir al hospital no me pereció mala idea el ir a tu departamento a continuar lo que dejamos pendiente..-ante eso serena no evito ruborizarse..-pero me lleve la grata sorpresa de que no estabas..se puede saber que hacías y donde estabas a las 2 de la mañana afuera?- termino cuestionando intrigado..

-solo salí a dar una vuelta.. de inmediato..

-sola?

-dudo por un segundo la respuesta a ese cuestionamiento pero no ,no le diría con quien..-si..fui sola..-la razón es que sabia que el único defecto que tenia su novio era el mas grande defecto que un hombre puede tener..el ser celoso ...y si le decía lo de Seiya no la dejaría ni a sol ni sombra al menos hasta su boda ,pues tal vez ese nombre le recordaría al que visualizo en el celular ,y sinceramente no tenia ánimos..ni mucho menos la disposición e intención de relatarle su pasado –acaso dudas de mi?..-se atrevió a decir pues sabia que tal vez no lo volvería a ver..yaten termino aceptando su respuesta pues la tomo sutilmente de la mano para después besarla..

**x X x**

ya se había cansado de estar solo sentada leyendo esa revista ,donde ella era la portada..sin mas y algo frustrada termino poniéndose de pie..

-disculpe..

-si..-dijo sin mucho animo pero después de alzar su vista y verla no evito mostrar signo de emoción.-pero si usted es..

-un largo suspiro de cansancio fue el que dio.-si soy yo mina aino y estoy aquí solo para hablar con la señorita tsukino ¿acaso no piensa regresar? podría llamarla y decirle que si no esta aquí en menos de 5 minutos puede dar por cancelando el contrato..-dijo triunfante pues el esperar era algo que no se le daba bien..

-acaso anuncio su llegada como para ordenar su presencia inmediata..

esa voz la extraño demasiado..¿acaso iba dirigida a ella? Acaso esa voz autoritaria era para ella?..grave error, nadie le da ordenes a mina aino, sin mas sonrió -mina aino no necesita anunciar su presencia previa ..-dijo sin siquiera voltear mas sin embargo callo al escuchar una risa algo peculiar..¿acaso se burlaba de ella? Furiosa dio media vuelta..pero quedo estática ante esa presencia..,su corazón se acelero por unos segundos..ese mirar profundo la hipnotizo en segundos..¿qué le pasaba? Por que no salía palabra de su boca..por que ese mirar esmeralda la había dejado indefensa..

-veo que los rumores son ciertos y su belleza es inigualable..-ante eso mina salió del trance y termino sonriendo triunfante, sabia que nadie podía resistirse a su belleza aunque ahora que lo veía fijamente, sabia que ya lo había visualizado en alguna parte ..pero donde..?-lo mismo que su arrogancia y vanidad..-termino de decir logrado la extrañeza y el enfado inmediato de aquella rubia..

-se puede saber quién diablos se cree ,como para atreverse a insultarme..-dijo bastante furiosa..

-sonrió con arrogancia..-Yaten kou..dueño de esta empresa y temo que su patrocinador en la próxima colección

-pues no se preocupe no le tiene que temer a nada por que ahora mismo cancelare el contrato...-dijo con voz triunfante ,sabia que ningún empresario importante que supiera de su fama y reputación se permitiría el que se cancelara un contrato tan grande como ese..

-mantuvo su mirada sobre ella para después sonreír despreocupado-akisuki..

-si?..

-donde esta el contrato?

-que?..-eso si que la sorprendió bastante..acaso lo cancelaría?

-a..aquí esta.-sin mas y lago extrañada la secretaria termino por extenderle un fólder azul..yaten lo tomo y termino por extendérselo –aquí tiene-dijo bastante serio –si cree que su presencia en ese desfile es la única carta a nuestro favor que tenemos esta muy equivocada, ciertamente la que saldría perdiendo seria usted..ya que por si no sabia REIKA es la marca mas importada y exportada en el mundo..eso debería saberlo siendo una modelo..-termino de decir aún con el fólder en mano..mina guardo silencio..por primera vez no sabia que decir..sin mas y algo molesta paso a un lado de el rozando un poco su hombro..un roce que provoco un escalofrió en ambos pues sus miradas chocaron por breves segundos..

**x X x**

cruzo aquella puerta con una cálida sonrisa..realmente el haberle pedido a yaten que la dejara en la neveria había sido muy buena idea pues ya hacia algo de tiempo que no comía helado ,la razón era los helados no eran del total agrado de su novio ...pero al momento de fijar su vista al frente no evito quitar aquella sonrisa...

-que lastima yo quería conocerla..

-la secretaria sonrió un poco..-bueno si gusta le puedo dar su numero celular..o--guardo silencio-aunque creo que no será necesario..

-a no?..

-nego..-acaba de llegar..mire..-señalo la entrada y ambos voltearon..ambos voltearon y ella no evito ver la expresión de el..sin mas sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la mano..-ven vayamos con ella..y sin esperar amas termino por jalarlo, al estar frente a frente serena no evito bajar un poco la mirada ante esos zafiros..

-usted es la señorita tsukino ,no es así?..-cuestiono en segundo mientras tomaba la mano de su novio

-afirmo levemente..

-mucho gusto..-termino por extenderle la mano..-yo soy michiru kaioh y..me gustaría que diseñara el modelo de mi vestido de novia..-termino de decir muy confiada ante la expresión de sorpresa de Seiya, y de la misma serena..

-que..pero michiru..

-serena termino sonriendo un poco mientras le extendida la mano ante la sorpresa de Seiya..-igualmente señorita kaioh

-michiru yo no creo que..

-o vamos Seiya..me lo prometiste, no lo recuerdas..? me dijiste que ella siendo tu amiga no se opondría en diseñar mi vestido..

-michiru yo no dije eso..simplemente te dije que la conocía y que..

-descuida Seiya..me dará gusto hacerlo..-finalizo con una sonrisa..una sonrisa que Seiya conocía..

-no tienes que hacerlo..después de todo tal vez estas muy ocupada y

-lo haré después de todo somos los mejores amigos ,no?..-termino de decir mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa..otra vez esa sonrisa..¿amigos?..por que de pronto esa palabra produjo un hueco dentro de su corazón..por que al escuchar esa palabras de sus labios fue muy diferente del decirla de lo suyos? por que esa palabra prodigo esa sensación? ambos terminaron solo mirándose fijamente tal vez para tratar de encontrar algo en esas miradas...esas mirada que ambos conocían, esas miradas que ambos sabían eran las mismas...esas miradas que les decían que sus sentimientos..tal vez..seguían siendo los mimos ,y esas miradas que les decían..que tal vez..podrían enamorase otra vez..

**continuara...**

**hi!!!**

**Ya aquí weno esta historia a lo mejor y esta medio flojita jaja pero prometo que mejorara ok ..muchas gracias por no olvidarse de mi y por seguir leyéndome y agradeciendo sus reviws y tiempo prestado se despide por ahora su amiga **

**TSuKi Ai KoU**

**Denle click en go y háganme feliz **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III**

**FELICIDAD DE PAPEL**

**Parte II**

Su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, apenas si podía respirar, mas sin embargo lo único que le hacia querer recobrar aunque fuese un poco de compostura eran esos zafiros que tenia enfrente… no sabia que hacia ahí, no sabia si había sido un impulso de su corazón o solo las ganas de verlo por ultima vez, aunque todo pensamiento desapareció ante una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que conocía a la perfección

-bom… bombón…-por fin pronuncio pues ni el mismo creía aquella imagen frente a el

-yo…-nuevamente la duda la invadió al mismo tiempo en que veía el desvanecimiento desilusionado de aquella sonrisa

-viniste a… a despedirte, no es así?- temía la respuesta, no podía ocultarlo pues, pues sabia que su mirada ya se opacaba en ese instante

-yo…- no, no sabia, ni tenia idea de que decirle, una vez mas una leve sonrisa fue la que recibió

-muchas gracias por venir, sabes?.. No me quería ir dejando las cosas así y- realmente eso quería decir? Eso era lo que pensaba? No lo sabía, lo único que sabia y era seguro era que su corazón perdía todo signo de esperanza…

**Ultima llamada para el vuelo 501**

Solo pudo terminar sonriéndole nuevamente –en verdad muchas gracias por venir, ahora si me iré mucho mas tranquilo, cuídate mucho, deacuerdo?.. –y ya sin decir mas beso fugazmente sus labios, no, no espero respuesta, simplemente y con una tenue sonrisa dio media vuelta, pero, pero una mano temblorosa y dudosa lo detuvo por un instante mas

-nos, nos volveremos a ver?

-tal vez…

-y… y si eso sucede tu…? –lo miro fijamente , que respuesta esperaba? Tal vez su corazón era el único que sabia

-yo seré tu mejor amigo…

el abrir de una puerta fue la que termino sacándola de aquel vago recuerdo, de ese recuerdo que solo guardaba en su corazón

-acaso interrumpo algo?

-a..no, no por que lo dices?

-pues por que llevo mas de 10 minutos tocando y como no respondías pues tuve que entrar, serena esta todo bien?

Afirmo con una leve sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie, pero al tratar de hacerlo con su mano derecha tiro una taza de porcelana que por lógica término rompiéndose… -cielos! –dijo rápidamente mientras se agachaba para recoger aquellos trozos, molliy extrañada por la reacción se acerco para ayudarla , notando así como es que serena sangraba de su dedo anular pero no mostraba signo de dolor, ni de molestia solo… solo su expresión era vacía ,así es no expresaba nada

-Serena estas bien?..

-a… si…si solo, solo…

Lleva esto a la mesa 5, quieres?

-enseguida

Llevaba la bandeja torpemente pues ese era su primer día, y por si fuera poco café era lo que tenia que servir además de que su corto y muy entallado uniforme no ayudaba pues parecía que no la dejaba respirar, y como si una maldición gitana la siguiera termino chocando con alguien..Con ese alguien que provoco el tirar de las tazas

-lo…lo siento no te vi..-trataba de disculparse aquel culpable, pero era cierto no la había visto pues apenas si se había puesto de pie

-no…no te preocupes fue mi culpa,- sonrió levemente mientras se agachaba a recoger con una sonrisa melancólica, sabia que el dueño no tardaría en venir

-déjame ayudarte..-aquel culpable ya se había agachado..

-no, no es necesario usted es un cliente y..-decía tratando de justificarse, aun no alzaba la mirada, pues estaba segura de que no podría verlo a los ojos, la razón? La razón era que sus celestes estaban apunto de llorar, sí era débil y sabia que la despedirían

-pero si te cortaste!- dijo aquel chico que no dudo ni un segundo mas en tomarla de la mano para ver aquella herida… ese contacto, ese contacto de escasos segundos provocaron un escalofrió en su piel…un escalofrió claramente mutuo pues en ese instante aquella rubia alzo la mirada y aquel pelinegro quedo estático, ambos simplemente se quedaron viendo y admirando

-Serena..Serena!!

-que..a, lo siento molly..-en ese instante termino por ponerse de pie mientras dejaba a un lado aquellos trozos tirados y se dirigía a aquella ventana solo para admirar la ciudad, ¿Por qué llegaron esos recuerdos?, no lo sabia

-acaso sucede algo?

-negó mientras tomaba su bolso-podrías decirle a Yaten que me disculpe por hoy y que lo veré mañana..

-si pero..

-muchas gracias-y ya sin decir mas salió rápidamente

**x X x**

-seguramente lo dijo para molestarme, no lo crees?..-se le quedo viendo quizá para obtener alguna respuesta mas sin embargo vio nuevamente la misma mirada de aquella tarde cuando salieron de REIKA ,sin mas y derrotada termino por ponerse de pie provocando algo de ruido pues ese pequeño ruido de la taza llena de café cayendo logro sacar a su acompañante de sus pensamientos…

-yo..-intento decir algo al ver a su novia tomando su bolso lista para marcharse

-no digas nada, después de todo yo soy la loca a la que le gusta hablar..-sin mas dio media pero el no permitiría que se fuera solo así, por lo que sin dudar la tomo de la mano

-yo..-dio un largo suspiro quizá para pensar en sus palabras..-yo lo siento, en verdad lo siento michiru no era mi intención ignorarte es solo que..

-seiya, intento ser comprensiva pero, pero entiéndeme, a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor no saber de tu relación con ella por que no se si me ignoras por que estas cansado o, o por que piensas en ella –sus palabras encerraban algo de dolor y tristeza, emociones que no pasaron inadvertidas por el

-lo se, y es por eso que pido que me disculpes, no es mi intensión lastimarte, sabes que te quiero

-medio sonrió al escuchar aquello, realmente no sabia por que solo se conformaba con ese "te quiero"-lo se-finalmente dijo con algo de alegría al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a el para poder besarlo, un beso que para ella era placentero, pues de alguna forma la hacia sentirse querida y necesitada mientras que para el eran otras las emociones que pasaban por su corazón

**x X x**

-me estas escuchando!-finalmente estallo de enfado, logrando así llamar la atención de algunas personas, estaba sentada en el parque, en una pequeña banca rodeada de flores con el celular en la oreja

-mina cálmate- se escucho del otro lado-y si te estoy escuchando pero por que no mejor me cuentas cuando regrese? Mi vuelo sale en unos minutos y…

-dio un largo suspiro quizás para calmarse, después de todo Artemio no tenia culpa de su enfado-lo…lo siento es solo que…

-lo se, estas algo tensa pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien después de todo no creo que lo veas a toda hora

-eso espero-termino de decir algo animada –Artemio

-si

-te amo-por que lo dijo? no lo sabia, quizá por que quería escuchar esa misma palabra

-escucho una pequeña risa.-yo también, ahora si me tengo que

-Artemio!-hablo antes de que dijera otra cosa

-si

-regresaras antes del desfile verdad?

-hare todo lo posible así que cuídate, quieres?

-artem…-ya no termino la frase pues ese odiado tic.. tic.. se escucho en segundos, ya había colgado, termino solo con apagar su celular ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su departamento, caminar sola hacia ese amplio y solitario departamento…

**x X x**

-muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación

-negó con una pequeña sonrisa- descuide –dijo tímidamente y con algo de rubor-entonces esta aquí por la boda de su hermano-realmente se alegraba de poder sacar algo de conversación

-lita háblame de tu, quieres? y si, estoy aquí por eso, se casara en un mes con serena tsukino

-con la diseñadora de modas?!- no evito decir con sorpresa aunque callo al ver la reacción de taiki -a, lo siento es solo que

-sonrió un poco..-vaya no sabia que mi futura cuñada era tan famosa

-bueno se habla mucho de ella y de su matrimonio con Yaten kou.. lo que quiere decir que si ella se va a casar con su hermano, eso significa que su hermano es, es Yaten kou? –dijo algo sorprendida a lo que taiki solo pudo afirmar-vaya..-termino de decir mas calmada mientras le daba un sorbo mas a su bebida, taiki solo la miro con una sonrisa, esa achica le había llamado la atención y además le parecía linda, termino solo mirándola fija y detenidamente, la estaba mirando cuando de repente la imagen de una chica de cabellera azulada y mirar como el cielo llego a su mente fugazmente

-sucede algo?-no evito preguntar la ver como es que torpemente había tirado la azucarera

-negó rápidamente- no es nada..-sonrio un poco..-por que no mejor vamos a algún otro lado

-me encantaría pero tengo que regresar al hospital, mi descanso ya termino y…

-descuida quizá en otra ocasión- término de decir con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie listo para marcharse, no sin antes ver nuevamente a lita, quizá para cerciorarse de que aquella chica que paso por su mente no volviera a hacerlo

**x X x**

**En algún lugar de Nueva York**

-solo un café y, y te dejare en paz, que dices?-por encima vez insistía aquél joven

-lo siento ya le dije que no

-acaso su novio se molestaría?

-afirmo levemente- así es, mi novio es muy celoso-termino de decir con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su departamento, una sonrisa que desapareció en medio de una lagrima al cerrar la puerta tras ella, por que no era capas de decir que si,? por que aún no era capas de decir que era libre,? que no tenia novio, que su vida era muy solitaria

Ring…ring

-Diga?- contesto rápidamente-en…enserio?-no lo creía –mu…muchas gracias, mañana? Si., si hay problema –termino por colgar con una leve sonrisa, sí, su vida era solitaria pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de esas vacaciones solicitadas hace meses, esas vacaciones que pensó serian compartidas, pero bueno sabia que eso era lo que le faltaba, salir de nueva york, salir de esa ciudad que solo inundaba su mente de recuerdos, dulces y amargos recuerdos, además de que aprovecharía ese viaje pues sabia que ahí residía un medico muy importante

**x X x**

-muchas gracias, y no sabes si serena se fue a su departamentito?

-negó- solo me dijo que la disculpara por todo el día

-ya veo, -dio un largo suspiro mientras se ponía de pie..- cancela mis citas del día de hoy y..

-disculpe

-si?

-lo siento pero el señor sukishiro hablo para confirmar la cita del día de hoy a las 6, también cancelo esa cita?

-negó, sabia que esa cita era de suma importancia, -dígale que nos vemos en el restaurante zenon a las 6 como habíamos acordado-era verdad por poco olvidaba esa reunión, ¿Cómo se enteraron que quería vender la compañía de estados unidos? No lo sabía y eso era lo que quera averiguar

**x X x**

-realmente nunca imagine que fuera tu la que tocara-decía mientras dejaba una taza de té sobre la pequeña mesilla de la sala y tomaba asiento frente a ella, después de todo no la podía dejar afuera, sí tenían diferencias y ya no se hablaban mucho pero de vez en cuando serena iba a verla, aunque fuese solo para dejarle algo de dinero

-ni yo me imagine que mis pies me traerían aquí-termino de contestar con una leve sonrisa

-acaso tu visita se debe a que lo viste?

-que?..-se sorprendió ante lo que su madre había dicho-sabes que seiya esta aquí?

-con una leve sonrisa pudo afirmar aquella duda-vino casi a media noche, venia de la casa de sally cuando me lo encontré tocando el timbre, fue una sorpresa el verlo, una grata sorpresa-finalizo con una sonrisa, serena ya no dijo nada mas solo continuo mirando el movimiento tranquilo de aquella bebía, un silencio algo incomodo se creo en aquella sala, no sabia ni siquiera por que estaba ahí, simplemente había salido de su oficina queriendo relajarse un poco y dejar de pensar en el, pero cuando menos lo pensó o imagino ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su antigua casa ,el silencio seguía, no sabia que decir realmente pues ni siquiera sabia la razón de su estancia ahí, finalmente sonrió un poco

-mamá-la llamo

-si

-sonrió un poco- sabes, también vi a su novia-quizás quería charlar con su madre, quizás ese tema le pareció cualquier cosa, o quizá quería un consejo

-vaya! –dijo con algo de sorpresa- y es linda?-no evito cuestionar provocando la extrañeza de serena-lo digo por que seria una lastima que anduviera con una bruja cuando seiya es tan lindo y atento además de guapo y…

-se como es, así que no tienes por que describirlo-.dijo con algo de enfado a lo que su madre sonrió un poco- y si es linda, es mas me pidió que diseñara su vestido de novia

-y lo harás?-nuevamente su curiosidad salía, lo mismo que aquellas facciones en su hija, esas facciones que hacia mucho no veía

-afirmo levemente- me lo pidió como un favor especial-contesto

-un favor especial?, eso quiere decir que piensan llevar acabo esa promesa?

-afirmo nuevamente con aquella facción, aquella facción que su madre describía como confusa y dudosa – si, ahora seiya yo somos amigos-finalizo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de beber su té

-amigos?

-afirmo-lo mejores amigos-finalizo mirándola

Termino viéndola fija y detenidamente, quizá para encontrar algo en esos celestes, algo que encontró pues termino por sonreír cálidamente

**x X x**

-adonde vas? –cuestiono al ver como es que tenia su mano justo sobre la cerradura de la puerta

-iré a dar paseo, quieres venir?-cuestiono con una sonrisa

-negó-estoy demasiado cansada, yo creo que me daré un baño y descansare hasta mañana

-sonrió, sabia que diría eso pues después de ir a comer fueron al cine e hicieron alguna compras, michiru adoraba comprar ropa –entonces te veré hasta mañana

-sonrió mientras se acercaba seductoramente hasta el, llegando a quedar justo frete a su rostro, opto por tomar su corbata atrayéndolo a ella-no quisieras quedarte a ayudarme con el baño?-finalizo con un susurro de seducción

-sonrió un poco-sabes que si me quedo ya no te dejare descansar

-mmm… creo que valdrá la pena arriesgarme-.finalizo mientras aprisionaba su labios

**x X x**

Termino empacando su última prenda, su vuelo saldría mañana por la mañana y no quería llegar tarde, ya llevaba todo, todo excepto, excepto aquella fotográfica que justamente ahora mismo miraba detenidamente, aquella fotografía que estaba en el buro junto a aquel florero vacio, esa fotografía que no se atrevía a tirar, y esa fotografía que termino metiendo en aquella maleta, por que no era capas de olvidarlo?, por que no era capas de decirle adiós? por que esos violetas no salían de su corazón…?

**x X x**

veía aquellas hermosas estrellas, la noche era fresca, pues la brisa era suave y ligera además de que no se percibía frio alguno ,estaba sentada en una pequeña banca solo admirando la luna y las palpitantes estrellas

**flash back**

-no tienes que hacerlo..después de todo tal vez estas muy ocupada y

-lo haré después de todo somos los mejores amigos, no?

-es que no quisiera molestarte-realmente esa era la razón?

-negó intentando mantener aquella sonrisa- no es ninguna molestia, además eso hacen los amigos, Se ayudan y si yo puedo ayudarte pues

-entonces ese es un si - decía michiru emocionada no quitando su brazo de su novio, serena simplemente termino afirmando mientras miraba el rostro de seiya, aunque mas bien sus ojos, tal vez para tratar de leerlos o solo para perderse en ellos

**Fin flash back**

Choco sus puños levemente sobre el cristal de la ventana, sonrió tontamente mientras la abría y percibía la brisa sobre su rostro, serró los ojos por un momento… ¿Por qué? Quizás para que apareciera la imagen de ella, o solo quizás para que apareciera alguna otra cosa o alguien más término mostrando sus zafiros para ahora concentrarlos en el palpitar de las estrellas, en ese palpitar y en esa hermosa luna llena

-me pregunto si estarás viendo esto… bombón….

-seiya…-finalizo mientras sus celestes se iluminaban ante esa hermosa luz de luna

¿Comó dejar de amarte?, vida ¿Comó?

si aun estas muy adentro en mi corazón,

si en cada beso que nos dimos

y en cada sueño que tuvimos

se despertaba en mi alma una ilusión.

¿Comó olvidarte ahora?, vida ¿Comò?

si hasta al tocar mis manos te siento aquí

siento que aun estas conmigo

y que soy tu más fiel amigo

¡Ves! no te has arrancado de mi sentir

Tan solo te recuerdo y te extraño

los días son más largos si pienso en tí

No sé si nos hicimos daño, poco el lindo vivir

todo lo que gritaba nuestro sentir

Hasta donde tu estés quisiera mandarte

esto que tengo en mi se te olvido

es la ilusión más grande que nunca se murió

y un beso que mi boca ya no te dió

Tan solo te recuerdo y te extraño

los días son más largos si pienso en tí

no sé si nos hicimos daño, poco el lindo vivir

todo lo que gritaba nuestro sentir.

Continuara….

Alguien me odia? Jaja yo creo que si (sobre todo las que me leyeron y pedían actualización rápida además de aquellas personitas que han actualizado antes que yo y no han recibido reviw de mi parte, pero JURO que ya llegara por k ya empecé a leer jaja etto creo k me Salí del tema -.- ignoren este paréntesis ok weno no todo jaja ), pero weno aquí mi actualización ,espero que esta historia guste o que al menos les provoque un rato agradable de lectura, muchas gracias pro sus reviws y valioso tiempo prestado les prometo que verán la palabra FIN así que por eso no se preocupen me gustan mucho su cometarios los leo toditos ahora si y esperando reviws se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**

**Denle click en go y háganme feliz**

**Titulo d ela canción: como dejar de amarte**

**Interprete: Marco Antonio Solís (bukis) **

-


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo IV

**capitulo V**

**Sobrellevando **

El silencio reinaba en aquélla oficina… realmente ni siquiera estaba segura de como es que había aceptado y mas aún no sabia por que había propuesto el que ambos subieran a su oficina, cuando esa mañana llego a su trabajo jamás se imagino el que seiya estuviera ya esperándola, junto con su prometeica, esa palabra que ocupo durante toda la noche sus pensamientos...

ahora michiru solo miraba las infinidades de diseños que tenia serena en una carpeta, Seiya los miraba con ella, aunque claro solo miraba pues realmente y aún aunque su mente quisiera impedirlo no podía dejar de ver cada movimiento que realizaba aquella rubia

-voy pasar..-aquella voz saco a los tres de cualquiera que fuese su pensamiento en ese momento..la puerta enseguida se abrió..-princesa no as vis...-callo al ver a las visitas ,las cuales de inmediato se pusieron de pie por educación..-perdón no me imaginaba que tuvieras visitas ,será mejor que venga después..

-a no de ninguna manera nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad Seiya.?.-interrumpió de inmediato michiru con una sonrisa..

-"Seiya?.." aquel nombre resonó fuertemente..lo había escuchado..pero donde?

-a..si así es y..

-Seiya?..-ahora pregunto Yaten extrañado, serena simplemente imagino el por que de esa extrañes e intriga en sus palabras..por lo que termino poniéndose de pie..

-si así es Yaten ,quiero presentarte a Seiya Kou ,Seiya el es Yaten mi..-guardo silencio.,¿por qué le resultaba difícil ahora ,el decir aquella palabra..?-mi..

-su prometido..-finalizo Yaten desafiante mientras le extendía su mano, un saludo desafiante que fue correspondido..

-mucho gusto..-termino de decir retadoramente..

-igualmente..-dijo algo sarcástico mientras tomaba a serena de la cintura, ciertamente un ambiente no muy grato estaba apunto de formarse, serena estaba a punto de tomar la palabra pero…

-serena- alguien mas entraba a interrumpir

-que sucede molly

-molly se sintió algo avergonzada pues pudo notar todas aquellas miradas- bueno lo que pasa es que la señorita aino esta aquí y

-mina aino!!-no evito decir con sorpresa

-michiru- la reprendió un poco su novio

-lo siento seiya es solo que, enserio trabajas con la famosa modelo mina aino?-serena solo pudo afirmar sus palabras mientras daba un largo suspiro

-dile a la señorita aino que me espere en mi oficina molly

-molly simplemente afirmo sus palabras- compromiso- y finalmente se retiro dejando a serena algo extrañada

-la atenderás tu? –no, no podía creer lo que Yaten había propuesto, pues el no trataba con las modelo directamente, pues siempre decía que eran niñitas mimadas y sin una pisca de cerebro, pues su único tema a relucir eran maquillaje, espejo y figura

Yaten simplemente afirmo –ayer me cruce con ella y créeme no serás capas tratar con una persona como ella –al y termino de esas palabras salió de la oficina ignorando por completo la mirada y expresión que mantenía serena, ¿Qué le había querido decir? , el único que vio aquella expresión era seiya, el cual simplemente sonrió un poco

-quizá lo dijo por que nos vio aquí contigo y pensó que nosotros éramos mas importantes que aquella modelo, ¿no lo crees?

acaso trataba de animarla, acaso se preocupo por la mirada que expreso o acaso aún la conocía demasiado

-si quizás tengas razón-sonrió montanamente pues sin notarlo michiru ya estaba al lado de seiya tomado cariñosamente su brazo

-sabes serena este diseño fue el que mas me gusto-ahora lo decía extendiéndole la carpeta, serena la tomo y lo miro de inmediato impactándose un poco por aquel diseño

-aunque claro ese rosa podríamos cambiarlo por azul celeste, o cielo, mm no se, tu que opinas seiya?

-bueno yo…- no sabia que decir esa expresión de serena era algo extraña, mientras que serena aun no entendía como es que SU diseño se había traspapelado en aquella carpeta

**x X x**

-te estoy diciendo que habrás la maldita puerta!!

-ya te dije que no, vete! Acaso no entiendes?

-y que quieres que entienda, que de la noche a la mañana me dejaste de querer?, de amar?

Ahora no escucho repuesta del otro lado, un silencio incompresible y difícil de descifrar se había formado

-por dios, ábreme-ahora suplico –por favor, yo se que no eh sido el mejor, que hemos tenido diferencias pero,

-ya te dije que..-al fin escucho respuesta y recargo un poco su cuerpo y frente en aquella puerta serrada para poder escuchar un poco mejor -ya, ya te dije que no es tu culpa, que soy yo, que soy yo la que

-y por que no me explicas entonces? Por que no me dices que es lo que te pasa?, me dices que tienes? por dios!-grito un poco- estoy seguro de que hemos tenido peores problemas, juntos los superaremos-.ahora hablaba con algo de esperanza- esta vez no huiré, a tu lado yo se que

-por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil y, y vete

-es, esta bien, me iré pero, pero antes de irme quiero que sepas que, que te amo –y ya sin ninguna esperanza de que aquella puerta se abriera dio media vuelta dispuesto a abordar el elevador, listo para marcharse definitivamente de aquel departamento, de ese departamento que había sido testado de noches de amor, de locura, de sueños, de gritos, de peleas, de reconciliaciones, en fin de todo…

Mientras que al otro lado de la puerta una peli azul caía derrotada con más de mil lagrimas rondando esos ojos celestes descargando toda su furia e impotencia en un pequeño trozo de papel que mantenía arrugado entre sus manos.., ese trozo de papel que le había robado sus sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas

**Fin flash back**

Disculpe se encuentra bien- no evito preguntar con preocupación la ver como es que esos ojos azules estaba llenos de lagrimas, ¿en que momento comenzó a llorar cono en aquella ocasión? No lo sabía simplemente trato de verse y sonar indiferente

-descuide estoy bien-sonrió un poco- a que hora aterrizaremos?

-en una par de minutos

-muchas gracias –finalmente volvió a cerrar los ojos, quizás para visualizar esos violetas

**x X x**

-y bien?

-ya le dije que con quién yo quiero hablar es con la señorita tsukino, no con usted, así que hágame el favor de ir con ella y decirle que quiero verla-finalizo mientras tomaba asiento en aquel pequeño sillón que adornaba la pequeña sala de la amplia oficina

-creí haberle dicho que esta muy ocupada

-y yo creí haberle dicho que si no es con ella entonces cancelare mi contrato

-sonrió un poco.- vaya! Pero si creí que eso había quedado muy claro , su presencia en este desfile no es muy necesaria y si lo que quiere es el contrato pues..

-bien. -sonrió mientras se ponía de pie ante la confusa mirada de Yaten -háblele a akisali, o akisuki o como quiera que la haya llamado- dijo segura, la ultima vez cedió, ¿la razón?, no la sabia aun, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie le decía que hacer a mina aino y Yaten kou no será la excepción, además sabia ya de muy buena fuente que a REIKA no le convenía cancelar aquel contrato –vamos hágalo- finalizo mientras nuevamente tomaba asiento, pero esta vez de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa triunfal , Yaten no lo creía mas sin embargo solo la miro fija y detenidamente no evitando así… ¿ruborizarse?

-Sucede algo señor kou?-no evito preguntar al ver su expresión

-nada en realidad señorita aino- se limito a contestar rápidamente pues esa actitud suya le pareció idiota a al vez que estúpida – es solo que, en realidad quiere el contrato?

-pues si no me deja hablar con la señorita tsukino pues

Si, definitivamente esa chica tenia algo… ¿Especial?

**x X x**

-No te gustaron, no es así?-dijo algo avergonzado al ver su expresión

-no-negó de inmediato- no es eso, es solo que solo llevamos dos días de conocernos y, bueno es solo que-estaba bastante avergonzada y su color rosado aumentaba a rojo, parecía que le haría competencia a aquel semáforo

-crees que es muy rápido

-a, no bueno si, digo no, bueno-sonrió un poco- es solo que

-te gustaría ser mi novia lita kino- no evito decir con galantería mientras tomaba su mentón delicadamente haciendo que lo mirara, quería ver esos ojos nuevamente para saber y cerciorarse de que ella podría ayudarlo

**x X x**

-se..será mejor que, que se vaya-decía entre voz cortada pues apenas trataba de recobrar el aliento después de ese largo beso, ese beso que se presentaba cada que se daba la oportunidad

-por que? Si no hay nadie en casa, mi hermano salió con michiru-dijo al mismo tiempo en que nuevamente la rodeaba por la cintura- seguramente de compras –susurro en su oído seductoramente logrando así ruborizarla- haruka no llego a noche y mi padre salió por asuntos de la empresa así que..- y sin esperar un minuto mas la arrojo sobre la cama para quedar justo sobre ella y besar sin control alguno su cuello

-Darién!..Darién estas arriba?

-sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de pie –creo que olvide a mi esposa-sonrió un poco mientras daba un largo suspiro- setsuna yo

-Darién!-nuevamente aquella voz lo llamaba

-se… será mejor que se apresure o se enfadara

-Darién simplemente afirmó mientras sonreía de lado- lo siento mucho

-setsuna solo negó con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que desaprecio al ver como la puerta se serraba frete a ella, ¿Por qué era incapaz de olvidar? Por esos besos aun la volvían loca? Por que Darién chiva seguía siendo su tormento?

**x X x**

dio un largo bostezo mientras seguía caminando por aquellas calles concurridas, quizá no había sido buena idea el pasar la noche en aquel viejo barrio pues no transitaban muchos taxis por sus calles, además de que no traía mucho efectivo, quizá no había sido buena idea el haber salido de la mansión sin dinero, pero bueno, quien iba a decir que se metería en el primer bar que se le cruzara en el camino, que bebería hasta la ultima gota de alcohol que su cuerpo aguantara y que además pasaría la noche con dos completas desconocidas,

-demonios!- no evito decir molesto al tocarse su cabeza- sí, sin duda esa jaqueca el mismo se la había buscado

**x X x**

ahora simplemente miraba a amabas, veía como es que ambas checaban aquella carpeta, no se había percatado pero ambas podrían parecer ¿gemelas? No, en definitiva no podrían ser gemelas pues en primera serena eran un poco mas baja de estatura , su peinado era completamente distinto, serena lo peinaba de una forma inocente pues aun usaba esas dos largas coletas mientras que mina lo peinaba mas maduro usando media coleta, además de que los celestes de serena eran simplemente deslumbrantes, mientras que lo de mina eran azules, si, solo azules, aunque si bien no la conocía al menos con la mirada pudo deducir que era una persona decidida y segura de ella misma además de saber que es lo que realmente quiere, mientras que serena era algo insegura , delicada y de carácter bastante flexible ,ella prefería darte la razón a enfrentarte y.. ¿y que es lo que estaba haciendo? Acaso comparaba a SU prometida con una completa extraña?

-entonces mañana esta bien?-aquella voz lo saco de cualquiera que fuese su pensamiento

-si así es, y nuevamente es un placer y un gusto el que usted aceptara, no sabe lo…

-por favor serena, la adulas demasiado, es solo una modelo-no evito decir Yaten

-sabe una cosa, yo no tengo la culpa de que usted no reconozca mi trabajo y la señorita tsukino si, así que si piensa nuevamente ofenderme

-eso no volverá a suceder mina, te lo aseguro, no es así Yaten?-ahora miro con algo de enfado a su prometido

-mm-.un leve levantamiento de hombros y una sonrisa sarcástica fue su mejor respuesta

**x X x**

la noche ya daba nuevamente su aparición, las brisa era ,suave, refrescante y delicada pues mecía con elegancia las ramas de los arboles, si, sin duda una noche muy hermosa se vivía en Tokio

-muchas gracias-decía al momento de recibir aquella carta, comenzó a leer para ver que es lo que pediría para cenar, aunque su atención dejó de tenerla aquella carta cuando sintió una suave mano sobre la suya pues no evito sonreír y mirar aquel culpable

-sucede algo?

-negó con una sonrisa- es solo que no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que luces esta noche, sabes? Me gusta tu vestido- y era verdad lucia hermosa su cabellera larga y ese escotado vestido rojo le veían a la perfección, ella no evito ruborizarse

-como te va a gustar si tu me lo regalaste, acaso ya no lo recuerdas?

-rio un poco- no es eso es solo que me gusta mas puesto que colgado

-sabes algo Darién, a veces eres muy bueno con los cumplidos y a veces no lo eres tanto

-tu crees?

-afirmo mientras nuevamente regresaba su vista a la carta-dime algo

-si?

-en verdad te parezco hermosa?-no evito ruborizarse ,algo que Darién noto pues nuevamente tomo su mano delicadamente para después acercarla a su rostro y besarla, era verdad que su matrimonio prácticamente fue arreglado pero para rei no había sido un simple arreglo de dinero y conveniencia si no un arreglo del destino y del corazón pues desde siempre ella había estado enamorada de el, mientras que para Darién , bueno era verdad que su corazón no la amaba que ya tenia a quién amar pero aun le era imposible asimilar aquellas palabras que setsuna le dijo el día de su boda

**Flash back**

-Vámonos, aun podemos irnos-decía tomándola bruscamente del brazo

-si usted hace eso su padre lo desheredara

-eso no me importa

-dice eso ahora pero yo se que si le importa, además de que yo se, que no le quiere hacer eso a rei, usted la quiere

-si la quiero pero no la amo, yo a quién amo es a ti setsuna y se que tu también a mi, por que no simplemente huimos juntos- ya se estaba desesperando ya era hora de hacer su aparición en el jardín donde se efectuaría la boda

-puede enamorarse otra vez

-que?

-sonrió mientras delicadamente deshacía su atadura-las personas pueden enamorarse otra vez, no lo olvide, trate de ser feliz

**Fin flash back **

Al separase de ella no evito sonreírle sinceramente, a veces pasaba momentos dulces con rei eso no pudo evitar pensarlo mientras la besaba, acaso aquellas palabras eran verdad?,no lo sabia , pues lo único que sabia en ese instante era que rei de alguna manera lo hacia sentirse bien

-ordenamos?

**x X x**

-vaya! Jamás pensé que te encontraría aquí serena

-sonrió al escuchar la voz y de inmediato freno aquel columpio – pensé que ya no te vería hasta mañana-decía al ver como es que tomaba posesión del otro columpio y empezaba a mecerse

-michiru se sentía cansada y bueno yo quise salir a dar un paseo, Tokio sigue igual que la ultima vez

-sonrió un poco, le alegraba que de algún modo seiya estuviera a su lado, quizá el ser amigos le ayudaría a deshacer toda duda de su corazón – en realidad nada a cambiado todo sigue igual. quizá lo único que cambio es que el señor que vendía helados en aquella esquina ya no lo hace

-ya no?- no evito frenar y preguntar sorprendido

-serena afirmo- desde hace medio año, parece ser que tuvo un problema legal pues la policía vino a sacarlo-sonrió un poco- fue divertido pues el señor drew no quería dejar la heladería y empezó a aventar su helado para defenderse –ahora rio – de algún modo fue helado gratis pues pasabas y el helado prácticamente caía sobre tu cara –seiya no tardo en compartir aquella risa

-me hubiera gustado estar allí pues su helado siempre fue el mejor

-así es-dio un largo suspiro quizá para calmar un poco aquel latido-seiya

-si

-no te lo había dicho pero me da gusto el que hallas regresado

-seiya sonrió- y a mi me gusto ver y saber que sigues siendo la misma de siempre, aunque ay algo que no logro entender

-y que es?

-por que te mudaste

-su expresión cambio un poco- bueno lo hice por que

-serena?!-

ante aquella voz ambos voltearon y serena ano evito ponerse de pie inmediatamente pues Yaten estaba paralizado y había dejado caer un gran y hermoso ramo de rosas

continuara…

hi!! Espero que aun recuerden esta historia ya empieza lo weno a partir del siguiente capi pues ya llega amy, por que haruka tomo? Que dirá Yaten , que le dirá serena, que dirá seiya jaja los celos ya saldrán, además por que Yaten comparo a serena con mina? Aun le falta a esta historia espero que quieran seguir acompañándome pues … si me eh tardado en actualiza pero créanme si tendrá FIN muxas gracias por sus reviws espero k me dejen uno en este capi

ahora si se despide por ahora su amiga

**tSuKi Ai KoU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

**CELOS, ENCUENTROS Y DECEPCIONES**

La brisa la sentía demasiado fresca, su vuelo acababa de aterrizar y justo ahora se encontraba fuera del aeropuerto esperando algún taxi cuando su móvil sonó, se sorprendió bastante al ver el número, uno nada desconocido

-diga

-se puede saber qué rayos haces en Tokio!

Serró un momento los ojos para dar un largo suspiro pues ciertamente pensó que se enteraría de su viaje por lo menos hasta mañana , aunque claro eso era algo imposible ya que trabajaban en el mismo hospital y por consiguiente sabia de esas vacaciones

-estoy de vacaciones así que

-vacaciones? Amy, tu sabes que lo menos que puedes tener ahora son vacaciones, deberías

-Richard por favor-ahora hablo casi suplicando para que no la regañara mas- el vuelo fue cansado y

-tienes donde quedarte?-parecía que su voz sonaba más comprensible

-sonrió un poco-buscare un hotel así que no te preocupes

-pide un taxi, y dile que te deje en la avenida 23, ahora mismo le hablo a mi amigo para que te espere

-no es necesario puedo cuidarme sola

-amy por favor-ahora era él, el que parecía suplicar-no me hagas ir hasta Tokio y traerte de vuelta

-no evito sonreír un poco mas pues sabía que Richard podía ser algo testarudo si se lo proponía-deacuerdo

**xXx**

-entonces tratas de decirme que solo fue un encuentro ¿casual?, ese sujeto es el mismo que tenias en tu celular ¿no es así?

-si, así es- no, no el mentiría, además ¿por qué hacerlo? Si después de todo seiya era su amigo

-ya veo, ahora serias tan amable de contarme ¿qué clase de relación mantenías con él?

Y esa pregunta la sorprendió bastante pues yaten ciertamente nunca se había interesado demasiado en sus amigos, es mas el desinterés era tal que ni siquiera sabía un solo nombre de las demás personas que la rodeaban exceptuando molly y tal vez su novio kelvin

-fue mi primer y único ex novio- sé lo dijo al mismo tiempo en que tomaba asiento y veía como es que yaten hacia lo mismo, esta sería una larga noche sin duda

**xXx**

-aun no lo puedo creer? Entonces pasaste la noche en ese lugar? Y…

-michi, quieres dejar de regañarme, después de todo si no me vez cruzar la puerta en este estado ni siquiera habrías notado el que no pase la noche aquí, o ¿me equivoco?

Finalizo encarándola pues estaba recostado boca abajo sobre aquella cama y tenía su rostro hundido en aquella almohada, pero ahora, justo ahora tenía sus esmeraldas clavados en esos aguamarina que solo veían un leve tono de… ¿reproche? Pero ¿por qué? Que podría reprocharle ¿acaso el que no notara su ausencia? O…

-vaya!! así que haruka ya regreso, se puede saber ¿donde estuviste?

-lo que me faltaba! – y mas que molesto y aún con un fuerte dolor de cabeza salió de aquella habitación –iré por comida, muero de hambre- fue lo último que dijo para salir y dejar a un seiya extrañado y a una michiru preocupada, ¿qué le pasaba últimamente a haruka?

**xXx**

-gracias por acompañarme

-no fue nada, te parece si mañana salimos?

Sonrió en afirmación realmente se la pasaba bastante bien con taiki, jamás pensó que el hacer doble guardia aquel día en el hospital le traería algo bueno, ahora mismo sentía que la vida tenía sentido y que no solo consistía en trabajar para vivir si no que también existían otras cosas como el amor, ¿acaso ya podía decir que estaba enamorada? No lo sabía pero de lo que justamente estaba segura en ese preciso momento era de que taiki kou provocaba algo mágico dentro de su corazón, algo mágico que comprobaba justo ahora al saborear esos dulces labios

**xXx**

Observó cómo es que ambos entraban tomados de la mano, vio como es que la hacía sonrojar quizá por algún cometario, y finalmente suspiro a ver como ambos entraban a su habitación

-cielos! Al menos ahora tengo el consuelo de no ser el único que pasa desapercibido en esta casa

Esa voz hizo que se sobresaltara, acaso la había visto "espiar" –jo...joven haruka yo

-sonrio un poco al mismo tiempo en que colocaba su mano sobre su hombro y le dedicaba una leve sonrisa- descuida sé guardar secretos, así como también tú ¿no?

y setsuna lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder esa sonrisa cómplice

**xXx**

..

era el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquella amplia habitación donde aparentaba descansar una hermosa rubia, pues ciertamente era ese sonido más el hecho de sentirse sola la que no la dejaba dormir, esa no era la primera noche que pasaba sola, pero si la única donde se sentía de ese modo, la primera noche donde por fin se daba cuenta de que era "eso" que le faltaba a su perfecta vida

**xXx**

el despertador sonó justo a las 8am ni siquiera estaba segura de porque es que lo había programado a esa hora si estaba de vacaciones, tal vez era el hecho de estar en una casa ajena la que le decía que no había que dar malas impresiones al pararse tarde, o quizá…

.

-buenos días señorita, el desayuno ya está servido-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta –el joven jedait la está esperando

O quizá era el hecho de que se encontraba en casa de ese chico, ciertamente no se esperaba aquello pues Richard jamás había mencionado el conocerlo

Ya abajo no esperaba menos ya que ese era el ambiente de una mansión, una mesa bastante amplia con solo dos lugares preparados y un delicioso desayuno

-y estas aquí solo por vacaciones?- No evito romper el hielo pues ciertamente cuando Richard le llamo no esperaba el que precisamente fuera ella de quien le hablara para que se hospedara en su casa

-negó tímidamente-en realidad yo esperaba el-guardo un poco de silencio quizá era mucho atrevimiento pero quería hacer un último intento-esperaba el conocerlo, quizá me conozca por mi trabajo en la clínica de nueva york y bueno yo…-ahora no sabía cómo decirlo

-sonrió mientras se tomaba el atrevimiento de tomar su mano con sutileza- porque no me acompañas a mi hospital, hago algunas cosas y después te muestro Tokio ¿qué dices? ¿aceptas?

**xXx**

Caminaba por las concurridas calles, realmente no le apetecía el quedarse en su amplio departamento sola por lo que decidió dar una pequeña vuelta por los parques, realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba Tokio aunque ciertamente esa no era la manera en la que quería conocerlo, finalmente dio un largo suspiro al encontrar una banca vacía para tomar asiento, cerro por un momento sus ojos para sentir la suave brisa cuando su celular comenzó a sonar no evitando así que una sonrisa adornara sus rosados labios al reconocer aquel tono

-si- contesto con claro signo de felicidad

-mina?

-sip, mina al habla, acaso se le ofrece algo caballero?-no evito jugar un poco, le gustaban esta clase de juegos por lo que su sonrisa se amplió aún más al escuchar la risa del otro lado de la línea

-solo hablo para decirte que eh llegado bien y que las contrataciones quizá se alarguen un poco mas y

-y no llegaras a tiempo- termino la frase un poco decepcionada

-bueno sé que aun no hay fecha para el desfile así que tal vez…

-descuida-sonrió mientras daba un largo suspiro realmente no quería que Artemio escuchase su voz un poco quebrada pues estaba segura de que si seguía disculpándose y ella hablando el que brotaran algunas lagrimas de decepción sería inevitable

-mina

-si

-te amo

Y nuevamente una sonrisa adorno sus labios ¿Cómo lo lograba? No lo sabía, de lo único que estaba segura era de que mientras escuchara esas simples palabras podría perdonarle todo, inclusive el que su corazón doliera cada vez que veía un asiento vacío entre la multitud que la admiraba

-yo también te amo

Y con nuevamente una sonrisa renovada en el rostro camino hacia REIKA quizá el trabajo le ayudaría un poco a distraerse

**XxX**

.toc

-Demonios!! Qué acaso no puedo dormir!!!-grito furioso al escuchar por decima vez aquellos golpes en su puerta por lo que se paró de inmediato no importándole el ir solo en bóxers a abrir la endemoniada puerta, no evitando así el ver con incredulidad a la persona que estaba frente a el

-vaya! Se puede saber por qué tanta insistencia? (nótese el sarcasmo)

-ya viste la hora que es, y tu aún…- guardo un poco de silencio- por dios haruka todavía hueles a alcohol!!!, acaso volviste a beber después de que llegaste?

Haruka guardo silencio pero no lo negaría, sí, después de tomar un baño y dirigirse a la cocina para comer algo vio una botella de wiski aunque ciertamente el terminársela no estaba dentro de sus planes, ¡por dios! Si ya hasta parecía alcohólico al emborracharse el solo pero no pudo evitarlo, simplemente el alcohol lo hacía olvidar el gran abismo que rodeaba su patética vida

-si lo hice - dijo sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento dirigiéndose a la cama nuevamente

-por qué?-ahora sonaba preocupada mientras entraba y lo veia introducirse dentro de las sabanas-haruka te estoy hablando!! dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eres mi ami…

-michiru, si viniste a sermonearme ahórrate tu platica que no estoy de humor-corto de inmediato lo que estuvo a punto de decir

-bufo un tanto molesta- bien como quieras, solo vine a invitarte a comer, seiya quiere ir a "sky blue" dice que la comida de ahí es

-michiru es enserio no estoy de humor, mejor vete con seiya que yo estoy mejor en la cama

-bien as lo que quieras pero si viniste a hasta Tokio solamente a emborracharte mejor te hubieras quedado- y sin mas haruka solo escucho el azotar de la puerta

"si, lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme pero" no evito incorporarse un poco para ver la botella de wiski bacia ¿Por qué había bebido? Oh! si ya lo recordaba el ver a michuru y seiya muy acarameladitos entrando a su habitación "que patético" y con ese pensamiento nuevamente trato de dormir

**XxX**

-así que bebió, está en cama y aparte insoportable

-dio un largo suspiro-si , no sé qué le pasa y sinceramente estoy muy preocupada

-seiya no evito sonreír-¿quieres que hable con él? Sé que es tu amigo pero quizá una plática entre hombres es lo que le hace falta

-enserio?...-dijo entusiasta- Es decir si me gustaría pero bueno no es como si haruka y tu fueran muy…

-amigos?-muchiru solo pudo afirmar-bueno es verdad que no nos llevamos bien del todo pero quizá sea el momento de empezar después de todo si es el padrino tengo que llevarme bien con el-finalizo con una sonrisa mientras veía hacia el frente del camino , paro en un semáforo justo frete a aquel parque donde la había visto la noche anterior

**Flash back**

-serena?!-

ante aquella voz ambos voltearon y serena no evito ponerse de pie inmediatamente pues Yaten estaba paralizado y había dejado caer un gran y hermoso ramo de rosas, al instante llego hasta ella y con un movimiento brusco la tomo del brazo para atraerla hacia el

-se puede saber que haces aquí y con él?- no evito mirar con enfado a seiya

-yo…-serena no sabía que decir

-creo que la esta lastimando-seiya no pudo evitar sostenerle la mirada al mismo tiempo en que el mismo tomaba el brazo de yaten y lo separaba del de serena, claramente enfadado pues no le gusto la manera en la que habia tomado el brazo de serena yaten se enfado aun mas ¿que se creia ese tipo? Que si mal no recordaba estaba esa mañana en la oficina de serena

-seiya lo mejor será que te vayas, ya hablaremos luego ¿si?-sonrió dulcemente tomando el brazo de yaten, seiya simplemente pudo afirmar y retirarse

**Fin flash back**

"me pregunto si estará bien" y con ese pensamiento paso ahora el verde del semáforo

**xXx**

-serena estas bien?- no evito preguntar molly pues esa era la sexta vez que masajeaba su brazo y no tenia mucho tiempo con el lápiz para que le doliera

-si, por que lo preguntas?

-bueno es que parece como si tu brazo… esta bien? Puedo ver?- e intento acercarse pero serena de inmediato se lo impidió

-descuida esta bien es solo que…-guardo silencio no evitando recordar lo brusco que fue yaten-

-serena tienes tiempo de… pensé que estabas sola

-molly sonrió y salió enseguida dejándolos solos

-querías algo?-eso sin duda fue una clara señal de que estaba aún enfadada

-yo-bajo un poco la mirada para después sonreír un poco-lo siento, aun te duele? Sabes que no era mi intensión es solo que

-serena negó con una sonrisa pues sabía que se preocupaba por ella y quizá no era motivo para enfadarse después de todo solo había sido un impulso después de todo- descuida, ahora dime a que venias?

yaten sonrió al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba y la tomaba por la cintura para atraerla a él y asi poder besarla libremente, realmente le gustaban sus labios, al separase no evito sonreírle

-recuerdas que te debo una comida en tu lugar faorito?

serena no evito lanzarse a sus brazos en un abrazo, el "sky blue" le encantaba y sobre todo los postres

**xXx**

un largo suspiro salió de sus labios al escuchar que ni serena ni yaten estaban y que sería hasta mañana cuando las pruebas de vestuario darían inicio, ahora mismo estaba por dirigirse al estacionamiento cuando su tacón se atoro en el concreto provocando una caída casi segura, casi por que alguien la tomo por la cintura evitándola

-estas bien?

-si-dijo algo apenada no evitando sorprenderse

-vaya pero si es la modelo más cotizada de todo el mundo- (creo que no hace falta notar el sarcasmo) y parece que le acabo de salvar su carrera

-enfadada termino apartandolo-vaya! pero si es el idiota de mi patrocinador (mas sarcasmo jeje)

Yaten no evito sonreír al ver aquella expresión, ella sin duda era la primera chica en llamarlo idiota mientras que mina no evito mirarlo con enfado y con algo de ¿rubor? Bueno quizá era de vergüenza, sí eso era, era vergüenza y no el ver esa sonrisa

-llamaste a la aseguradora?-ahora mismo llegaba serena

-a eso iba cuando la super modelo cayó en mis brazos

-¿super modelo?-sí sin duda ahora ese rubor se debía al enfado- pero que se cree, acaso me está insultando

-yo?

-yaten!-era serena quien halaba ahora- discúlpalo mina es solo que no está de buen humor, íbamos a comer y el auto no arranco-termino sonriendo algo apenada, mina no evito tranquilizarse, serena era la primera mujer que no la miraba con envidia, celos o rencor y eso, eso la alegro

-si gustan puedo llevarlos

-enserio?-serena se alegro de inmediato pues eso significaba que probaría su postre favorito ese dia

-si

-no-pero fue yaten el que borro su sonrisa

-pero yaten…

-no serena tomaremos un taxi y…

**xXx**

-lo lamento amy

-no se preocupe yo se que las emergencias en los hospitales ocurren

-sonrío un poco apenado-deja de llamarme de tu y pues realmente quería invitarte a comer, será en otra ocasión deacuerdo? Además vives en mi casa por ahora y te veré a diario –finalizo con una sonrisa

Amy afirmo realmente desde que salieron de la mansión solo habían ido al hospital, al principio solo dio indicaciones pero después tuvo que atender a algunos pacientes y bueno ahora no muy lejos de ahí hubo un accidente por lo que tenía que quedarse ya que justamente ahora había cambio de turno y no tenían mucho personal disponible

-si gusta puedo ayudar, después de todo soy doctora calificada

-yedait sonrió en afirmación- deacuerdo tomare tu palabra, podrías ir al consultorio 23 y decirle a lita kino que la espero en la sala de emergencias

amy afirmo enseguida y termino por retirarse, no conocía muy bien el hospital y estaba justo en la segunda planta en el consultorio 34 por lo que dedujo que el 23 estaria retrocediendo aunque pensándolo bien no sabía en qué área buscar, pues a su derecha estaba "diagnósticos médicos" (realmente no sé si existe esa area) y a su izquierda "pediatría" lo mejor quizá sería preguntar

-disculpe el consultorio 24?-pregunto a una enfermera que iba pasando

-está en el área de "diagnósticos médicos" al fondo, pero a quien busca?

-lita, lita kino y al ver su expresión un poco burlona supo que quizá la conocía-acaso la conoce?

-afirmo- si, pero no creo que ahora pueda atenderla

-a no?

-nego, - su novio llego desde hace meda hora y no a salido de su consultorio para nada, ni siquiera cuando se dio el aviso de que necesitaban ayuda en emergencias

Eso desconcertó a amy ¿pero qué clase de personas trabajan en ese hospital? Eso no era nada ético y como toda una doctora calificada pensando en sus pacientes primero, no dudo en dar las gracias e ir de inmediato al consultorio 23 tal vez no trabajaba ahí pero sabía que para una enfermera lo primordial era la vida de un ser humano antes que cualquier cosa así que con paso firme tomo rumbo fijo, ni si quera toco, solo abrió, y… y se arrepintió de inmediato la tal lita esta sobre el escritorio siendo besada por

-ta..taiki?

Continuara…

**notas de autora**

**Aclaro que esta historia no solo se centra en serena y seiya por lo k quisa en algunos capis ni siquiera aparezcan o este muy macada su realacion, la razón es muy simple ya que esta histora habla del destino del amor verdadero a veces va y otras viene y algunas mas esta tan cerca de nosotros k ni lo notamos, nuestros protagonistas viven su propia historia**

**Serena y seiya: fueron novios, terminaron como amigos pero aún esta ese "algo" por ahí**

**Darien y rei: aun no está muy marcada su historia pero si leen entre líneas setsuna forma parte importante **

**Taiki y amy: esta mas k claro que entre ellos hubo algo, sinceramente su historia me está costando un pokito de trabajo pues en ella marcare infidelidad, confianza y hasta cierto punto un amor obsesivo **

**Haruka y…. SI michiru jeje aun no ahí nada concreto pero ya verán lo k le espera pues aun falta otro personaje por ahí**

**Mina y artemio: la clara relación de k no basta solo unas horas de atención para llenar el corazón **

**Yaten y…. serena: una relación estable k kiza llegue a la monotonía **

**Cada uno con su propia historia, sus diferentes sueños, una clara representación de que el amor da muchas vueltas dejando al aire la posibilidad de enamorarte otra vez **

**YO Y MIS PROMOS JEJE weno solo me resta decirles k si aun me recuerdan y kieren k la finalice solo dejen reviw n.n**

Y para que negarlotsuki realmente esta k esconde la cara de vergüenza por este largisimo año de ausencia (aunk kisa algunas ni me recuerden ya u.u) o kisa fue más tiempo jeje una sincera disculpa pero tuve muchos problemas personales y profesionales pero al parecer ya se esta estabilizando nuevamente mi vida jeje asi k regreso solo para ponerles punto final a cada una de mis historias

¿Merezco algún review? n.n

**tSuKi Ai KoU**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO V**

**Celoso encuentro**

¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin duda alguna esa era la pregunta que quería hacer, mas sin embargo al ver esos azules afilados cargados con un poco de ironía y con quizá un destello de decepción hizo que simplemente apartara sus violetas

ciertamente no se esperaba esa reacción quizá un "amy "pero no, ni siquiera se dignaba a verla, la tensión no tardo en ser notoria pues ambos estaban solos en ese amplio pasillo justo afuera de urgencias, pues después de entrar y verlo, simplemente fue clara y concisa "se te requiere en la sala de urgencias" abandono el consultorio y pocos minutos después salía aquella castaña llamada lita de la mano de taiki ambos hacia la misma dirección , quizá pudo esperar a yedait en su consultorio, pero… pero sus piernas no respondieron como debían y termino sentándose justo a su lado ambos esperado quizá a la misma persona

-acaso pediste tu traslado a este hospital?- bien lo hizo, rompió el hielo pues el verla ahí realmente lo desconcertó por completo

-negó ¿le diría?- en realidad…

-es verdad ahora eso no me importa-rápidamente se corrigió –después de todo tu y yo a no tenemos nada que ver, así que no te molestes en responder- finalizo

-esas pocas palabras lograron abrir ese pequeño hueco que con ahincó trataba de serrar, ya habían pasado cerca de 4 meses pero…-tan mal terminamos…-logro articular en un susurro, un susurro que capto taiki pues su semblante se torno serio en cuestión de segundos

-tan mal que ni siquiera eres capaz de verme a los ojos

-sonrió incrédula mientras serraba los puños y se ponía de pie para encararlo ¿enfado quizá? O..- que yo no te veo?? Ja mas bien eres tu el que no se atreve a mirarme, acaso será porque esta vez no paso ni un mes para que te revolcaras con otra??- o sí quizá eran celos pues el tono de voz aumento de golpe

-que tratas de decirme!!-ahora era el que se ponía de pie desafiando esos azules-que no tengo derecho a hacer lo que se me plazca en este nuevo intermedio, porque te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me termino esta vez -no, no se quedaría callado

-¿intermedió? Acaso piensas que esto es un intermedio? Siempre haces lo mismo, nunca cambiaras

-y que esperabas?, que me quedara como un tonto como en otras ocasiones esperando a que la señorita se dignara a abrirme las puertas de su departamento, no amy no esta vez, querías que termináramos pues está bien esta vez…

no evito sonreír un poco

-que es tan graciosos, acaso dudas?

-no es graciosos es solo que acabo de darme cuenta de algo, aquella chica castaña, lita, es enfermera no es así?

-que con eso?

-nada en realidad es solo que…

¿amy?...¡amy!

**xXx**

Si yaten creía que llevaba las riendas de la relación estaba un poco equivocado pues en ocasiones como esta, era serena quien ganaba pues justamente transitando la carretera se podía apreciar un bello convertible amarillo con una hermosa modelo como conductora, una linda rubia como copiloto y un malhumorado peli plateado en la parte trasera

**xXx**

-pasa-dijo sin ganas y cubriéndose aun más con las sabanas, sabia quien era, al menos alguien en esa casa lo comprendía- déjalo ahí y dile a quien quiera que este abajo que no pienso bajar…-aún estaba debajo de las sabanas y solo había sacado la mano para señalar la mesilla

-cielos! pero si en verdad que apesta a alcohol aquí..

Esa voz... no, ella no era setsuna, de inmediato aparto las sabanas y no pudo si no mirar solo incrédulo a la persona frente a él… una chica totalmente desconocida, cabellera un poco larga suelta hasta los hombros de una azulado intenso casi violeta, unos hermosos ojos y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para la ead que aparentaba

-hotaru, te dije que no subieras…!-ahora mismo llegaba setsuna con una charola con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas- lo siento joven haruka poro ella

-oh vamos tia , no te enojes yo solo toque sin querer la puerta y como escuche la invitación a pasar pues…

-hotaru?

-afirmo con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo- así es mucho gusto me llamo hotaru y…

-no me interesa, podrías salir de mi habitación?! Me duele la cabeza y no estoy de humor, setsuna deja las pastillas ahí y vete- sin decir más y dejando con la mano extendida a hotaru nuevamente se recostó en la cama y cubrió con las sabanas, la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento ¡NUNCA VOLVERIA A TOMAR WISKI!

Hotaru no disimulo en lo absoluto su enfado, mas sin embargo termino sonriendo con malicia, quien se creía ese rubiecito para dejarla con la mano extendida y mas aparte tratarla de esa manera

-oye tía, acaso ese no es el wiski europeo que estabas buscando? - dijo con voz clara para que cierta persona escuchara, setsuna no entendía, aún ,

Pero haruka estaba muy atento "¿qué?" y hotaru se dio cuenta de ello al ver un movimiento entre las sabanas por lo que amplio mas su sonrisa

-si tia, no recuerdas que te hacía falta una botella

-ah sí ya recordé, pero lo deje en la cocina después de recibirlo

-pues ya no está en la cocina, mira- termino señalando aquella botella vacía sobre el buro- cielos pobre del señor kou- dijo en tono melodramático- y pensar que tardo más de tres meses en conseguirlo, digo después de todo

- ¡QUÉ!...-eso ultimo logro sacar a haruka de las sabanas, y vaya que estaba pálido, se había tomado el wiski del señor kou?!

hotaru al verlo no evito reír con ganas al mismo tiempo en que salía de la habitación con un movimiento de despedida dejando a haruka, primero sorprendido, después incrédulo y al último muy enfadado

-maldita niña!!- termino gritando

Escucho el grito bastante claro desde su propia habitación "al menos ya no hacen falta las dos aspirinas"

**xXx**

"sky blue" nunca cambiaria , era el lugar más caro de la ciudad por tener cristal decorado en lugar de paredes aburridas, candelabros en vez de lámparas y el mejor chef en la cocina , servían desde la más elaborada comida hasta lo más sencillo… pero no… esa no era la razón por la que le gustaba ese lugar

-algo más de tomar?

-no gracias-termino por entregar la carta para que el mesero se marchara- y bien? Te gusta?

-afirmo más que complacida- es hermoso, la decoración me fascina quizá tome algunas ideas para mis pinturas

Seiya sonrío ante su cometario- y espera a probar la comida y…

Cerca de esa mesa…

-la "pavlova" es exquisita ya verás cuando la pruebes mina, te va a encantar

-lo cierto es que todo lo que contenga azúcar te gusta

-bueno quizá si…-termino diciendo un tanto apenada, mina no evito sonreír, serena se le hacia una persona encantadora, ciertamente no se esperaba que la invitara a comer es mas iba a rechazar la oferta pero al solo ver la cara de yaten cuando serena se lo propuso hizo que aceptara, había descubierto que le gustaba ver enfadado a yaten kou

-y a usted no le gusta el azucar?

-a yaten no le gustan los dulces

-oh vaya, ahora entiendo porque es tan amargado

-que?!- oh si molestar a yaten kou le parecia algo entretenido

Serena no evito sonreir quizá mina sería una buena amiga y no solo una fuente de dinero mas… dio un largo suspiro sky blue era un lugar hermoso un lugar que sin duda alguna tenia "recuerdos"

**xXx**

Desorientada, con nauseas y con dolor de cabeza era como se sentía ¿Dónde estaba?

-vaya hasta que despertaste, me tenias muy preocupado

-ye…yedait?

-no te esfuerces en ponerte de pie

-que sucedió?

-no lo recuerdas?

-toco un poco un poco su cabeza quiz apara recordar, siendo unos violetas la única imagen visible- taiki…

-sonrío ante el nombre- se fue hace unas horas con lita

-ya veo…

-dio un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo en que tomaba unos papeles del escritorio- amy

-si?-respondió casi un susurro ya sabía lo que venia

-no estás aquí solo de vacaciones verdad? Y el que richar me allá pedido de favor que te quedaras en mi casa tampoco es coincidencia, no es así?-termino de decir muy serio

-negó mientras encogía un poco su cuerpo como queriendo protegerse así misma, yedait termino por sonreír melancólicamente quizá como comprensión mientras tocaba su hombro- arreglare todo para que comiences con un tratamiento desde mañana, por ahora descansa, ya es muy tarde- estaba dispuesto a salir más sin embargo una mano temblorosa logro tomar su bata

-no… no me quiero quedar sola

**xXx**

-entonces no piensas decírmelo

-ya te dije que es alguien que conocí en nueva york

-pues tu rostro preocupado me decía que no solo era una conocida

-lita por favor, acabamos de comenzar una relación y no quisiera que por tontos celos terminara ¿deacuerdo? Amy solo es una amiga y ya, solo eso

-¿amiga?

-amiga, conocida, qué más da, -dio un largo suspiro quizá para calmarse pues sus nervios no estaban my bien y en cualquier momento y si lita seguía preguntando no dudaba en que le gritaría ,y eso era lo que menos quería sin más le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se alejo de su departamento ante una mirada muy atenta

"amigos"

Flash back

Amy responde por favor… amy!!!

La imagen sin duda la desconcertó por completo pues un taiki sumamente preocupado abrazaba a una inconsciente peliazul

-amy…-fue hasta que yedait llego cuando reacciono y se acerco, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que aquella chica fue llevada aún en brazos de taiki a un cuarto donde se le auxilio pero aún no conseguían despertarla, y estába segura de que si no hubiese mencionado lo cansada que estaba taiki sin duda alguna hubiera permanecido en aquella habitación…

Fin flash back

"solo amigos, conocidos, no lo creo" finalmente y con ese pensamiento entro a su departamento

**xXx**

la cena en casa de los kou casi nunca era familiar pero justamente esa noche el señor kou había llegado con ánimos de cenar en "familia" por lo que una sonriente rei, y un serio Darién se encontraban sentados, lo mismo que haruka quien no sabía qué rayos hacia ahí , seiya y michiru acababan de llegar por lo que solo tomaron asiento, la cena y el ambiente era sumamente callado y haruka estaba a punto de disculparse e irse pero…

-lamento llegar tarde pero las tiendas de aquí sin duda alguna son las mejores!!

-pero que modales son esos hotaru!

-vaya hermanita se puede saber cuándo llegaste?

-bienvenida hotaru

sonrío en forma de saludo a los presentes y su sonrisa se intensifico al enfocar aquellos esmeraldas que la miraban fijamente

continuara

creo k esta vez no tarde tanto muchas gracias a las persnitas que se toman su tiempo para leerme dejare reviw dedicada especialmente a ustedes ¿reviws? n.n

su amiga

**Tsuki Ai KoU**


	8. Chapter 8

**Paseando por el recuerdo del primer amor**

**Parte I**

- sucede algo haruka?

-negó de inmediato ante las palabras de michiru ¿acaso fue muy obvio su desconcierto?

-lo siento haruka, no la conocías verdad?-ahora hablo seiya

-bueno hermanito nos conocimos esta mañana cuando por equivocación entre a su cuarto y termine por despertarlo-hablaba mientras tomaba asiento precisamente a su lado-te molesta si me siento aquí?-finalizo con una cálida sonrisa que termino ruborizándolo, pero que de inmediato trato de borrar mostrando un poco de indiferencia, ciertamente no se esperaba una tercera hermana pues michiru nunca la menciono además de que haber escuchado "señor kou" dirigido a su padre y el "tia" a setsuna de sus labios lo tenían desconcertado

**xXx**

Finalizo aquel beso dulcemente para dedicarle una sonrisa de despedida

-acaso no quieres que me quede esta noche?-pronuncio mientras presionaba su delgada cintura para atraerla más a su cuerpo y besar así su frente con sutileza

-negó, aún con aquella sonrisa de muñeca- estoy algo cansada y esta noche me gustara dormir como se debe, además mina ira temprano mañana y…-y no termino la frase pues una vez más yeten la beso para que al separarse le sonriera- serena

-si?

-sonrió un poco- aun tienes el sabor del bombón en tus labios

**xXx**

-le sirvo otra?

afirmo y al tener aquel wiski entre sus manos no dudo en beberlo de golpe, para que segundos después extendiera el vaso ya vacio en señal de que quería otro, ¿Cuántos llevaba? 3, 4,5 ¿Qué importaba? Si aun se sentía bien y simplemente quería quitarse esa sensación del pecho, esa sensación que solo causa la culpabilidad y tal vez otro factor muy escondido dentro de él, aún estaba muy presente la caída repentina de amy en sus brazos, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado en realidad, tenía muchas preguntas dentro de sí pero la mas importante dentro de ellas era sin duda ¿Por qué me duele tanto volver a verla?

**xXx**

-y se puede saber que haces aquí hotaru?

-pues vera señor kou he venido para que me asigne mi nueva prisión-dijo con mucha naturalidad, como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días, ese simple cometario logro hacer bufar de la rabia al señor kou y ponerse de pie furioso al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba rápidamente a ella y la tomaba bruscamente del brazo logrando que se pusiera de pie, ninguno alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y solo se escucho el sonar de una fuerte bofetada

¿Qué rayos había sido aquello? Esa aún era la pregunta de haruka, eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada y el sueño no llegaba a él, aunque claro, ¿Cómo hacerlo si prácticamente durmió poco más de medio día? Y precisamente por eso ahora mismo se encontraba cual ladrón buscando algún refrigerio o algo ya que el salir estaba en su última opción y más aun por la hora

-acaso buscando otra botella de wiski?

Esa voz sin duda lo hizo saltar un poco del susto pues se suponía todos dormían, la risa de su pequeña ahora "acompañante" no se hizo esperar

-acaso quieres matarme de un susto?

-lo…lo siento..-trato de disculparse aun entre risas

-olvídalo será mejor que me valla

-espera! sé donde hay una botella tal vez no de wiski pero si de un buen tequila

-"tequila"'?

Afirmo con una sonrisa

-y que te hace suponer que lo quiero es beber??

-pues…quizá tu no pero me preguntaba si querías acompañarme

-acompañarte? Acaso no estás muy chica para beber?

-por supuesto que no! 19 años no es ser chica, en todo caso apuesto lo quieras a que bebo mejor que tu

xXx

"aun tienes el sabor del bombón en tus labios"

Esa frase no podía sacarla de su cabeza, por más que trataba y daba de vueltas sobre su cama aquella frase seguía muy presente, como si se la hubiesen dicho apenas hace algunos minutos y no hace horas, con frustración de por medio se incorporo sobe su cama y tomo el reloj, un reloj que marcaba las 3:47 am casi las 4 de la mañana ¿Por qué? …

Y fue en ese momento cuando recordó algo , inmediatamente se puso de pie y colocándose su bata de dormir se dirigió al closet de donde termino sacando una caja algo vieja, una caja que aún con el pasar de los años seguía conservando y más aún se reusaba a tirarla, con sumo cuidado termino retirando la tapa para poder ver el interior, innumerables fotografías, rosas marchitas y uno que otro llaverito y por supuesto ese oso de felpa aún seguían ahí , pero eso era lo de menos a lo que en realidad buscaba , rebusco aun mas y por fin dio con aquello, un pequeño cofre de plata que tenía como candado una hermosa estrella, tomo aquel cofre y nuevamente se dirigió a su cama para poder abrirlo, había perdido la llave por lo que no la necesito y al ya tenerlo abierto no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía al ver el contenido, un pequeño anillo de plástico con la forma de un corazón y una arrugada fotografía, una fotografía que tenía como fondo el "sky blue" y a ella misma sonriendo acompañada de un apuesto pelinegro que la rodeaba por detrás, no evito sonreír nuevamente mientras acariciaba el rostro de ambos , era verdad, ahora mismo recordaba el por qué es que esa frase no salía de su cabeza

"me encanta el sabor del bombón en tus labios"

Ya la había escuchado con anterioridad pero…. Pero dicha por alguien más

**6 años atrás**

-Déjame ver!-decía una muy feliz rubia tratando de arrebatarle una fotografía a su encantador novio

-negó mientras la ocultaba en su bolsillo provocando el enfado de su rubia novia – para que la quieres ver, si saliste horrible

-qué?-dijo muy indignada- grosero!!- termino volteando hacia otro lado desviando su mirada –te odio…

-eso no es cierto-susurro cerca de su oído logrando estremecerla, le encantaba hablarle en susurros, le gustaba hacerla enfadar, le encantaba aun más el besarla justo como planeaba hacerlo en ese momento, tomo su mentón con delicadeza y logro enfocar sus celestes en su mirada profunda, sonrió únicamente como lo hacía con ella y fue una sonrisa de aprobación la que recibió como respuesta pues esa corta distancia desapareció de inmediato y lo único que disfrutaban ambos en ese momento era de un dulce y cálido beso

-"¿sabes? me encanta el sabor del bombón en tus labios"- fue la primera frase que dijo al separarse con una hermosa sonrisa

serena no evito ruborizarse bastante apenada pues podía sentir algunas miradas sobre ellos, ya que eran la única pareja en ese amplio restaurante, así es, ese día seiya había pasado por ella al colegio y la llevo a ese lujoso restaurante que además estaba solo reservado para ellos dos pues no había nadie dentro más que simples meseros y ese pianista

seiya no evito reír al ver esa expresión

-que… que están gracioso?

-nada, es solo que aun no puedo creer que ya llevemos un año juntos, cuando te conocí pensé que… qué quizá no seriamos muy compatibles

-acaso me estás diciendo que me invitaste a salir solo para pasar el rato? –cuando lo pregunto no se imagino aquella respuesta afirmativa por lo que su expresión cambio totalmente a una indignada, una expresión que corrigió al ver cómo es que seiya daba un largo suspiro, pocas veces lo veía serio, y más aún pensando en lo que diría

-no me malinterpretes es solo que, yo estaba acostumbrado a eso, quizá porque mi hermano hace lo mismo-rio un poco, serena supo en ese instante que por primera vez en ese largo pero a la vez corto y maravilloso año seiya kou se estaba mostrando como realmente era, por lo que decidió que no lo interrumpiría y pondría suma atención - me resultaba divertido el verlo con una y otra, y más aún cuando se le juntaban en casa, papá nunca le decía nada por lo que supuse estaba bien… pero, pero cuando te conocí, cuando por primera vez vi tu mirada algo distinto surgió dentro de mí, algo que durante todo este año me rehusé a aceptar, algo que ya no puedo ocultar mas-termino sonriendo un poco al mismo tiempo en que la miraba dulcemente y tomaba delicadamente sus manos-bombón yo… te amo

Se lo dijo, por primera vez se lo decía pues desde que empezaron su relación siempre habían sido simples "te quiero" "te adoro" pero JAMAS un "te amo" esa frase la dejo helada, no se la esperaba, es verdad que siempre había soñado con que se las dijeran e inclusive ella misma decirlas pero acaso ¿seiya era el indicado? ¿acaso a sus cortos 18 años ya experimentaba el amor? Ya que sabía era mucha la diferencia entre querer y amar, así que sin mas sonrió y serró los ojos quizá dejaría hablar a su corazón

-yo…yo no sé lo que es el amor aún- eso sin duda desconcertó a seiya pero no perdió su seguridad ya que serena presiono aún más sus manos- lo único que sé es que al conocerte cambio de algún modo mi vida, me gusta estar contigo, incluso me gusta el que me hagas enfadar- no evito reír un poco- me siento segura y protegida a tu lado, por lo que siempre me pregunto ¿esto es amor? Aun no estoy segura pero si es amor esto que siento seiya, entonces yo… te amo

Ante eso ultimo seiya no evito sonreír aún mas lo mismo que serena y por lo mismo no fue inevitable el que se fundieran en un largo beso…

**xXx**

-estás seguro? no crees que es muy pronto para presentarme

-muy pronto?- se quejo al mismo tiempo en que la soltaba y encaraba, estaban justo en la entrada de su "mansión" después de la cena había decidido que, bueno, seiya había decidido presentarla formalmente con su familia – por supuesto que no , además ya dimos el primer paso

-el primer paso?

-as es, aceptar que ambos no amamos- y con esa ultima frase abrió la puerta, serena quedo impresionada ante lo que veía, la estancia era sumamente lujosa, los cuadros en las paredes eran simplemente hermosos y esas figurillas de cristal y plata sobre la mesilla eran muy bonitas, sus celestes irremediablemente se cruzaron con unos ojos verdes

-setsuna- el llamado de seiya logro sacarla de su impresión

-si

-esta mi padre?

-se encentra en el despacho

-podrías decirle que venga

-enseguida- y haciendo una sutil reverencia termino retirándose

-ven vamos a la sala-y si mas la termino atrayendo a la sala, y si la estancia la impresiono la sala la dejo aun mas sin habla y cuando llego aquel hombre simplemente de pronto se sintió inferior

-padre

-espero que sea algo importante lo que tienes que decirme porque estoy muy ocupado-hablo sin siquiera mirar o notar la presencia de serena

-seiya trato de ignorar aquello y sonriendo paso a serena delante suyo, sus celestes chocaron con esos negros profundos, que la dejaron indefensa en cuestión de segundos

-te presento a serena tsukino, mi novia-termino sonriendo y esperando alguna reacción departe de su padre mientras que serena lo único que notaba era una mirada calculadora que la estudiaba de abajo hacia arriba

-en que colegio vas?-esa fue su primera pregunta al ver ese uniforme

-padre yo no creo que eso…

-le hice una pregunta señorita-nuevamente esa mirada y serena sentía que el mundo se le caía encima, esa mirada no le gustaba

-yo…-trato de responder pero estaba sumamente nerviosa

-en el colegio juban, no es así?-una tercera voz llegaba- es una escuela pública padre-termino diciendo al ver cómo es que su padre parecía no conocerla y después de decir aquello el señor kou dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse

-a dónde crees que vas?- sumamente molesto encaro a su padre

-en verdad creí que sería algo importante lo que me drías y no que me presentarías a una de tus amiguitas

¿amiguitas? pero sí claramente le dijo que era su novia –amiguita?! Pero sí claramente te dije que serena es…

-seiya-ese llamado lo hizo callar de inmediato-yo.. lo siento tengo que irme- no era tonta, tal vez si despistada, descuidada, y hasta ingenua a veces, pero no era una tonta como para no darse cuenta de que en esa casa no era bienvenida –compermiso –y sin mas estaba lista para irse pero seiya la tomo de la mano

-te llevare a casa- y sin decir mas ambos terminaron saliendo dejando a Darién algo extrañado y aun señor kou bastante indiferente, setsuna por su parte sintió algo de lastima

**xXx**

ambos caminaban en silencio por el parque, su casa ya no estaba muy lejos, pero el silencio desde que salieron de su casa aun seguía

-bombón-sentía que debía disculparse

-si?

-yo…lo siento, en verdad no esperaba el que mi padre se comportara así yo solo…

Negó con una sonrisa-no es tu culpa, supongo que tu padre esperaba que le presentaras a alguien de algún colegio privado y prestigioso y no a alguien de una escuela pública-termino sonriendo melancólicamente quizá tratando de ocultar esas pequeñas lagrimas que querían brotar, seiya lo noto por lo que sin dudar la envolvió en un abrazo

-en verdad lo siento, hablare con él, ya verás que aprueba lo nuestro y si no lo hace yo…

-negó aun en recargada en su pecho-seiya

-si?

-en verdad me amas?

Esa pregunta lo desconcertó en el momento pero, solo por un momento ya que sin esperar a mas la separo de sí para verla directo a los ojos –mas a que nada en este mundo-fue su respuesta y la de serena, una sonrisa sincera y decidida

-yo también te amo seiya- y nuevamente ambos disfrutaron de ese contacto dulce y mágico que solo encierra el beso de primer amor

**Presente**

"¿sabes? me encanta el sabor del bombón en tus labios" esa frase siempre se la decía después de un mágico beso, dio un largo suspiro mientras secaba esas pequeñas lagrimas ¿en qué momento salieron?, no tenía idea de lo único que estaba segura era de que aquellos recuerdos del pasado eran muy valiosos, después de aquella noche seiya le regalo la fotografía y fueron uno mismo, siguieron con lo suyo, su padre seguía oponiéndose pero a ellos no les importaba, dos años después su padre por fin aprobó su relación y meses después seiya se marcho , cosas del destino ambos prefirieron sus metas en vez de conservar y mantener vivo su amor para ambos el primero y después llego yaten, realmente no estaba segura de en qué momento entro en su vida, solo sabía que a su lado podía ser feliz

Finalmente dio un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo en que nuevamente guardaba ese cofre donde correspondía, en esa caja vieja donde guardaba todas sus memorias pasadas, porque eso era todo lo que tenía ahí, cosas del pasado

**xXx**

-gusta que le pida un taxi?

-negó mientras que con ayuda de sus aún todavía tres sentidos pagaba y salía del local, sintió la brisa fresca y fría y eso le agrado por lo que no le importo la hora y comenzó a caminar, ¿Cuánto bebió? No tenía la más mínima idea de lo único que estaba seguro era de que no tardaría en amanecer, con paso lento se acerco a ese desolado parque y comenzó a columpiarse lentamente mientras enfocaba su vista al cielo aún nocturno con pocas estrellas, no evitando recordar

**Flash back**

-Buenos dias…

Esa dulce voz, le encantaba escucharla por la mañana, perezosamente termino incorporándose sobre la cama para dedicarle una sonrisa a esa hermosa peli azul que venía con una bandeja con el desayuno vestida solo con una transparente bata que dejaba demasiado a la imaginación

-buenos días

-dormiste bien?-decía al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba y nuevamente se acostaba a su lado con la bandeja sobre ella

-sabes que a tu lado siempre duermo bien-esa respuesta logro ruborizarla- y tu? Dormiste bien?-dijo a la vez que tomaba un poco de sandia y se la metía a la boca

-pues…

-sornio-acaso no?

-quiza…

taiki no evito sonreír al mismo tiempo en que arrojaba la charola y se colocaba arriba de ella atrapando sus labios en un fogoso y seductor beso que fue correspondido en segundos, le gustaba su piel, le fascinaban sus besos, pero más aun le encantaban su carisias

**fin flash back**

¿en qué fallo? ¿en que fallaron? Si ambos se querían, algunas veces discutían pero siempre por la misma razón amy era enfermera y requería de mucho tiempo, lo mismo que taiki el era doctor solo que tenía un consultorio particular y no trabaja en un hospital con amy, siempre discutían por sus horarios o por que casi no se veían, sí esa era sempre la razón…no ,era mentira la razón era otra le chocaba de sobre manera el que siempre estuvieran con él, y más aun el que amy estuviera de su lado cuando se producía un enfrentamiento eso no le gustaba y además el no tenía la culpa de que la carne fuera débil y terminara acostándose con la primera que se le cruzaba en el camino para quitarse toda la tensión, si él no tenía la culpa, pero entonces por qué se sentía así, porque nuevamente empezaba a extrañarla?

**xXx**

Comenzó a vestirse lentamente y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible ¿Por qué lo volvió a hacer? Porque ella no se resistía? esas siempre eran las primeras preguntas que se hacía después de cometer aquello, nuevamente había aprovechado el que rei le dijera que pasaría la noche en casa de una amiga para escabullirse cual ladrón a esa recamara por la madrugada, ahora esperaría lo mismo de siempre, que nadie pasara por ahí mientras salía de la escena del….¿crimen? ¿pecado? No, del deseo… o quizá del ¿amor?

**xXx**

una charola cayendo mas platos ,vasos y un desayuno completo fue el ruido que nlogro despertar a todos en la mansión, rápidamente todos se dirigieron a la dirección de aquello pero NO aquel desperdicio no era nada comparado a la escena que tenían delante, bueno más bien dentro de la habitación donde setsuna estaba parada justo en la entrada, ¿Qué que había?

Pues estaban plácidamente dormidos, juntos y casi desnudos haruka y …. hotaru en la misma cama…

Continuara…

¿Reviws?

Fue capi largo creo jaja y weno respondiendo a los reviws amy y richar son SOLO amigos pero kien sabe ya que taiki piensa otra cosa ¿Por qué? Jeje sigue leyendo y el capi largo para ti tratare de hacer mas largo el otro ok

Su amiga

**tSuKi Ai KoU**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

**Paseando por el recuerdo del primer amor**

**Parte II**

Jamás en su vida creyó estar en aquella situación, nunca pensó que el beber con una chiquilla le traería esas consecuencias, ahora mismo estaba frente al respetable señor kou sin atreverse a verlo directo a los ojos, unos zafiros que lo miraban con un poco de ¿burla? ¿Gracia? O ¿compasión? Quizá, y más que nada frente a unos aguamarina que…MOMENTO una aguamarina mirada que no lo veía a él precisamente, si no a…

-le aseguro que yo puedo explicarlo

-pues más vale que lo hagas!-y contra todo pronóstico quien dio semejante grito fue… michiru-mira que no solo te basto con venir a emborracharte desde que llegamos, sino que además lo haces con hotaru y encima de todo te acuestas con ella!!!

-espera, yo no me acosté con nadie-reclamo de inmediato

-pues las circunstancias dicen todo lo contrario

-muchiru yo creo que-trato de calmarla un poco seiya

-ahora fala que salgas con tu clásico "no me acuerdo de nada"-siguió con su reclamo sin prestar atención a su prometido

"clásico ¿no me acuerdo de nada?" oh, así que de eso se trata" no evito pensar haruka

-señorita kaoi si me permite me gustaría escuchar la versión de mi hija y del joven tenouh-sensatamente hablo el señor kou y ante eso michiru no evito bajar la mirada un poco apenada por ese arranque de… lo que sea que haya sido, sin más salió del despacho seguida de seiya ante la atenta mirada violeta y esmeralda

-ahora si explícame lo que sucedió hotaru y usted joven tenouh más vale que tenga una buena excusa porque estoy seguro de que lo que me dirá horatu serán puras mentiras

**xXx**

Cáncer pulmonar, aún no está muy avanzado si comenzamos a tratarlo de inmediato tendremos más posibilidades, ¿te parece si comenzamos con la quimioterapia? Como vives en mi casa tu alimentación no será problema, tranquila, te diste cuenta a tiempo y te mandaste a hacer los estudios adecuados, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ¿deacuerdo? -no evito sonreír y tocar su hombro en forma de apoyo,- ahora ¿Por qué no…?

-me gustaría conocer la cuidad antes de internarme, nunca había venido a Tokio y, no sé igual y me gustaría pensarlo-medio un poco lo escuchado

-pensar?

-afirmo-se que si comienzo con la quimioterapia ya no habrá marcha atrás, tendré que seguirla durante el resto de mi vida y en cambio si me someto a…-finalizo mientras presionaba las sabanas blancas de aquella cama, quería hacerse la fuerte una vez una vez mas es lo que su mente y corazón querían

-dio un largo suspiro tomando asiento justo a su lado- ¿cirugía? Amy tu como medico sabes el riesgo, sé aun no está avanzado y puede operarse pero ten en cuenta que el mal está aquí-señalo su pecho- viniste a mí para saber mi opinión, y mi opinión es esa la quimioterapia al menos así tendrás una vida más prolongada

-y por cuánto tiempo? 3, 4 años!!-no pudo más y las lagrimas y la rabia salieron en ese momento, yedait no supo qué hacer, solo termino abrazándola intentando quizá consolarla un poco, pues por extraño que le pareciera esas lagrimas le partieron el corazón

xXx

1:35am nuevamente se encontraba en el vacio de su departamento, una vez más estaba sola una tarde de domingo ¿Por qué se seguía sintiendo sola? Si lo tenía todo, tenía todo lo que siempre soñó, todo lo que cualquiera podría desear, no evito dar un largo suspiro mientras recorría por sexta vez su amplia sala no podía estar sentada por más de 20 segundos, al menos no sin dejar divagar su mente, y eso era lo que no le gustaba, divagar en recuerdos del pasado estaba a punto de serrar los ojos cuando el sonido de su móvil la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-diga?

-pensando en mi linda?

-no evito sonreír, su voz le era simplemente inconfundible-quizá

-solo quizá, o si

-quizá sí y tú has pensado en mi?

-tal vez

-esta vez no evito reír-tal vez?

-así es justamente hoy desperté imaginando tu hermosa mirada, y adivina ¿Qué? Con un poco de suerte y si no surge nada en último momento llegare para el miércoles

-enserio?

-así es solo…espera un momento.-se escucharon algunas voces quizá tenia visitas o le había hablado desde la oficina- mina

-si?

-tengo que colgar te llamare después, te amo

Tic…tic…tic…

"te amo" cada que escuchaba esas dos simples palabras sentía que su corazón ya no dolía, sentía que ese vacío desaparecía

"yo también te amo" fue lo que pensó mientras colgaba y ahora fijaba su vista en una fotografía una fotografía en particular donde se veia unos con unos años menos aunque realmente no es como si fuera mucho la diferencia ya que actualmente se veía mas radiante y hermosa que en aquella fotografía donde lucia un hermoso collar de perlas y un pequeño vestido color limón y precisamente esa fotografía fue el detonante de su carrera profesional y lo que la llevo a conocerlo ¿Cómo ocurrió? Suerte así es mina aino tuvo su golpe de suerte ese día

**Algunos años atrás**

-Pero está seguro? Es decir ¿yo?

-por supuesto, anda niña es tu oportunidad o acaso no querías ser modelo?

-Bueno si pero

-pero nada ve a cambiarte que no tardan en llegar las joyas –y si n mas aquel señor se fue, ¿enserio había dicho lo que creía había dicho? enserio estaría en esa pasarela tan importante? Nunca imagino que aceptar ir a trabajar como ayudante ayudaría y más aun que una de las modelos faltara a tan importante evento, no es como si no supiera que hacer si no que simplemente jamás pensó que la oportunidad llegaría así y por supuesto que la aprovecharía sin mas fue a camerinos y eligió un vestido, según tenía entendido los vestidos se elegirían primero y al llegar las joyas los representantes de cada modelo escogerían la que mejor les quedara, con una sonrisa en su rostro tomo uno muy elegante, negro descubierto de la espalda sin duda con esas zapatillas plateadas se vería increíble

-que haces con eso niña-una voz logro asustarla y voltear de inmediato, frente a ella esta esmeralda bleick la modelo estrella de esa noche seria una tonta si no la conociera estando tan interesada en ese medio

-yo solo…

-no es la niña de las bebidas?-una modelo más llegaba

-oh es verdad –no evito reír y hacer que mina bajara un poco la mirada pero solo un poco no se dejaría pisotear, por supuesto que no eso ya era cosa del pasado y cuando estaba a punto de hablar un sujeto de cabellera corta y rojiza le arrebato el vestido de sus manos para entregárselo a esmeralda

-ponte eso, las joyas ya llegaron –y con una sonrisa de superioridad esmeralda y aquel sujeto acompañados de varias modelos más se retiraron, todas ya habían elegido el vestido por lo que no la dejaban con muchas opciones

"no hagas caso, es solo envidia la que te tienen, cualquier cosa que luzcas lucirá en ti, recuerda solo siempre sonreír "

Ante ese recuerdo sonrió y tomo un pequeño vestido limón, no era elegante más bien era… casual ahora necesitaba unos zapatos y sonrió al ver unos bajos sin más se coloco el vestido los zapatos y sonrió ante su imagen en el espejo ahora solo faltaba el peinado quizá si lo recogía…

-mina aino?

-si?-una voz la distrajo

-aquí está el collar que modelara, sale en 2 minutos –sin más le extendió una caja negra cuadrada con el emblema de princess y miro el contenido un sencillo pero elegante collar de perlas

Luces, cámaras y flashes por todos lados sonrió ante aquello sin duda alguna se esforzaría, sin más ante la señal salió caminando elegantemente, cualquiera pensaría que lucía mas el vestido que la joya pero al llegar al final de la línea sonrió con coquetería e inocencia, sus ojos tomaron un brillo seductor y con un movimiento de cuello logro que el collar tomara un poco de vuelo para terminar en una pose de total inocencia con su mano en la barbilla y una sonrisa ¡lo había logrado!

Se escuchaban aplausos de fuera, la pasarela había terminado y aunque solo paso una vez se sentía feliz, ahora lo que esperaba era solo que su imagen hubiera sido captada para que saliera en alguna revista, realmente no le importaba en cual pero sentía que su sueño ya empezaba colgó le vestido en su lugar, se quito los zapatos y dejo aquel collar en el tocador ya era tarde y tenia que irse, y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el estudio

-señorita aino es usted?

-si

-por fin la encuentro, el señor Artemio quiere verla

-a…a mi

-afirmo- está muy complacido con su trabajo y no solo eso según escuche el collar que modelo se vendió y el diseñador del vestido está haciendo contrato con princess

-en..enserio?

No lo podría creer su carrera por fin comenzaba, no lo dudo y fue donde Artemio y ahí fue donde lo conoció ¿amor a primer vista? Quizá no estaba segura simplemente supo que él se convirtió en alguien muy especial, después vino el contrato y meses después unos mas su fama creció en menos de un año lo mismo que su vanidad y orgullo ahora por fin podía presumir y decir con orgullo quien era mina aino, adiós a las restricciones de lujos, adiós a ese cuarto, adiós a muchas cosas y sobre todo adiós a "él" por fin ya no estaría sola, por fin tenia a alguien a su lado

Dio un largo suspiro mientras colocaba aquella fotografía en su lugar y se dirigía a su recamara para que de un pequeño cajón sacara un pañuelo, un pañuelo azul que envolvía un pequeño llaverito en forma de oso

**Aun más años atrás**

**-**que ocurre súper modelo te comió la lengua el ratón- no evitaron reír ella y varias niñas mas al verla tirada sobre el lodo toda sucia de pies a cabeza

-lo que pasa es que se cree tan hermosa que no es capaz de hablar con alguien como nosotras-una niña mas secundo a la anterior

-vámonos de aquí está más que claro que ella no pertenece a nuestro circulo social- y sin más las niñas se alejaron dejándola sola, lentamente se puso de pie e intento limpiar con sus manitas su vestido nuevo y su cara, de sus azules ojos solo salían lagrimas que inútilmente trataba de limpiar, lo único que ella quería era hacer amigas en su nuevo vecindario jamás pensó que su inocente comentario le traería problemas

-estas bien?-un pequeño castaño se acerco a ella para quizá ayudarla –tu eres la que se acaba de mudar al departamento 13?-la pequeña solo pudo afirmar mientras intentaba quitar el lodo de su rubia cabellera-entonces tu eres la hija de esa modelo?

-co…conoces a mi mamá –hablo entre pequeños sollozos

-yo no pero es lo que todo mundo comenta- y sin más le sonrió para extenderle su mano- soy armand y ¿tu?

-aino, mina aino-termino presentándose con una hermosa sonrisa que provoco un rubor en el pequeño

"armad" no evito dejar rodar una lágrima mientras presionaba con fuerza aquel llavero, ahora mismo ya no sabía cómo se sentía, quería a Artemio pero, lo quería a su lado, quería que no la dejara sola como lo hizo "el" ¿egoísta? Quizá pero no le gustaba sentir ese dolor dentro de su corazón, ese dolor llamado soledad

xXx

-Tan difícil es contestarme esa pregunta?

-no es difícil es solo que no comprendo porque ahora mismo me la estás haciendo

-simple, mi curiosidad el día de hoy esta mas despierta

-mas ben debería preguntar ¿Qué fue esa reacción ante mi padre?-

-te refieres a lo de haruka y tu hermana

Seiya simplemente afirmo pues después de ese arranque de… de lo que sea que allá sido la siguió y terminaron en una pequeña cafetería para que después de la nada michiru le preguntara que como había conocido a serena

-si te respondo me dirás el porqué de ese arranque? Créeme nunca te había visto asi de… -cualquiera que haya sido la palabra a usar la descarto al ver esos aguamarina muy fijos en el- de acuerdo te lo diré

-bien te escucho

-fue un lunes por la mañana, ese día en particular me decidí a ir por un café a esta cafetería precisamente-serró los ojos quizá para recordar- me habían dicho que el café y las meseras eran lo mejor de este lujar- no evito reír- eran exactamente las 8 con 17 minutos lo sé porque acaba de ver mi reloj para poder marcharme cuando sin querer al parame hice tropezar a una mesera ocasionado que tirara su pedido, me sentí culpable por lo que la ayude a parase y fue cuando la vi-una sonrisa mas adorno sus labios todo ante la atenta mirada de michiru- vi su mirada y… y fue amor a primera vista…

Y al ver esa sonrisa michiru supo que había sido un error el preguntarle

**xXx**

-esto es un completo fastidio!!!-no evito decir muy molesto

-ocurre algo

-quieren que vaya a Francia por eso de las contrataciones parece ser que hay problemas con las distribuciones en el mercado y por si fuera poco quieren grabar un comercial con la modelo presente

-que? No entiendo acaso hay problemas con mis diseños?

-no evito dar un largo suspiro- no son tus diseños es algo complejo lo único que me dijeron es que quieren que mina vaya para unos comerciales ya que el dueño de la empresa con la que estamos asociados saldrá y le urgen las grabaciones

-ya veo eso quiere decir que ¿te iras de viaje con mina?

Y Yaten no pudo si no mas que afirmar, se iría con mina aino a Francia

**xXx**

-taiki me estas escuchando?

-afirmo distraídamente mientras movía por sexta vez el azúcar en su café, lita no pudo si no mas que resoplar fastidiada

-quien es ella?

-eh?

-te estoy diciendo que me digas quien es en realidad la chica del hospital

-quien? amy- y solo vio la afirmación de cabeza por parte de lita- no entiendo para que quieres saberlo

-porque a mí me parece que no es solo tu amiga o conocida, desde que la viste as actuado raro y no es como si lleváramos mucho saliendo es solo que vi como la miraste cuando estaba inconsciente, estabas preocupado, pero esa preocupación no iba solo dirigida a una amiga así que si queremos que esto funcione lo mejor será ser sinceros, ¿no te parece?

Vaya asi que lita quino también tenía su carácter… Nuevamente dio una vuelta más a su café estaba en una cafetería cercana al hospital pues a presar de ser domingo lita tenia turno ya que descansaba solo los miércoles después de llegar a casa y aparentemente deshacerse de esa resaca que le dejo el alcohol había decidió invitar a salir a lita quizá ella le ayudaría a aclarar su revoltosa mente

-porque no vamos a tu departamento? La ultima vez dejamos inconcluso "algo" y quizás te cuente donde la conocí-finalizo con una sonrisa enigmática

Y ante eso lita supo que amy quizá era mucho más que una simple amiga o conocida

**xXx**

"retrasaras solo lo inevitable"

Y ante esas crudas y hasta cierto punto crueles palabras amy supo que quizá valía la pena vivir los últimos días de su vida al 100 ¿Cómo? Quizá sabiendo que no lo dejaría solo, que estaba en buenas manos ¿puritana? SI ya estaba loca ahora le haría de puritana pero no quería ser egoísta por más que quisiera no podía serlo, y era presamente por eso que estaba en ese consultorio, esperándola a ella, para saber que dejaba a su único y amor verdadero feliz

**xXx**

-no haruka, te dije que fuéramos por ese lado, no por este

-y yo te dije que no quería un endemoniado helado sino un café

-y yo para que quiero algo amargo? Algo dulce es lo que me ayudara a bajar esta resaca

-y quien dijo que te invitaría?

-pues quieras o no lo harás por dos razones –y sin más se coloco frente a él, ambos venían caminando por las calles- una-mostro su dedo índice- no traigo dinero y vengo contigo y dos porque soy tu linda y adorable noviecita-finalizo con una sonrisa

Y ante eso ultimo haruka supo que no había sido buena idea secundar las ocurrencias de esa niña

**Continuara….**

¿Reviws?

_**tSuKi Ai KoU**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

**Rumbos inesperados**

-y la llamaras ahora?

-negó mientras tomaba asiento y recargaba todo su peso en le respaldo del sillón, la verdad era que ni siquiera tenia ánimos de levantar el celular, pasaría toda un casi semana en Francia con mina aino, con esa chica escandalosa, vanidosa y orgullosa, ya que a pesar de solo haberla visto contadas tres o 4 ocasiones podía decir o presumir que conocía a mina y todo gracias a solo una mirada irónico… pues le llevo más de 1 año conocer a su prometida y ciertamente sabia que aún le faltaba algo por conocer de ella…

-serena?

-si?

-porque terminaste con seiya?

Sí quizá su respuesta le ayudaría a conocerla perfectamente después de todo "control" era algo así como su segundo nombre pues le gustaba tener y mantener el control de todo en su vida y si quería mantener ese control sobre su relación tenía que saber perfectamente todo lo que restaba saber de serena

**xXx**

-esto no puede seguir así, si alguien lo ve… yo…

-shhh-sonrio mientras cubría su boca para que guardara silencio y la miraba fijamente ambos estaba en un espacio algo reducido específicamente en el armario de la habitación de darien pues setsuna había ido a dejarle el desayuno cuando inesperadamente darien la sorprendió por detrás y en medio de una centenar de besos la guio al interior de ese lugar-solo quiero hablar

-pu...pues podríamos hacerlo afuera-logro articular después de calmar su acelerado corazón pues darien aún conseguía dejarla sin defensas

-tal vez pero aquí nadie nos molestara, mi padre no está escuche su auto, haruka salió seguido por hotaru y michiru y seiya no creo que regresen sino hasta la noche así que

-estamos solos

-así es además la chica que ayuda en la limpieza salió a hacer las compras así que…

Ding…….

El sonido del timbre llamo su atención

-debe ser rey

"rey" articuló en un susurro setsuna, una vez más la señorita hino le recordaba su posición en esa casa

-entonces iré a abrir-estaba dispuesta a salir cuando inesperadamente darien la tomo del brazo y beso fugazmente

-es enserio quiero hablar contigo, hoy por la noche inventare algo y te veré en la cafetería del centro - la miro intensamente logrando así captar la atención completa de setsuna, esa mirada ella la conocía darien estaba demasiado serio

Ding……

-he tomado una decisión

Ding……

-me divorciare de rey

Ding…..

-¿que?

**xXx**

-sus sueños?

-así es, fue simplemente por eso, su sueño siempre había sido el superar a su hermano

-ya veo así que preferiste dejarlo ir aún cuando lo amabas

-serena quiso negar pero… pero no pudo, yaten la escucho atentamente durante todo el relato acto que la sorprendió pues no sabía que pretendía al escuchar y ahora saber la respuesta –se podría decir que…

-tonta…

-que?

-lo siento serena pero esto que me dijiste es algo que solo una persona tonta y totalmente puritana haría, es decir, dejarlo ir solo para que fuera feliz y no obstruyeras su camino?-no evito reir un poco acto que desconcertó aún más a serena-

-insinúas que debí ser egoísta?

-no insinuó es solo que en este mundo ya no puedes pensar en la felicidad contraria si no en la tuya misma, si el ser egoísta te trae felicidad pues… adelante sé egoísta- sonrió mientras tomaba sus hombros y la miraba fijamente para después depositar un sutil beso en su frente – y sabes una cosa?

-que?

-acabo de descubrir algo- sonrió ante la cara de confusión en su rostro- así es, acabo de descubrir que me casare con un ángel, no tomes a mal lo que acabamos de platicar solo tómalo como un cambio de puntos de vista, además gracias a que fuiste un ángel en aquel entonces me conociste-finalizo mientras rápidamente depositaba un beso en sus labios y de dirigía a la puerta

-alistare todo mañana mismo, molly te remplazara y enviare te enviare a la coordinadora llegare 1 dia o dos antes de la boda ¿deacuerdo?

-de…deacuerdo

-bien nos vemos- y sin más salió del departamento dejando algo confusa a serena ¿Qué fue esa charla?

**xXx**

**-**entonces supongo que aún existen los angeles-y al ver su rostro no pudo sino simplemente sonreir un poco- bueno es que en estos días ya nadie se enamora de esa manera, es decir ya nadie vela por la felicidad de otro, simplemente lucha por su propia felicidad

-insinúas que serena me dejo ir aún estando enamorada de mi?

-mm no lo sé ,aunque…,- se acomodo un poco mejor en su silla y termino recargando ambos codos cobre la mesa – eso también te con vierte en un angel

-que?

-lo digo porque quizá tu también aún seguías enamorado de ella y la dejaste ir así como si nada

Ante esas palabras seiya serro los ojos quiza para refleccionar, no sabía que pretendía michiru al decir aquello?- quizá tengas razón

-y ante eso michiru no evito embozar una sonrisa misteriosa- aunque recuerda que así como existen los angeles también existen los demonios- finalizo mientras terminaba su taza de café y lo miraba atentamente

" yo no soy un ángel seiya y ahora se a que me enfrento"

**xXx**

-diga?

-quiero que te presentes en la empresa mañana a primera hora, viajaras Francia para un comercial, solo lleva lo necesario nos iremos en mi yet privado y…

-buenas noches a usted también señor kou, ¿que si quiero ir a Francia? No lo sé déjeme pensarlo

Yaten no evito sonreir ante su contestación irónica, vaya que mina tenía sentido del humor –lo que escucho viajaremos a Francia

-cuando dice viajaremos es decir usted y…

-asi es tendrá la fortuna de ir solo conmigo a Francia

-cuanto tiempo?

-quizá dos semanas

-quiere decir que…

-así es la vere mañana- y sin más y con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro colgó, no sabía porque, pero mina aino provocaba algo extraño en el, hacia que su yo saliera a relucir

**xXx**

Le había colgado, ese señor kou le había colgado así sin más, "disfrutar de su compañia? " Dios ¡! pero si lo que tendré que hacer será prepararme mentalmente para estar con el señor cubito de hielo, no sé cómo alguien como serena puede estra con el!-termino diciendo frustrada mientras se echaba sobre la cama boca abajo estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando su móvil había sonado

**xXx**

"me voy a divorciar"

Esas palabras seguían en su mente ¿sería cierto? En verdad se divorciaría? Acaso lo hacía porque en verdad la quería a ella?, en verdad la amaba?, la verdad no estaba segura de cómo es que había comenzado su relación con Darién, simplemente había ocurrido, simplemente termino enamorándose de alguien prohibido aún recordaba el día de su boda, cuando Darién le había propuesto el irse juntos, vivir una vida feliz, ambos juntos, pero… pero ella no pudo ser egoísta en aquel entonces darien tenía un futuro muy prometedor como presidente y dueño de acciones en ambas empresas, la compañía hino era muy prestigiosa en el medio económico y financiero una compañía que si no se tenía controlada podría llegar a ser peligrosa y eso el señor kou lo sabía, siempre había sabido manejar sus cartas… ella no podía simplemente tomar sus maletas e irse eso lo tenía muy claro, pero ahora ¿Por qué era diferente'? porque quería que fuera diferente? No lo sabía pero quizá por una vez en su vida quería saberse importante, quería pensar que su vida podría aspirar a mas y era por eso que solo estaba con una pequeña taza de café esperándolo en aquel lugar

**xXx**

-y entonces me corrieron- no evito reír ampliamente mientras jalaba su brazo para dirigirlo a unos columpios, el frio de la noche ya se sentía y el solitario parque daba algo de miedo con esos árboles meciéndose al compas del viento produciendo sombras gigantescas, cosa que no le importo ahotaru pues rápidamente se sento en uno de ello

-que? Ahora quieres que te columpie?

-rio nuevamente mientras se columpiaba ella misma- eres muy amargado ¿sabias?

- y tu una niña muy caprichosa- sin meditarlo mucho termino sentándose en el columpio de al lado

-quizá

-solo quizá? has estado pegada a mi cual lapa cuando te eh dicho ya miles de veces que me dejaras solo, dices que no eres una niña pero te comportas como tal, has estado en más de 10 colegios, no eres si no más que una niña caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere

-que directo…-dijo sin siquiera mirarlo-pero…-añadio antes de que haruka respondiera- pero tienes razón-admitio ante la mirada ahora extrañada de haruka- soy muy caprichosa, me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera pero, pero eso sí al menos yo sí sé lo que quiero- serro los ojos ante la atenta mirada jade de su acompañante mientras se columpiaba lentamente- lo que yo quiero es enamorarme y estar con la persona que yo quiera

-que?

-rio ante su desconcierto y freno su columpio para verlo directo a los ojos- no quiero ser como mis hermanos que se dejan manejar por mi padre, eh visto lo infeliz que es Darién al lado de rey y créeme seiya no tarda en llegar a ese rumbo, no conozco a michiru pero sé que mi hermano aún ama a serena

-serena?

-afirmo- lo mismo que pasa con darien y setsuna

-vaya así que no eran solo imaginaciones mías

-te diste cuenta?

Haruka simplemente afirmo mientras que inconscientemente comenzaba a columpiarse- crees que en verdad su matrimonio fracasara? Es decir michiru en .. en verdad ama a seiya –finalizo con un deje melancólico pero termino desconcertándose cuando escucho la risa viva de hotaru

-en..en verdad piensas que michiru lo ama –no evito decir entre risas

-que insinuas?

-insunuo que…-pero guardo silensio cuando vio salir a alguien de aquel edificio- "pensé que no saldría" y sin más se puso de pie mientras agitaba su brazo quizá para que la notara, haruka no entendía ¿a quién le hacía señas? Y a quién conocía de esos departamentos?

-señora tsukino!-fue el grito que dio a todo pulmon

**xXx**

las 10 con casi treinta minutos marcaba el reloj en la residencia kou michiru acababa de llegar con seiya del brazo e inmediatamente fueron a tomar asiento en la sala donde rey estaba con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro y el señor kou traía una botella de un selecto vino en manos lo mismo que unas copas darien se notaba… algo ausente por así decirlo

-acaso celebramos algo-no evito preguntar seiya pues su padre rara vez compartía sus vinos y justo ahora le servía una copa tanto a él como a michiru

-digamos que si, solo esperamos a hotaru para dar la noticia- hablo rey que extrañamente tenia agua solamente sobre su copa

-va! con seiya basta además ha de estar muy ocupada con el joven tenouh

ante eso michiru no evito casi escupir el poco vino que había probado

-sucede algo michiru-

- no..no-trato de decir recuperando el aliento- es solo que.. olvidalo

-por cierto-hablo de improvisto rey- y setsuna,?- ante el nombre darien no pudo si no mas que tensarse – no la eh visto

-hombre! Pero que importa setsuna si la notica ya se puede dar vamos seiya ponte de pie y choca las copas

ahora si que su padre se había vuelto loco pensó seiya, desde cuando era tan amable?

-y bien a qué se debe esto-por fin hablo muchiru

-pues a que darien y yo vamos a ser padres….

Finalizo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ciertamente Darién no compartía

**xXx**

93 % (porciento) a 7% (porciento) a favor, eso era lo que leía en ese documento

-ni siquiera llegamos al 10 amy

-lo se

-entonces ¿acaso quieres morir?

nego mientras presionaba sus puños y esa imagen llegaba a su rostro, esa imagen donde veía a taiki besándola, donde la besaba serrando los ojos y se separaba con una sonrisa… esa imagen quedo clavada en su corazón

-entonces?

-quiero ser egoísta yedait

-que?

-por una vez en la vida quiero ser egoísta y ser feliz, fue lo último que dijo antes de arrebatarle el documento – una semana, quiero que la programes en una semana- fue lo último que dije antes de abandonar el consultorio

Continuara…

Gracias a las personitas que se acuerdan de mi n.n ¿Qué pasara con amy? ¿Qué onda con hotaru? Jajaja eh vuelto a las andadas de ser mala pero esta vez ya no tardare 8eso espero) nuevamnte gracias por su apoyo

_**tSuKi Ai KoU**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI

Llamémosle egoísmo

Parte I

-**acaso se volvió loca**?

Dio un largo suspiro separando un poco el audio del teléfono de su oreja izquierda, sabía que se enfadaría pero escucharlo gritar de esa manera ciertamente no la esperaba

-no lo sé, simplemente me dijo que la programara para una semana

se escucho un gran silencio quizá quería pensar o meditar lo escuchado

-una semana es muy poco tiempo-esta vez la voz sonó calmada- y… cuánto hay de posibilidad?

-un 93 a un 7

-pero ni siquiera llega al 10- nuevamente subió el tono de voz- estas seguro de que hiciste bien las pruebas?

Afirmo- las revise más de tres veces por eso te llame, podrías revisarlas y darme tu punto de vista medico

-insinúas que piensas hacerte responsable de esta locura?

Nuevamente suspiro, sabía que Richard era su mejor amigo aunque más bien a como estaba actuando parecía su hermano o incluso su padre- no es responsabilidad ya que amy está demasiado grande para tomar sus decisiones es solo que desviste de ver su mirada, Richard, amy se rehusa a morir, lo que ella quiere es vivir y … y si quizá yo puedo pues…

-deacuerdo voy para allá a mas tardar por la noche estaré en tu casa, no le digas a amy de esta llamada deacuerdo?

-deacuerdo

Y con esa última frase la llamada fue cortada, realmente no tenía pensado llamarle pero quizá pensó que amy necesitaba de alguien que la apoyara pues sabía que no tenía a nadie, quizá Richard era su única familia

**xXx**

-quieres mas galletas hotaru?

afirmo contenta mientras le extendía un plato ya vacío, haruka simplemente observaba la escena un tanto…. Fuera de lugar, pues ni siquiera supo en qué momento había aceptado subir a ese departamento y mucho menos el instante en que aquella señora que según sabia respondía al nombre de "mama ikuko" le había dado café y unas galletas, galletas que por cierto estaban deliciosas

-y usted joven- hablo dirigiéndose a ese rubio apuesto, nunca imagino encontrarse a hotaru fuera de su departamento acompañada de ese chico

-no gra...

-Por supuesto que si-respondió por el hotaru mientras le extendía también su plato ya vacio mama ikuko sonrio mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-oye pero quien te dijo que…

-shhh.. a mamá ikuko no le gusta que desprecien sus delicias- rio un poco-recuerdo cuando vine con seiya y se le ocurrió decir que ya había comido, hubieras visto su cara cuando mama ikuko le dedico su mirada "angelical"

"mirada angelical" pensó incrédulo para después bufar molesto- al menos podrías decirme que hacemos aquí?

-nada

-qué?, me arrastraste a este lugar para nada? Tu padre va a dar el grito en cielo, ya viste la hora?

-rio un poco- bueno no exactamente nada y a mi padre no creo que le interese ya mi vida, después de saber que salgo contigo

-tú y yo no salimos si te secunde en tus artimañas fue porque…

-porqué…?..-sonrio mientras se acercaba a él y se subía un poco sobre el sofá para quedar escasos centímetros cerca de sus labios, haruka sentía su cercanía, su respiración pero más aún su propio nerviosismo y sus mejillas arder, no lo podía creer ¡una niña lo estaba poniendo nervioso!

-por…

-umm-un tosido llamo su atención era mama ikuko que llegaba con las galletas y fue cuando haruka en ese momento quiso que se lo tragara la tierra pues hotaru sonrió y le robo un beso fugas en los labios para después parase como si nada y tomar las galletas para comenzar a comer, todo ante la atenta mirada de la señora tsukino y el sonrojo ya evidente de haruka

xXx

un hijo, aún la noticia no la podía asimilar si se suponía que se cuidaba para que esto nunca llegara a pasar, al menos no hasta que aclarar sus sentimientos ,sí sin duda tenía un mal karma porque justo ahora que se había decidido a luchar por su amor venia un niño en camino , ahora veía a rey acostada, podía escuchar su respiración tranquila y si no se equivocaba podía apreciar una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, inconscientemente sonrió, esa era la primera vez que la veía dormir con una sonrisa y completamente tranquila y fue cuando escucho la puerta abrirse seguramente era setsuna pues ya casi era media noche y sinceramente dudaba el que aún lo esperara silenciosamente salió de su habitación al menos se disculparía y ya mañana hablaría con ella, aunque se sorprendió que en la puerta no estuviera setsuna si no…

-hotaru?

-hola Darién pensé que ya todos estarían durmiendo-mencionó mientras que tras ella entraba haruka

-buenas noches haruka, espero que tengas una buena escusa por traer a mi hermana a estas horas de la noche-informo muy serio, el no se tragaba el cuento de que hakura y hotaru salian, ¡ por dios! Si solo se conocieron hace 3 dias –

-oh créeme que la tengo- si creía que lo iba a intimidar estaba muy equivocado-aunque no creo que te interese

-rio un poco mientras bajaba las escaleras –quizá si me interesa porque sabes? Resulta que…

-y setsuna?

-qué?

-pregunte por setsuna darien, reiko nos abrió y…-y no termino de hablar porque en un parpadeo la cara de darien palideció y salió de la mansión

xXx

-gusta otra taza de café señorita?

nego mientras miraba su reloj, se ponía de pie y dejaba unas monedas sobre la mesa, ya no tenía caso esperar, seguramente "la señorita hino" no lo había dejado abandonar la casa, dio un largo suspiro melancólico mientras salía del lugar, seguramente hablaría con él hasta mañana

Comenzó a caminar lentamente sintiendo simplemente la brisa sobre su rostro y fue que sin querer choco con alguien al doblar la esquina, con alguien que provoco una sonrisa en su rostro y con ese alguien que correspondió su abrazo en medio de esa solitaria calle ¡había ido, darien había ido a su cita!

xXx

-se puede saber qué rayos significa eso de que eres novio de hotaru?

Pregunta directa, sinceramente no esperaba el que le preguntara tan rápido, quizá mañana pero bueno no había sido su culpa el haber tenido sed a las 2 de la mañana y que de casualidad a michiru se le ocurriera tener un poco de hambre, bueno en realidad eso no fue extraño pues sabía que michiru tenía la manía de pararse por comida al menos dos veces en la noche ¿Cómo lo sabia? Simple, no en vano durante toda la universidad competieron piso, resultaba que tanto los tenouh como los kaio eran amigos y socios indiscutibles de sus empresas por lo que resultaba prácticamente un hecho que ambas familias mandaran a sus hijos a los mismos colegios, haruka debía admitir que al principio no podía ver a michiru ni en pintura, pues su primera impresión había sido el de una chica ,materialista, vanidosa, ególatra y más que nada presumida y todos los sinónimos que surgieran quizá lo único bueno de ella era su belleza, lo mismo paso con haruka aunque el primer pensamiento que paso por la mente de michiru fue "mujeriego" y vaya que no se equivoco pues desde secundara lo veía de "flor en flor" según lo llamaba él ya que sonaba menos desagradable, raros eran sus encuentros pues solo se veían y se insultaban haruka la molestaba diciendo que ni un perro se acercaría a ella mientras que michiru jugaba con su orgullo de hombre "¿quien en su sano juicio se fijaría en alguien poca cosa como tú?" casi siempre esos eran sus insultos, durante preparatoria no cambio mucho la cosa solo que ahora no pasaban de "piérdete" "estorbas" "fuera de mi camino" y mas amistosos saludos y despedidas.

Fue hasta la universidad cuando las cosas cambiaron a raíz de que sus padres los obligaron a vivir juntos ya que la universidad estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la cuidad y ambos aspiraban al mismo campus, ambos música solo que haruka piano y michiru violín quizá fue ahí donde ambos se dieron cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes y comenzaron a tolerarse ahora al menos se saludaban con un "buenos días" además de que ambos se conocieron mejor, michiru ahora sabia que las aventuras de haruka no duraban más de dos semanas y que le gustaba el café amargo, mientras que haruka supo que michiru tenía varias manías, como el comer después de media noche, leer casi 2 libros por semana, criticar a los escritores mientras escuchaba música clásica, o ser una compradora compulsiva cada que le depositaban dinero en la tarjeta … su relación con el tiempo mejoro y a pesar de que haruka abandono la universidad porque prefería usar el piano como pasatiempo el trato entre ambos mejoro considerablemente al grado de que ya podían llamarse amigos, bueno al menos para michiru por que para haruka fue un cambio diferente cada día que pasaba era un día mas que se sentía enamorado, no estaba seguro de en qué momento había surgido, solo sabía que en el mismo instante que se dio cuenta se había ganado el mismísimo infierno

-te hice una pregunta

-pues es asi

-asi como?

-pues eso, hotaru no es fea, y es simpática

-asi que solo es una aventura

-yo no lo llamaría aventura

-a no?

-Yo tampoco

Ante la voz ambos volearon y vieron a una sonriente hotaru parada justo en la puerta de la cocina que sin esperar a más sonrió mientras se dirigía haruka para depositar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios ante la atenta mirada de michiru la cual sin cometario alguno salió de la cocina

-quieres dejar de besarme cada vez que se te da la gana!-reclamo haruka al ver a michiru subir las escaleras mas sin embargo solo recibió la sonrisa traviesa de horatu e iba añadir algo mas pero calló al escuchar el azotar de puerta, hotaru también lo escucho por lo que sin dudar ambos salieron de la cocina para solo ver cómo es que setsuna subía a toda prisa las escaleras y Darién se quedaba parado en la entrada

xXx

-setsuna yo…

-nego mientras lo tomaba del brazo con una sonrisa- no importa- no evito sonreír mientras se acomodaba mejor en la banca, ambos se encontraban en un pequeño parque no muy lejos de la mansión –supongo que no encontraba escusa para salir de la casa, yo ni siquiera avise- no evito reír un poco

¿Cómo se lo decía? Ese era su pensamiento, no quería lastimarla, ya no mas

-y…-quería hacerle la pregunta, quería estar segura de que no se había equivocado al escuchar

-rey esta embarazada-claro y conciso y sin siquiera pensarlo, así fue como lo dijo- lo sien…

Ni disculparse pudo pues sentsuna se había puesto de pie y le había dado una bofetada

-lo…lo siento..-rápidamente se disculpo setsuna tocándose su mano, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Porque reacciono de esa manera y más aún por qué? sus lagrimas no cesaban?-yo…

-lo siento. Yo soy el que debe sentirlo, te dije que me divorciaría y ahora…-no sabía que mas decir le partía el corazón el verla así de vulnerable- Ahora no se qué hacer yo…

-no me lo diga

-que?

-sé lo que me dirá, me dirá que me ama, que vivir sin mí no puede, y después de una hora-guardo silencio para secar un poco sus lagrimas- después de una hora lo olvidara cuando llegue a su casa y vea a su esposa-hablo amargamente – siempre es lo mismo, siempre es lo mismo desde hace mas de 4 años y… y sinceramente ya, ya no puedo –Darién solo la veía hablar, sentía que le costaba trabajo expresarse pero la dejaría, dejaría que lo insultara todo lo que quisiese-relamnte no se si solo juega conmigo o si me ama

-setsuna sabes que te amo

-no, no lo sé

-qué?

-digo que si en verdad me ama se divorciara, y haremos lo que me propuso el día de su boda, -finalizo con un nudo en la garganta pero con una mirada cristalina decidida

-setsuna lo que me pides es

-imposible?

-no, eso es algo que tú no eres, me pides que abandone a mi hijo?

-no, lo que yo le pido es que me deje ser egoísta por una vez en la vida, quiero saber que no piensa en ella si no solo en mi

End flash back

En verdad había dicho eso? No lo sabía, simplemente ahora quería llorar sobre su cama para aclarar su mente, simplemente ahora quería sentirse como una adolecente a la que le han partido el corazón

**xXx**

-enserio no puede acompañarnos?-decia casi suplicando

-negó con una sonrisa- lo siento pero no es tan malo, yaten no es lo que aparenta, te lo aseguro

-realmente debe de estar muy enamorada para hablar así, créame

-te veré en dos semanas ¿deacuerdo?-sonrió mientras se acercaba y besaba su frente ante la atenta mirada de mina quien al ver el panorama no evito medio sonreír "quizá tenga razón"

-señor el yet está listo

-bien- y comenzó a caminar en dirección a mina- si sigues con esa mirada te saldrán arrugas-fue lo último que dijo antes de pasar a su lado y dirigirse al yet

Bien se retractaba y ahora estaba más que segura que el vuelo seria toda una tortura

"dios ampárate de mí"

**xXx**

-que haces aquí?

-pues vine a verte, me invitas a pasar?

-yo…

-sonrió un poco – solo quiero hablar, te juro que después me iré

-deacuerdo pasa

-veo que aún te gusta vivir con lujos, esta yaten?

- se fue a Francia, amy que es lo que…

-dio un largo suspiro mientras serraba los ojos, se había levantado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y nauseas, pero ya había tomado una decisión-

-De que es lo que quieres hablar?

-de nosotros

-nosotros? Amy según sé nosotros se acabo desde hace mucho tiempo y esta vez no fui yo quien termino, si no tu

-lo se

-entonces? Ahora que me vez con lita quieres regresar?-no evito reir- vaya que no has cambiado

-lo mismo que tu

-que?

-te conozco demasiado y sé que cuando te acuestas o la estas besando a ella me vez mi

-eso no es cierto

-seguro?

-por supuesto!

-bien si estas tan seguro bésame

-que?- su cara era todo desconcierto pero amy sabía lo que hacía, quería que la besara para saber si lo que haría estaba bien, quería saber si su egoísmo tenia fundamentos porque eso sí, si no obtenía la respuesta requerida ¡al diablo con su vida! Ya no habría motivos para seguir adelante

-no lo hare

-que?

-que no lo hare, no te besare solo para eso, amy, ambos nos conocemos a la perfección se cómo eres, me conoces y yo a ti por lo que sé que esto que me pides tiene otra razón de ser, así que dímela, ¿porque quieres saber si es que aún te amo?, porque quieres saber si aún hay oportunidad de regresar?

Y amy al escuchar su respuesta no pudo si no mas que sonreír, así es taiki la conocía demasiado así que sin pensarlo se acerco a él y aprisiono sus labios con la esperanza de que le correspondiera, no percatándose de una mirada intrusa

Continuara…

Gracias por sus dos rews( solo dos u.u )weno no importa yo seguire actualizando para ustedes que leen n.n

¿Qué pasara? Alguna sugerencia jejeje weno nos vemos en el prox capi

_**tSuKi Ai KoU**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

**Las cartas sobre la mesa **

Sintió nuevamente ese calorcito inundando su pecho al sentir como es que era correspondida, ese calorcito que solo taiki y nadie más provocaba en ella, ese calorcito que le decía que quizá valía la pena luchar más sin embargo no duro mucho pues al sentir como es que era apartada bruscamente sin pensarlo mostro sus ojos los cuales enfocaron unos violetas que no la veían a ella, sino detrás de ella

-lita…

fue el susurro que escucho salir de los labios de taiki y después… después su desaparición inmediata pues ni siquiera reacciono al ser levemente empujada por taiki que sin dudarlo siguió los pasos de aquella castaña

amy solo lo vio alejarse mientras presionaba sus puños, coraje, molestia, miedo? ¿Qué sentía? No lo sabía, no sabía que sentía mas allá de esas lagrimas que salían sin parar

xXx

-escuchame!-grito mientras presionaba su brazo con fuerza, había corrido por largo rato, hasta que por fin la había alcanzado

-y que quieres que escuche si me basta con lo que vi

-lo que viste fue…-disminuyo un poco su agarre

-te vi besándola!-grito llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban, taiki al percatarse de ello dio un largo suspiro intentando calmarse

-sé lo que viste

- y entonces?-ahora hablo con voz entre cortada, sus verdes ojos tenían la clara señal de querer llorar y ante eso taiki no pudo si no mas que sentirse culpable por lo que sin pensarlo mucho la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo

**xXx**

-toma

-para mi?

-si no fuera para ti no te lo habría dado, ¿no lo crees?-dijo mientras tomaba asiento, tardarían quizá un par de horas más en llegar a su destino por lo que no le pareció mala idea compartir un poco de bebida con aquella rubia pues por extraño que le pareciera en cierto modo molestarla le hacía sentir… bien

Lo miro por breves segundos mientras dejaba la bebida a un lado y se acomodaba mejor en el asiento, la noche ya estaba cayendo y quería dormir, al menos en el avión no se sentía sola pues yaten estaba en los asientos de al lado y algunos del personal asientos más atrás, y raramente eso la hacía sentir de algún modo bien, pues así se sabía acompañada e inconscientemente termino sonriendo

-me pregunto que está pensando?

-qué?- no evito sorprenderse al escuchar la pregunta

-rio un poco- es solo que te veías tan arisca al abordar y ahora de la nada sonríes

-vaya quien diría que eres muy observador

-no evito sonreir- me alaga

-disculpa?

-digo que me alaga pues no puedo creer que la gran modelo mina aino me hable de tu en tan poco tiempo

-y ante eso no evito reír provocando su extrañes- pues de cierto modo sí debería estarlo

Y ante eso yaten no evito nuevamente sonreír- no le han dicho que su ego está muy elevado

-muchas veces y sinceramente no me importa, así que te agradecería mucho si me dejas dormir- y sin más serró los ojos dejando a yaten mas que complacido con aquella respuesta, pues ahora le parecía tentador el conocerla

**xXx**

la noche ya había caído por completo y se encontraba aún solo observando el panorama a través de su amplia ventana, por alguna razón no podía dormir y esa sensación no salía de su corazón "me estoy volviendo loca" no evito pensar al mismo tiempo en que sostenía aquella fotografía y la observaba detenidamente pues ciertamente la razón de no conciliar el sueño era esa imagen, ella y seiya sonriendo con ahora la rueda de la fortuna de fondo "por qué justo ahora no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?" ese era su pensamiento ,un pensamiento que tenía que desaparecer por lo que sin más se dispuso a romper la fotografía mas sin embargo no pudo pues justo en ese momento su móvil sobre la cama vibro

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"estoy loco" fue su pensamiento mientras sostenía su móvil sobre la oreja quizá esperando contestación "sí definitivamente estoy loco ¿Qué espero?" y estaba a punto de colgar cuando

-Diga?

**xXx**

-yo…no lo sé

Sonrió un poco mientras sostenía su mano y la miraba directo a los ojos después de aquel abrazo la había convencido de ir a su departamento (de lita) para terminar de charlar y quizá definir su relación - sé que no lo sabes, ni yo mismo me entiendo ahora, se que le respondí, tuve un poco de debilidad nuevamente ante sus labios, pero… pero al ver tu rostro mirándome, no lo sé lita sentí

-culpa?

-quizá pero sé qué hay algo mas, se que solo te conozco de días, pero siento como si te conociera de siempre, tu mirada puedo leerla y

-sonrió un poco-yo también siento lo mismo y es por eso que no quiero sufrir, nunca antes me había pasado, es más ni siquiera llegue a pensar que alguien se fijaría en mí, solo me enfocaba en mi trabajo y en lo que menos pensaba era en el amor yo…

-démonos otra oportunidad, déjame ser sincero contigo-sonrió un poco mientras acariciaba con dulzura su mejilla- te contare sobre ella

En realidad no sabía si hacia lo correcto, quería pensar que hablaba con el corazón y más aún quería saber que no se había equivocado al haber abandonado a amy una vez mas

**xXx**

la madrugada entro sin reparos en la cuidad y prueba de ellos era que no transitaban muchos carros y las luces de la cuidad eran mínimas, lo mismo que el frio que se sentía algo tenso, por eso mismo era que caminaba abrazándose así misma mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles cercanas al parque ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando? ¿Qué hora seria? ¿Alguien la estaría buscando? No lo sabía y en ese momento no le importaba, solo quería seguir perdida en sus recuerdos, unos felices recuerdos en donde al menos se sentía querida

**xXx**

-¿no contesta?-cuestionó tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento y tomaba un poco de té, había llegado hacia algunas horas con la esperanza de sorprender a amy, mas sin embargo el sorprendido fue él cuando se le informo que no se encontraba

Negó mientras tomaba asiento y sujetaba aquella taza de café ya casi vacía, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y aún no llegaba, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y no los ocultaba para nada

-tranquilo, seguramente solo quería pensar, conozco a amy y solo quiere estar sola

-¿a las 3 de la mañana? –dijo incrédulo provocando un pequeña sonrisa en Richard el cual simplemente suspiro resignado mientras dejaba aquella taza de té

-créeme está bien, nos preocuparemos si dan las 6 de la mañana y aún no llega…

-¿que?

-escucha, en otras circunstancias me preocuparía, pero me has dicho que menciono a taiki no es así?- y ante la afirmación continuo- esto pasa comúnmente, discuten, se pelean, amy lo corre o taiki la corre, amy piensa por horas en la razón, y después de tener algo claro llega a mi departamento a desahogarse-ahora sonrio melancólicamente mientras tomaba un poco de té- quizá le sorprendió verlo y le hizo una visita, quizá esta con el ahora mismo y simplemente olvido avisarte o quizá

-le dio un ataque y esta tirada por ahí

-que?

-ahora tú escúchame, su enfermedad ahora mismo está empezando su segunda fase, malestares, mareos, debilidad muscular, amy ya no puede estar sola –termino diciendo algo enfadado, no sabía porque pero le preocupaba

**xXx**

-se les ofrece algo más?

Negó mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida, la mesera término retirándose, y nuevamente se quedaron solos pues a esa hora rara era la persona que estaba consumiendo

-serena

-si?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, aún le parecía raro el que no se dirigiera a ella con ese lindo sobrenombre y seiya no evito contagiarse

-nada es solo que me sorprende el que aún tengas la manía de hacer figuras con tu servilleta mientras bebes capuchino – y ante eso serena no evito ruborizarse de vergüenza mientras veía como es que era verdad y tenía un pequeño barquito en su mano izquierda

-veo que aún me conoces

-más de lo quisiera-fue un susurro un susurro apenas audible, pero uno que capto serena

-di…dijiste algo?- no, no quiso quedarse con la duda y seiya, él no pudo mentirle

**xXx**

-segunda vez que te paras o apenas es la primera?-no evito cuestionarla mientras la veía sentada con una pequeña taza de café con apenas su bata de dormir

-la segunda- no evito mostrar una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo veía sentarse justo frente a ella-café?-termino ofreciéndole a lo que haruka acepto, sus verdes ojos solo veian sus movimientos mientras lo preparaba no evitando imaginarse el cómo sería el sentir su piel cerca de la suya pues ciertamente esa diminuta bata azul dejaba mucho a la imaginación

-toma

nuevamente michiru estaba frente a él y con una diminuta sonrisa tomo la taza y bebió

-amargo… veo que aún sabes mis gustos

-pues aunque no lo creas se mucho de ti, soy tu amiga después de todo ¿no lo crees?

"amiga" esa palabra que ella se empeñaba en repetir, esa palabra que le taladraba el corazón

-mas sin embargo eres la única que lo sabe- quiso decirlo en un susurro, quiso que no lo escuchara pero no lo consiguió pues la cara desconcertada de michiru le hizo notar que si lo había echo

**xXx**

-se acabo, voy a buscarla!-exploto al ver por decima vez el reloj

-a quien vas a buscar?

Y todo lo alterado que llego a estar desapareció al verla de pie justo frente a el ¿en que momento entro?

-y que haces aquí Richard?-pregunto extrañada al verlo cómodamente sentado en el sofá con una taza de té ya vacía

-vine a revisar ese 7 a favor, amy de verdad…?

-estoy cansada así que mañana hablaremos, -y sin añadir nada mas subió por las escaleras dejando a ambos desconcertados, ninguna disculpa? ni siquiera buenas noches, es mas Richard esperaba algún reclamo por su presencia pero nada

-me puedes decir que fue eso?

-está tranquila

-que?- Yedait simplemente no entendía ¿tranquila?-no entiendo-no se iba aquedar con la duda y ante eso richar no evito sonreir con ironia mientras nuevamente tomaba asiento

-a lo que me refiero es que ha tomado una decisión importante –finalizo mientras lo veía directo a los ojos

**xXx**

-quiero creerte

-créeme

-pero no quiero equivocarme, por lo que me has dicho amy y tu

-sonrio un poco- la ame, te juro que la ame con locura pero ahora, quiero darme la oportunidad de que alguien me ame, ya comprendí que lo que existía entre amy y yo solo era monotonía, quizá solo era la necesidad de no sentirnos solos, nuestros trabajos nos absorbían demasiado y nuestra relación se fue deteriorando poco a poco

-yo tambien soy enfermera y no quisiera que…

-eso no pasara

-y como estas tan seguro

-Renunciare al hospital y empezare a trabajar con mi hermano,

sí eso haría, renunciaría a amy completamente y le diría adiós a su trabajo donde la conoció, pensando así que con eso dejaba atrás su pasado y su primer amor

**xXx**

no hacía más de 5 minutos que habían aterrizado, yaten venia despierto y el personal fue el primero en bajar, más sin embargo cuando iba a despertar a mina de una manera no muy amable escucho ruidos inusuales por lo que no dudo en asomarse por la ventanilla sorprendiéndose ante el panorama, 3 camionetas negras con vidrios polarizados y personas con pasamontañas

"demonios" ese fue su primer pensamiento antes de ir con mina, tenia al menos que prevenirla por lo que empezó a moverla un poco

-que suced…

Dejo de hablar al sentir como es que le cubrian la boca mas sin embargo eso no le preocupo pues era yaten, si no el sujeto que se encontraba detrás de él y apuntándole con un arma en la nuca

-no se mueva…

**xXx**

-no tardara en amanecer

-lo se

-y me sigues abrazando

-no puedo evitarlo

-seiya?

-si

-esto, esto no está bien

-lo sé

**xXx**

-¿Qué sucede hotaru? porque tanto alboroto a las 6 de la mañana –no evito preguntarle pues toco su puerta de una manera no muy amable

-se fue?

-se fue? No entiendo, se fue quien?

-setsuna…

xXx

con cautela salió de debajo de las cobijas y con mucho cuidado salió sin hacer ruido "¿qué hice?" fue su pensamiento al serrar la puerta detrás de ella

"¿Qué hicimos?" fue el pensamiento del rubio que no había perdido detalle desde que sintió el frio de la cama

Continuara…

Pasaron cosas rápido porque ya no quiero poner más largas al asunto jaja quiero terminar y pues en el siguiente mas detalles… saquen conclusiones y nos estamos leyendo

¿Reviws?

**tSuKi Ai Kou**


	13. Chapter 13

oOoOoOoO ( indica que están en el mismo lugar, solo que en otra a habitacion o no muy lejos de la escena )

xXx (cambio de lugar)

**Capitulo XIII**

**Amenazas, reconciliaciones y engaños **

"maldicion" ese era su único pensamiento al verse encerrado en esa ¿habitación? ¿bodega? En realidad no lo sabía, hacia apenas algunos minutos que había despertado pues lo último que recordaba eran los ojos asustados de mina y un golpe recibido en su nuca que lo llevo a la inconsciencia ¿Quiénes eran y que querían? Esa era su pregunta más sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba ahora era la rubia

oOoOoOoOo

- bola de cobardes, no puedo creer que no se atrevan a entrar

-entraríamos si cierta persona la hubiera atado y no dejado solo recostada-claramente lo dijo refiriéndose a aquel sujeto de cabellera azulina-ni siquiera podemos acercarnos, lo que tiene de bella lo tiene de testaruda

-eso lo veremos- y sin más con cautela se dirigió a aquella puerta cerrada, coloco la llave y nada más abrir un poco la puerta un florero se estrello contra ella, apenas si alcanzo a cerrar para que no le diera y ante la escena sus compañeros no evitaron reír a carcajada suelta

Mientras que en el interior pese a que había evitado que entraran ya en tres ocasiones sabia que el siguiente lo lograría, ya no tenía nada a la mano para arrojar además de que el pánico ahora mismo estaba haciendo acto de presencia ¿Qué hacia ahí? Que querían? Se estaba asustando pero… pero no, no podía hacerlo tenía que ser fuerte al menos hasta averiguar que hacia ahí pues no viajaba sola, yaten lo hacía con ella, un empresario dueño de varias compañías de moda ¡claro! No iban por ella si no por el

-maldito yaten todo es tu culpa…-no evito decir entre dientes- mas sin embargo… espero que estés bien…-finalmente susurro mientras tomaba asiento en la vieja cama, solo le restaba esperar a que alguien entrara y le explicara la situación

**xXx**

acababan de salir del café y ahora mismo simplemente paseaban por las calles vacías, disfrutando del silensio pues no podían negarlo, ese silencio era agradable, y más aún su compañía

-ya es tarde, no crees que se preocuparan por ti?

-negó- en mi departamento no hay nadie esperándome

-oh es verdad, lo había olvidado, te mudaste

-seiya?

-si

-Cuando me viste me dijiste que lo que más te sorprendía era el que me hubiera mudado, podrías decirme ¿Por qué?

-no lo recuerdas?

Negó apenada pues quizá había algo mas ahí y no se equivoco pues seiya simplemente le sonrió y tomo su mano dirigiéndola a los departamento donde vivía, serena se sorprendió aún mas cuando paso de largo su antiguo hogar para subir hasta la azotea del edificio

-no entiendo ¿que hacemos aquí?

-pues es mi respuesta, esto es el porqué te pregunte eso

-pues sigo sin entender, solo estamos en la azotea de este viejo edificio

negó mientras le señalaba hacia enfrente, serena no entendía y seguía sin entender y ante eso seiya sonrió mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y se tomaba el atrevimiento de abrazarla por la cintura mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba su mentón para dirigirlo hacia el punto que él veía-ahora entiendes?

-seiya ese es solo un edificio viejo que no tardaran en demoler

-eso no fue lo que me dijiste hace 5 años

-qué?

-hace cinco años me dijiste que ese era tu sueño

-mi sueño…

-afirmo no evitando ahora rodearla por completo mientras recargaba su mentón en su hombro y veia ese viejo edificio- me dijiste que algún día lo adquirirías porque justo ahí fundarías moonlight,

-una nueva marca de ropa que superaría a REIKA –finalizo la frase serena mientras tomaba las manos de seiya y recargaba mejor su cuerpo en su fornido pecho, era verdad su sueño no era precisamente el trabajar en REIKA si no conseguir superarla

_**Fin flash back**_

Abrió su solitario departamento y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a su recamara, ¿Qué era esa sensación en su pecho? Esa sensación que hacía mucho no sentía? Acaso era ¿amor? Ya no sabía que pensar, que hacer!, su corazón había latido con mucha fuerza cundo la había estrechado en entre sus brazos, y más aún cuando la despedirse le había vuelto a decir "bombón"

xXx

-"sigo pensando que es una locura"-ese era su pensamiento mientras sostenía aquellos estudios y en su otra mano una taza de humeante café, ciertamente no pudo volver a dormir bien y su reloj interno lo hizo pararse a las 7 de la mañana

-tan temprano y ya despierto?

Se sorprendió al verla con esa sonrisa mas sin embargo no dijo nada al ver cómo es que tomaba asiento a su lado y tranquilamente le arrebata su tasa para poder dar un sorbo

-nada de café-intervino al instante ocasionando una mirada algo molesta de parte de esos ojos azules

-nada de grasas, nada de azúcar, nada de colesterol , nada de…

-si lo sabes entonces ¿por qué?-ahora dijo con un tono… un tono que la peliazul conocía por lo que sin pensarlo mucho le arrebato los papeles y sin delicadeza o esfuerzo alguno termino por romperlos delante de su cara mientras se ponía de pie y alejaba, lo que sin duda provoco su extrañeza mas sin embargo no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa melancólica

-entonces eso es todo…-pronuncio con un tono apenas audible, un tono que amy sí alcanzo a escuchar por lo que detuvo su camino a la salida –te dejaras morir, dejaras toda una vida por delante, tus sueños, tus metas-vacilo un poco quizá esperando una contestación, su tono de voz ya empezaba a romperse-tu amor por él-finalizo mientras la veía fijamente

-ya no hay nada por lo que luchar Richar, nada

-eso no es cierto…- ya no pudo más y empezaron a brotar delicadas lagrimas de sus ojos-eso no…

-tú sabes que tuve una infancia muy complicada, mi padre nos abandono a mi madre y a mi, me costó mucho trabajo conseguir una beca para poder ser doctora y poder sacar a mi madre adelante, y todo para qué?-tambien lagrimas y voz entrecortada era lo que salían de su boca-para que ese maldito accidente me la quitara y, y me dejara sola en el mundo, yo… yo no nací para ser feliz, todo lo que… todo lo que quiero se me va de las manos y por..y por si fuera poco no soy capaz de hacer feliz a alguien-finalmente rompió en llanto y Richar de inmediato fue a ella para envolverla en un abrazo

-tu…tú no estás sola… nunca has estado sola amy yo…yo estoy contigo y te prometo que.. Amy solo déjame…-ya no sabía qué decir

-pensé que eras alguien fuerte-alguien mas había llegado a unirse a la conversación, era yedait ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia ahí de pie?

-por tu manera de ser y la determinación que vi en tus ojos cuando llegaste, pensé que eras una chica fuerte

-ya, ya no hay nada por lo que se pueda ser fuerte

-te equivocas, siempre hay una razón para serlo

-yedait tiene razón amy, siempre hay una para serlo

-una, quisiera saber cual es

-yedait sonrio un poco- tengo el 10%

-que?-tanto richard como amy se sorprendieron

-el resto de la noche me mantuve despierto, algunos cálculos y si todo sale bien te aseguro ese 10%, ahora la pregunta es ¿aún quieres arriesgarte? Porque bien sabes que…

-podria morir

Afirmo en respuesta mientras la veía fijamente mientras que emy ya no sabía que pensar o hacer, toda la madrugada se mantuvo despierta pensando en los bellos recuerdos que tuvo con taiki, su relación, las noches que pasaron juntos, sus bromas, sus peleas, su amor… pensó en toda una vida ¿aún lo amaba? Quizá más de lo que quisiera pero…pero entonces ¿Por qué había terminado con él? oh si, ya lo recordaba, no quería ser una carga, no quería ser una molestia con su enfermedad lo había terminado por que….

-quería que fuera feliz…-sin darse cuenta había susurrado mientras lagrimas brotaban sin parar, tanto richard como yedait la miraban extrañados, no entendían a que venía eso ahora y más aún terminaron preocupados al verla correr hacia la salida por lo que no dudaron en seguirla

**xXx**

-debes estar bromeando!-eso fue lo que le grito mientras corría hacia su habitación pero al ver aquella cama impecable supo que no lo hacia

-toma

-qué es?

-la encontré al pie de mi puerta, dice tu nombre…así que…-termino por extendérsela se trataba de una sobre que efectivamente decía "darien" en una perfecta caligrafía

**xXx**

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-no lo sé, pero al juzgar por la fachada aquí debe de ser donde se está quedando taiki –ambos estaban al pie de una mansión, no era muy ostentosa, algo simple más bien, un gran jardín a la entrada y una alberca se distinguía, habían decidido seguirla por lo que al verla abordar un taxi yedait tomo su auto para seguirla, ahora estaban a solo una calle de distancia viendo como la peli azul se mantenía de pie justo en la entrada, quizá aún no estaba muy segura de a donde era que la habían guiado sus pasos o más bien sus pensamientos

-no sabía que taiki fuera un medico tan reconocido

-nego con una sonrisa-en realidad no lo es, es bueno en su trabajo pero la casa es de su hermano,

-ya veo, entonces su hermano debe de ser alguien importante

-algo así, es dueño de las empresas REIKA y sí tiene mucho dinero, es más, esa fue la razón de su primera pelea

-¿qué?-ahora sí que tenía por completo su atención

-taiki nunca le menciono nada sobre su familia durante los primeros 3 meses, en cambio amy le conto sobre su vida en poco tiempo, cuando se entero de quien era, pensó que la había engañado, , y que no le tenía confianza pues según amy una relación se basa en eso, la confianza, así que amy estuvo molesta por casi una semana hasta que taiki la busco y aclaro todo, según me conto amy taiki oculto su identidad porque su hermano era my conocido y no quería que se acercara a el por conveniencia o algo así, el caso es que la perdono y su relación continuo hasta que taiiki ahora fue el que se molesto

-y puedo preguntar ¿por qué?

-afirmo con una medio sonrisa- por mi culpa

-tu culpa?

-afirmo- ese día ocurrió un accidente a las afueras de la ciudad, un camión de carga se volcó llevándose consigo una camioneta donde viajaba una familia, era de madrugada y justo ese día amy me había cambiado la guardia porque cumplía un año de relación, en la camioneta viajaba mi hermana-su mirada no evito mostrar cierta melancolía- se iba de campamento con la familia de su novio-guardo silencio una vez mas y yedait adivino lo que venía a continuación- ni siquiera llego con vida al hospital y yo no supe a quien más llamar… llego corriendo y justo cuando la abrase fuertemente, llego él

**Flash back**

-ya te dije que tuve una emergencia

-y acaso eras la única que podía cubrirla

-eres medico, sabes lo que implica nuestro trabajo

-lo sé! Por eso vine y cuando llego ¿qué me encuentro? Tu abrazando a ese!- no evito señalarlo de mala gana

-chicos yo creo que-al ver la escena simplemente quiso amenizarla

-tú te callas! este asunto solo nos concierne a amy a mi así que…

-no le hables asi

-que?¡

-que no te dirijas de esa manera a Richard, el no tiene la culpa de tus arranques de celos

-y encima lo defiendes

-no lo estoy defendiendo es solo que…

-amy yo creo que mejor los dejo solos- no quería estorbar y en esas condiciones no sabía ni que decir, tenía muchas emociones cruzadas mas sin embargo no se esperaba el que amy lo tomara del brazo y le dirigiera una no muy grata mirada a su novio

-no Richard, el que se va a ir es taiki

**Fin flash back **

-se quedo conmigo todo el tiempo, incluso iba a verme a diario a mi casa, después se arreglaron las cosas y desde ese momento, su relación se convirtió en un ir y venir, supongo que amy ya no confiaba en taiki y taiki no confiaba en amy pues cada que taiki iba a verla la encontraba conmigo, taiki nunca fue bueno escuchando explicaciones por lo que siempre terminaba malinterpretando y bueno taiki no es un santo

-a que te refieres?

-pues que a taiki le gustaba la venganza por así decirlo –no evito reir un poco- su desahogo eran las mujeres y después de cansarse de ellas volvía a buscar a amy

-y amy aún…

-no sé porque pero a amy solo le bastaba escuchar un te amo de sus labios para arreglar todo, su relación siempre fue extraña, mas sin embargo amy solo era feliz cuando taiki estaba a su lado

-entonces, crees que si taiki le pidiera…

-afirmo-no lo dudaría ni un segundo, así que…-guardo silencio al ver la imagen frente a él, ambos se habían concentrado tanto en la plática que no vieron en qué momento había llegado taiki con aquella castaña

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-te hice una pregunta-seguia mirándola directo a los ojos sin soltar a lita de la mano, quería sentirse seguro

-y yo te dije que, en cuanto ella se vaya te lo diré-lo dijo con determinación viendo directo a esos esmeraldas , cuando los vio desde la esquina supo que era lo correcto, supo que esta vez haría lo correcto, pero quería hablar por última vez con taiki, quería decirle cuan valioso había sido en su vida, quería despedirse…

-amy yo creo que esto no tiene sentido, acaso me vas a pedir lo mismo de ayer?, que te bese para comprobar que ya no te amo? O acaso esta vez quieres que nos acostemos, o tal vez…-pero callo sus palabras ante esa fuerte bofetada, aunque ciertamente eso no fue lo que lo impresiono si no las lagrimas de esos azul cielo, lita no sabía ni que decir estaba en shock, esas lagrimas que veía no eran fingidas, ni mucho menos hipócritas, eran lagrimas de ¿decepción?

-pi…piensa lo que quieras, y espero, realmente espero que no te arrepientas!-de donde saco fuerzas para decir aquello? realmente ya no importaba, sin más dio media vuelta y con todo el orgullo que pudo camino con la frente en alto hasta perderse al doblar la calle

-no vas a seguirla?-lita apenas reacciono

-no, amy desde este momento está fuera de mi vida-fue lo único que atino a decir antes de abrir la reja para entrar a la mansión seguida de lita quien tenía su vista en dirección hacia aquella esquina, y si taiki le hubiera hecho caso, habría visto a una peliazul arrinconada en la pared con lagrimas difíciles de ocultar que en ese mismo instante perdía la fuerza y se dejaba caer…

**xXx**

-de dónde vienes?

-Sali a correr-fue lo único que dijo antes de pasar por su lado sin siquiera voltear a verla, michiru no dijo nada, simplemente dejo que subiera las escaleras limitándose a solo escuchar el serrar de una puerta "sin ropa deportiva", una medio sonrisa surco sus labios, no estaba en condiciones de reclamar nada por lo que con calma se dirigió a la cocina, tenía hambre

oOoOoOoOo

-entonces?

-eres muy perspicaz, ¿sabías?

-negó con una sonrisa-solo muy observadora, pero entonces….

-afirmo ya de forma resignada- si estuve con serena

-lo sabia!-grito un poco y bastante emocionada- y como esta? Supe que se cambio de apartamento, mamá ikuko me lo dijo ayer que la fui a ver

-viste a la mamá de serena?

-y no solo eso, comí de sus galletas, la verdad es que ya las extrañaba

-y con quien fuiste?

-eso no importa, lo importante es que la sigues amando

¿Qué la seguía amando? …

amar era una palabra que ahora mismo no sabía si correspondía a ese latido que sintió al nuevamente estrecharla entre sus brazos y mas que nada a esa sensación que tuvo al nuevamente llamarla "bombón"

oOoOoOoO

-quieres mas café?

Mas café…Que si quería mas café! No, lo que él quería era aclarar lo que sucedió anoche, por eso mismo se acerco a ella al verla en la cocina tomando un poco de jugo y por eso mismo intento besarla más sin embargo michiru al ver sus intensiones simplemente había desviado su rostro a otra dirección y había tomado asiento ofreciéndole una taza con café

-solo si me la das en mi habitación..-bien si ella no quería aclararlo entonces el tomaría la iniciativa

-a que te refieres?

-ahora resulta que eres tú la que no recuerda

-que?

-por dios michiru somos adultos, lo que sucedió anoche entre nosotros esta más que claro!

-que sucedió anoche?-una tercera voz llegaba

oOoOoOoOoO

"cobarde" era lo que su mente se repetía una y otra vez al ver aquel sobre aún serrado en aquella repisa

-darien!

-lo siento rey-sonrió un poco al verla salir del baño-estaba un poco distraído

-si ya me di cuenta-no evito sonreír un poco mientras tomaba asiento a su lado-darien

-si?

-te amo

Esas dos simples palabras eran las que en ese momento lo hacían sentirse además de cobarde, culpable…

**xXx**

-que es lo que quieren?

-aquí los que hacemos las preguntas somos nosotros, así que responde

-no evito sonreír con altanería, sabia su posición mas sin embargo no podía perder su dignidad y orgullo- si me secuestraron, está más que claro que saben quién soy así que, no veo la necesidad de decirlo –finalizo confiado no le daría el gusto de ver a yaten kou humillado

-uno de los sujetos no evito sonreir mientras le hacía señas a uno más que sin dudarlo salió de la habitación para que en pocos segundos…

-suelteme!ya le dije que no me toque!

"mina"

"yaten"

Unos esmeraldas y unos azules intensos se encontraron, aquel sujeto que intentaba hablar con yaten no dudo en sacar un arma y apuntarla justo en el cuello de la rubia –si no coopera juro que …

-hágalo

-que!-ese ¿que? venía de parte de ambos de mina y del secuestrador

-lo que escucho, sinceramente no me importa, es más le haría un favor al mundo ya que tanta belleza, altanería y orgullo en una mujer no…

-al que deberían matar es a ti!-mina no evito estallar en furia olvidándose de aquella arma-mira que de todas las personas con las que tenía que viajar y ser secuestrada, tenía que ser precisamente contigo!

Nuevamente ambas miradas se conectaron, ambas miradas que sabían interpretarse por sí solas, el sonar de un móvil llamo la atención de los presentes, era el de aquel sujeto que sostenía a mina

-es él

-bien-contesto el que apuntaba con el arma, sin más soltó a mina sin delicadeza alguna y la empujo al lado de yaten con bastante brusquedad de por medio-los dejare solos un mometo y en cuento llegue mas vale que respondan atodas mis preguntas-y sin mas salió de aquella habitación

-estas bien?- pregunto al verla aun en el suelo, el se encontraba atado en una silla y mina de las manos

-ahora si te preocupas-no evito decir con sarcasmo

-rio un poco-bien sabes que de todas formas no te matarían, uno de los dos les interesa

-lo sé…la pregunta es quién-finalmente dijo en un susurro

yaten al escuchar su tono no evito sonreír con sinceridad-al menos ya estamos juntos – y ante eso mina no evito ruborizarse, esa sonrisa… le gusto

**xXx**

-entonces te veo mañana

-afirmo mientras se despedía de él con un beso y salía de la mansión, al ver la puerta serrada nuevamente no evito hacerse esa pregunta ¿habia echo lo correcto? Sí fue esta vez su respuesta inmediata, claro que había echo lo correcto, ahora era tiempo de volver a empezar con lita, renunciaría a su vida de doctor y empezaría a trabajar con su hermano… hermano que por cierto no se había reportado, miro la hora casi las 11 se suponía que en cuanto llegara le llamaría, estaba a punto de dirigirse al teléfono cuando una hoja en el suelo llamo su atención, sin dudarlo se agacho a tomarla ¿de quién sería? Y fue cuando recordó que cuando amy fue a verlo para besarlo traía consigo aquella hoja en la mano, iba a tirarla en verdad iba a serlo pero la curiosidad pudo más y por una vez en toda su vida quiso no ser curioso al ver aquel contenido

"no puede ser cierto"

Continuara….

¿Reviws?

**tSuKi Ai KoU**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV**

**Cuando es amor…**

**Taiki & Amy**

Las calles de pronto se le hicieron grandes túneles de donde no encontraba salida, su corazón latía, latía con un sentimiento que no sabía explicarse, acaso ¿dolía? Estaba ¿sufriendo?, Quizá ambas, mas sin embargo lo único que tenía muy claro en ese abismo de lo que ahora era su mente, eran unos profundos y cálidos ojos azules….

_**- te gusta eso?**_

_**-claro, acaso a ti no-sonrió mientras se paraba justo frente a aquel grande aparador- mi mamá era alérgica a los animales por eso nunca tuve una mascota con cuatro patas-no evito reír mientras acercaba su mano al cristal y hacía señas al pequeño gatito marrón, mientras otros más se unían, taiki al ver su sonrisa no pudo si no mas que contagiarse **_

-Esto no está bien al menos dame más tiempo, una semana más quizá

-Esto no puede esperar, solo mírala… -no evito señalarla para que así Richard se diera cuenta de que amy no estaba bien, estaba demasiado débil incluso como para abrir sus ojos y esos pequeños gemidos de dolor demostraban que en un parpadeo su enfermedad había empeorado

-quizá lo mejor será preparar la quimioterapia, podríamos intervenir con eso y…

-y cuando amy este despierta se enfadara, Richard escucha yo no la conozco tanto como tu pero ella no quiere una esperanza de vida de 3 años llena de visitas al médico y medicamentos

-y entonces sugieres que la operemos con un riesgo del 90% a que muera? Ni siquiera sabemos ahora si es lo que quiere, ese imbécil de taiki-termino diciendo en un pequeño susurro

"imbecil" sí eso es taiki pero…amy no evito escuchar todo aquello, era verdad que el dolor aumento sin previo aviso, sabía que llegaría un punto en cual el dolor seria insoportable, pero jamás imagino que llegaría tan pronto, ¿Qué es lo que quería? Que esperaba de la vida?

_**Por fin después de casi un mes tenía su puesto de planta, tantos desvelos y horas extras de jornada valían la pena, ahora mismo tenía un poco de tiempo libre por lo que estaba acomodando algunas cosas de su departamento pues ralamente tenía todo un desorden, fotografías viejas, ropa que ya no usaba, una que otra baratija, sí sin duda tendría mucho que hacer por lo que sin meditarlo mucho tomo una caja y se dispuso a organizar**_

_**Ding…..**_

_**El sonido del timbre la desconcertó pues no esperaba a nadie y más se desconcertó cuando abrió y vio una mancha de pelo marrón justo frente a ella… **_

_**-pero…**_

_**-era este no es así?, porque si no recuerdo mal había otros tres amiguitos peludos cerca de él, tenía miedo a equivocarme pero creo que es el correcto y pues…. Puedo pasar? **_

_**Era taiki aquel doctor que conoció cuando estaba pidiendo una oportunidad en aquel hospital, ese chico que no sabía porque le hacía sentir algo agradable dentro de su corazón, sonrojada y apenada aparto a aquel gatito de sus brazos para tomarlo entre los suyos con una gentil sonrisa **_

_**-s..si …si claro pasa y perdona el desorden y…-cielos! estaba actuando como una tonta, ¿pero que le decía? Si ni siquiera sabía cómo rayos había conseguido su dirección**_

_**-pedí tu dirección en el hospital, espero que no te moleste pero no me la diste, solo me diste tu nombre y te desapareciste después de dejarme en la avenida abandonado, tuve suerte de no perderme**_

_**Apenada nuevamente se sonrojo pues era verdad después de que se lo presentaran y le pidieran el favor de enseñarle un poco la ciudad recibió una llamada de Richard y desapareció del lugar**_

_**-yo…muchas gracias por el regalo y en verdad**_

_**-regalo?**_

_**-afirmo sosteniendo con algo de fuerza la gatito-si por..**_

_**-pero si no es un regalo **_

_**-qué?**_

_**-no evito sonreír seductoramente mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado mientras le arrebataba el gato dejándola muy desconcertada **_

-Mira mama momo está asustada-decía una pequeña niña abrazando a una pequeña gatita color negra

-te dije que la dejaras en casa, a los gatos no les gusta la lluvia

-pero si la dejaba sola momo podría ponerse triste además no sabía que iba a llover

-entonces cúbrela bien-dijo dulcemente mientras abría un poco la chamarra de su pequeña para poner a momo dentro, la pequeña sonrio ampliamente cuando la gatita lamio su mejilla

No muy alejado más bien a un lado de la escena estaba taiki resguardándose de la lluvia al igual que muchos más dentro de aquella tienda por lo que le fue imposible escuchar, era verdad su relación con amy había empezado gracias "nina" el gato que en realidad era gata había sido muy práctico aunque ciertamente jamás llego a pensar que amy le diría que sí, es mas solo bromeaba

_**-una garantía?**_

_**-así es acabo de mudarme y no tengo donde quedarme por lo que supuse que no te atreverías a dejarme en la calle con este pobre gatito **_

_**-insinúas que lo compraste para así poder quedarte aquí?**_

_**sonrió un poco, en realidad solo era escusa, la verdad era que esa chica le había llamado la atención, podría decirse que fue amor a primera vista pues desde aquella vez no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza, solo tenía que encontrar un motivo para poder ir a verla y quizá sacarle una cita y pensó que ese gatito era perfecto pues realmente había sido una suerte el que pasaran por esa tienda de mascotas y viera que le interesaba a ella y si la respuesta era no, (que seguramente esa seria) ya encontraría otra excusa pues cuando a taiki kou le interesaba algo lo conseguía**_

_**-podría decirse, así que qué dices? **_

_**No era tonta pues qué clase de persona haría eso? Pero no evito alegrarse, aquel castaño y esos ojos violetas la habían cautivado desde el primer momento ¿amor a primera vista? Quizá..**_

_**-deacuerdo-fue su respuesta quería ver qué tanto le atraían esos violetas y fue una respuesta que desconcertó al castaño y una respuesta que sin saberlo les traería grandes momentos felices, y gratos al igual que tristes y dolorosos **_

Estas segura? Amy podrías empezar con

-ya, ya no quiero retazar mas esto, quiero operarme justo ahora antes de que avance más, investigué Richard se puede quitar, aún no a avanzado hacia mi corazón

-no pero está cerca de ahí!-no evito gritar

-no me importa, por favor…quiero hacerlo-su mirada a pesar de estar inundada de lagrimas era totalmente determinante por lo que sin quedarle otra opción…

-deacuerdo, prepare todo

-gracias..-sonrió un poco mientras se recostaba-richard –llamo antes de que saliera

-si?

-podrías hacerme un último favor

ultimo, como dolía esa palabra

_**la tormenta era feroz, los trenos se escuchaban fuertemente alumbrando las calles donde la gente corría para resguardarse, al menos eso hacían algunas personas pues él no lo hacía ni mucho menos ella, ambos estaban en el parque, ambos con un paraguas en mano y buscando entre los arbustos, ambos con semblante preocupado**_

_**-NINA- ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había llamado pero no se daría por vencida, su pequeña gatita tenía que aparecer **_

_**-NINA- gritaba al igual que ella, no debió de a ver dejado la puerta del departamento abierta, sabiendo que nina odiaba los truenos, la lluvia se intensificaba mas y con ello el viento, sería una gran desilusión pero tenían que regresar si no quería que amy enfermara pues solo traía una chamarra gruesa y un pijama debajo, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de cambiarse pues claramente había visto como nina había corrido a la salía del departamento al escuchar aquel trueno, veía su semblante, sí sin duda sería un golpe muy duro…pero aún así tenía que hacerlo**_

_**-amy…-llamo…**_

La lluvia paro de pronto, y nuevamente el cielo se vio despejado, salió de aquella tienda su mente seguía vagando. Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? No lo sabía y realmente no le importaba tenía que ser mentira, ese papel tenía que estar equivocado, amy no podía estar a punto de morir, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

**Taiki & Amy**

-yo…

-sonrió un poco al verla parada justo en la puerta, claramente se le veía desconcertada-gracias por venir

-yo…no sé qué decir

-por favor no me veas así que no te quería ver para provocarte lastima

-lo…lo siento- apenada bajo la cabeza aquella castaña, pues jamás pensó que el dueño del hospital la llamara para encontrarse con ella – es solo que

-no te lo esperabas lo sé…

-y ´para que me querías ver?

-sonrió un poco, aquella chica era distinta a las demás lo supo desde que vio su mirada

_**-Me pregunto si tendrá frio, si habrá comido algo o si…**_

_**-amy ya paso una semana- no evito acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado para beber un poco de café, la noche ya había llegado nuevamente y con ello esa mirada melancólica en esos azules-lo más seguro es que este muerta**_

_**-lo dices como si no te importara-reprocho de inmediato**_

_**-no es que no me importe es solo que**_

_**-basta! No quiero discutir mejor me voy a mi habitación**_

_**-amy**_

_**-que!-no evito alzar la voz mietras ligeras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos**_

_**-amy?**_

_**-lo..lo siento no sé porque me pongo así, si solo es una gata pero, pero**_

_**-quieres decirme algo?**_

_**-que?**_

_**-querias mucho a nina, incluso más que a mí-no evito sonreir un poco-hay algo que te moleste a demás de la desaparición de nina o más bien algo que te duela?**_

_**-no evito sonreir un poco mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del castaño como una niña y comenzaba a sollozar- me siento sola**_

_**-sola?**_

_**-afrmo-me siento sola, como cuando mi madre se fue, de alguna manera nina me hacia compañía, y ahora nuevamnte siento ese vacio aquí…**_

_**Taiki no evito reir un poco**_

_**-No es gracioso, te estoy diciendo que**_

_**-me estas diciendo que nina es importante porque te hacia compañía, y qué acaso yo no cuento? Amy, no se tu pero desde que vivo aquí siento como si mi amor hacia ti creciera ademas de que ya no me siento solo**_

_**-amor?**_

_**-acaso no te has dado cuenta?, me enamore de ti quizá a primea vista, y hemos vivido juntos por más de 6 meses, no crees que… es tiempo de darnos una oportunidad?**_

_**-pero..**_

_**-sonrió mientras la tomaba de la barbilla- será difícil, nuestro trabajo implica muchas responsabilidades pero podemos hacerlo juntos ¿Qué dices? Lo intentamos**_

_**Y con esa promesa ambos se fundieron en un beso un beso que se acompaño de caricias reprimidas y deseos ahora ya incontrolables, esa noche fue el inicio de su historia de amor…**_

**Taiki & Amy**

-No es cierto, esto debe de ser mentira!

-creeme que yo al igual que tu quisiera que asi fuera pero no lo es, amy está a punto de entrar al quirófano

-porque no me lo dijo, si yo lo hubiera sabido

-acaso ya no te acuerdas como se encontraban cuando termino contigo? ¿no? Bien te lo recordare, amy fue a recoger los estudios si no mas recuerdo tu y ella habian terminado nuevamente, se entero y justo cuando fue a tu consultorio ¿que estabas haciendo?

Taiki guardo silencio, tratando de hacer memoria, y fue cuando lo recordó, estaba prácticamente encima de una enfermera cualquiera pero es que no hacía mucho había visto a amy con Richard abrazados quizá…

Imbécil…

-Siempre fuiste muy impulsivo, y realmente no me interesa como es que su amor llego hasta ese punto, porque es verdad, que ambos no saben en qué momento sucedió, simplemente paso, ambos dejaron que pasara, amy siempre le tuvo miedo a la solead y de alguna manea tu lograste sacarla de ahí, no sé que tanto le dijiste ni qué tanto le prometiste pero lograste hacerla sonreír sinceramente después de la muerte de su madre

-que?

-no lo sabias?-no evito sonreír irónicamente pero bien, ya que había comenzado diría todo- vaya casi 5 años de relación y nunca legaste a a conocerla? No me sorprende amy siempre fue buena ocultando sus sentimientos pero en fin …

-y supongo que tu si!

-sí, por algo soy su amigo créeme no entiendo cómo es que llego a amarte a tal punto de que siempre te perdonaba todas las cosas que hacías, pero no te reclare nada taiki porque me guste o no, amy te ama y quiere despedirse

-que?

-sigueme…

**Taiki & Amy**

Lita estaba en el consultorio..estaba en al pie de su escritorio sentada en el piso con la cara hundida en sus rodillas y llorando… tenia muchas emociones cruzadas ¿en verdad era fuerte? En verdad podría afrontar lo que se venía? En verdad se había enamorado en tan poco tiempo…

**Taiki & Amy**

Puedes pasar más sin embargo por favor no la alteres, tiene que estar tranquila recuerda que

-Lo sé y descuida que solo será un momento

-amy- entro con cautela aunque no sabía que diría quizá.., pero al verla en esa cama, la realidad lo golpeo, era verdad, realmente amy estaba a punto de entrar a cirugía con solamente un 10 % de probabilidades de sobrevivir, lentamente se acerco no sabía por dónde empezar-Yo ..

-no digas nada-sonrió al verlo, no era mentira, no era un sueño él realmente estaba ahí,- Taiki

-si?

-me dejarías… me dejarías despedirme- sí eso era lo que quería, quería despedirse, ¿para siempre?, no lo sabía, solo quería estar preparada, quería dejar las cosas bien, quería pensar y saber que su vida tuvo sentido en algún momento no espero el que Richard lo contactara tan rápido y más aún que iria

-des…despedirte pero…-lentamente terminó acercándose

-shhh-coloco su mano sobre sus labios y sonrió-por favor

-y taiki lo único que pudo hacer fue afirmar ante esa mirada, esa mirada que le había robado el sueño incontables veces, y amy al ver sus violetas cristalinos que relataban todas sus emociones, supo que para él tampoco era fácil

-gracias-sonrio dulcemente dando un largo suspiro no evitando serrar sus ojos, quizá para escuchar mejor a su corazón -muchas gracias por estar conmigo, gracias por quererme, por apoyarme, por soportar mi tan raro temperamento, sé que te falle muchas veces, se que , sé que no fui lo que esperabas, que a veces no estuve cuando me necesitaste, que te hacia enfadar y te hacia tener arranques de celos -sonrió un poco mas sin embargo sus lagrimas ya salían sin control- que, que siempre terminábamos discutiendo sin sentido, recuerdas nuestra primera discusión?- Taiki afirmo, sus lagrimas tampoco las pudo ya ocultar- fue una tonteria, ¿verdad?

-simplemente afimo y amy rio un poco- lo sé, todas nuestras discusiones se basaron en solo tonterías, yo siempre echándote la culpa cuando, cuando sé que yo la tenia siempre poniendo a Richard antes que a ti, fui muy egoísta al no pensar en ti por eso también te pido

-perdon? negó- no amy, yo te pido perdón, y también te doy las gracias, gracias porque sé que fue a tu lado donde conocí el amor, lo que es realmente, con sus bajas y sus altas, tú no tienes que pedirme perdón, soy yo…. engañándote todo el tiempo con chicas que no veía más de dos veces, haciéndote daño, yo…-tantas cosas quedaron atoradas en su garganta, tantas cosas que tenía que decir y el llanto simplemente no lo dejaba, a ninguno pues ambos ya estaban abrazados , ambos compartiendo un llanto amargo cargado de infinitas emociones

-ambos… ambos la tenemos, ambos tenemos la culpa al no saber expresarnos-amy fue la primera en romper el abrazo para verlo directo a los ojos, quizá lo que seguía era lo más difícil

-quizá pero… pero quizá también

-negó, quizá adivinando sus pensamientos- si salgo de cirugía, la dejarías?

-qué?-ese cuestionamiento no se lo esperaba, que si dejaría a lita?

-sonrió un poco al ver su mirada, lo conocía, lo conocía demasiado, más de lo que siquiera había llegado a imaginar- te amo, créeme taiki que te amo como no tienes idea, pero, pero sé que tu ya no

-Yo- ¿en, en verdad ya no la amaba?

-me lo dice tu mirada, tu mirada siempre me a reflejado la verdad de tu corazón, siempre me lo ah dicho, por eso cada que regresabas y me decías "perdóname, te amo" te creía, te creía y vivía nuevamente y

-y si las digo ahora, ¿me creerías?- lo dijo mientras delicadamente secaba sus lagrimas con la yema se sus dedos, acariciando su mejilla

-sonrió un poco-podrías prometerme algo?. Dijo sin siquiera responder, -podrías prometerme que, que serás muy feliz

-que?

-por favor prométeme que serás muy feliz

-lo siento-inoportunamente entraba Richard,- pero ya todo está listo -y seguido de él entraron varias enfermeras mas taiki vio todo en cámara lentamente amy ni siquiera lo vio nuevamente a los ojos, y al ya reaccionar y verse solo en aquella habitación vacía dejo escapar un grito que todos en el hospital escucharon, un grito de dolor…

_**-crees que está bien así, podría enseñarle los papeles**_

_**-negó con una sonrisa mientras veía aquella escena, nina estaba en los brazos de ese pequeño niño que le hacía mimos mientras se columpiaba **_

_**-nina se ve feliz, creo que estará mejor con él, además donde dormiría? No creo que le guste compartir cama con nosotros **_

_**-rio un poco- amy..**_

_**-si**_

_**-te amo**_

_**-yo también taiki, yo también te amo…**_

En qué momento su realicen paso a tales términos, no lo sabía, en ¿qué momento llego a engañarla, no entendía, en qué momento sus celos pudieron controlarlo, no tenía idea y en qué momento se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido?...

La respuesta quizá está en que a veces amamos demasiado que sin darnos cuenta creemos que todo lo tenemos seguro y no vemos nuestros errores, quizá su error fue sola mente aferrarse a no sentir el sentimiento de la soledad, quizá solo les bastaba su compañía que sin darse cuenta cayeron en la monotonía….

Pero eso sí, ambos sabiendo cuando era amor…. lo que sentían

**Taiki & Amy**

-Se pude saber lo que te pasa! Si no detienes el auto ahora mismo juro que….

-gritaras?, vaya michiru me pregunto si lo harás igual que anoche

-eres un idiota, para el auto!-y mas que enfadada se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y poso su manos en el volante haciendo que el auto se moviera en sic-sac

-basta michiru harás que nos estrellemos

-no me importa, si no paras el auto tu lo hare yo, seiya me esta esperando!

-Ese tonto? Ja lo mas seguro es que este con su bombón…

-callate!

Un grito, un forcejeo y….

**Haruka & Michiru**

Continuara…

¿Reviws?

_**tSuKi Ai KoU**_

Nota: no se mucho sobre la enfermedad del cáncer solo sé que va o es acompañada de un tumor maligno que si se detecta a tiempo se puede operar


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

**las cosas como son, en el corazón no se manda**

Cuando estas enamorado a veces tienes miedo de demostrar las cosas, de demostrarte a ti mismo, estas lleno de temores mas sin embargo al superarlos sabrás lo que realmente siente tu corazón

**Haruka & Michiru**

-quieres mas café?

Mas café…Que si quería mas café! No, lo que él quería era aclarar lo que sucedió anoche, por eso mismo se acerco a ella al verla en la cocina tomando un poco de jugo y por eso mismo intento besarla más sin embargo michiru al ver sus intensiones simplemente había desviado su rostro a otra dirección y había tomado asiento ofreciéndole una taza con café

-solo si me la das en mi habitación..-bien si ella no quería aclararlo entonces el tomaría la iniciativa

-a que te refieres?

-ahora resulta que eres tú la que no recuerda

-que?

-por dios michiru somos adultos, lo que sucedió anoche entre nosotros está más que claro!

-que sucedió anoche?-una tercera voz llegaba la cual no era otra si no solo la perteneciente al señor de la casa

-a nada en realidad, si me disculpan estaré en mi habitación-y estaba a punto de salir cuando haruka la tomo de la mano impidiendo su huida

-tu y yo no hemos terminado de hablar-dijo en forma intimidante para después terminar por soltarla y salir de la cocina ante la atenta mirada de ambos, de muchiru quien solo bajo la mirada y del padre de seiya quien se desconcertó ¿Qué había sido aquello? era lo que se preguntaba

**Haruka & Michiru**

Sabía que la plática no había terminado, ¡por supuesto que lo sabia! Solo que… solo era que no sabía que decir o cómo comportarse después de… bueno después de eso, en realidad nunca pensó que ocurriera, ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza que alguna vez ella y…ella y..él

Lo apreciaba, ¡por supuesto que lo apreciaba! Es más aseguraba que lo quería pero solo como amigo, haruka se había convertido en su amigo, no sabía en qué momento paso, cómo o cuándo pero estaba segura de que eran amigos, casi hermanos

Lo que en cierta forma la llevaron a cuestionarse ahora, si es que pensaba ello o si lo veía de esa forma porque paso… eso

Ella se conocía, sabía que era una chica de pocas palabras lo mismo que el, entonces acaso solo fue un arranque de deseo? Acaso deseaba a haruka? ¡cielos! Su cabeza era un caos total ni siquiera sabía que rayos hacia a mitad del parque tan temprano, oh! Ya recordaba, todo era por culpa de haruka, dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en una pequeña banca y veía a personas pasar por lo menos sentía que se veía menos patética que ese castaño que parecía fantasma caminado sin rumbo…

-Michiru?

**Haruka & Michiru**

Juraba que si no fuera porque nada de esa casa le pertenecía ahora mismo rompería ese costoso jarrón, quería desquitarse con algo, con lo que fuera, en realidad no le importaba solo quería deshacerse de esa presión en el pecho que estaba matándolo

"maldita sea la carne débil" eso era lo que su mente se repetía aunque más bien malditos esos ojos aguamarina que lo hacían perder la cordura de todo

-y entonces porque no se lo dices?-esa voz era de…

-porque no están fácil-y la voz de…

Y juraba que estaba a punto de serrar la puerta de su habitación de no ser porque lo siguiente que escucho lo dejo un poco intrigado

-y porque no? Estoy segura de que tu bombón siente lo mismo

"bombón?" esos sin duda eran hotaru y seiya los cuales venían caminando en dirección a las escaleras

-quizá pero no podría hacerle daño a michiru, ella-su voz bacilo por un momento-ella me quiere y…

-hotaru

-oh haruka!-sonrió al verlo salir de su habitación- sucede algo?

¿acaso esa niña no tenia vergüenza? eso era lo que pensaba haruka pues prácticamente lo tenía sujeto de su brazo fuertemente pero en fin… soportaría eso por ahora ya que lo poco que escucho realmente le intereso –pues solo quería invitarte a salir

Y juraba que sin duda pagaría por ver nuevamente la cara que había puesto no solo hotaru si no seiya también

**Haruka & Michiru**

-La verdad es que no pensé encontrarte aquí, no crees que es muy temprano para salir?

-lo mismo podría decirte a ti, no se supone que deberías estar con Darien?

-se supone-no evito dar un largo suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros y se recargaba mejor en aquella banca para después simplemente deslizar sus palmas sobre su vientre – creo que no le hizo mucha gracia lo del embarazo-finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa

Michiru no entendía a que venía eso, pues prácticamente no había cruzado más allá de unos buenos días o unas buenas noches con rei por lo que simplemente se limito a verla quizá no era la única que se sentía confundida

**Haruka & Michiru**

-No entiendo

-y que es lo que no entiendes

-pues como es que de pronto me invitas a salir

Sabía que hotaru era una niña inteligente por lo que simplemente tuvo que dar un largo suspiro para después tomar un sorbo de café ante su atenta mirada violeta

-quien es bombón?

Y horatu ante eso simplemente sonrió "con que eso era"

-oh vaya, sabes algo haruka… no sabía que te gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas-no evito expresarse de manera burlona y hasta cierto punto juguetona, el rumbo de la conversación quizá sería interesante y quería ver hasta donde llegaría, después de todo a ella lo único que le interesaba era la felicidad de sus hermanos

Haruka no evito sonrojarse de la vergüenza, pero ya había hecho la pregunta así que solo faltaba la respuesta

-y bien? Me vas a responder?

-afirmo con una sonrisa- te lo diré si primero me dices qué es michiru para ti

"vaya chica lista" fue su inmediato pensamiento

–aunque bueno después de lo de anoche supongo que…-y tuvo que callar sus palabras al ver cómo es que haruka practicante se ahogaba con su café y ella simplemente no evito reir, todo esto se le hacía hasta cierto punto gracioso

**Haruka & Michiru**

-Qué tontería no?

-no me parece una tontería, quizá un poco extraño, es decir, "amor a primera vista" eso no existe

-tu crees?- no evito ahora reir- mas sin embargo no me parece algo imposible, cuando conocí a darien algo muy dentro de mi me dijo que el seria el indicado y después de enterarme del compromiso supe que de algún modo ese sentimiento fue real, pues hasta el destino estuvo de acuerdo

Amor a primera vista, destino, en qué momento aquella plática paso a algo… ¿así? Pues no es como si no le interesara sino que simplemente ella sabia y estaba consciente de que eso no existía, prueba de ello eran sus padres, su matrimonio había sido arreglado y hasta la fecha podía jurar que ninguno era feliz, ¿Qué si la querían? Por supuesto que sí, es decir si no la quisieran no se hubieran empeñado en aquel matrimonio arreglado que le aseguraba un buen futuro, matrimonio que la verdad y en lo más profundo de su corazón le daba igual, ahora que lo pensaba, sí quería a seiya, sentía un calor muy agradable en su pecho cada que escuchaba un "te quiero" de sus labios, pero con haruka…

-michiru…michiru!-no evito gritar al verla un poco distraída

-lo siento rei pero no creo que yo sea la persona adecuada para hablar de estas cosas, así que mejor me voy- y sin más se puso de pie ya era un poco tarde, se alejo de aquella banca sin importarle rei en absoluto ¿pero como preocuparse de ella? si ahora mismo y por su culpa su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar

**Haruka & Michiru**

-llevas riéndote desde que salimos de la cafetería así que me vas a responder o no

-lo siento pero es que…

-sí o no-ese tono sin duda le hizo entender que mas valía que contestara, ahora mismo ambos solo caminaban por las calles sin dirección alguna

-deacuerdo, bombón es la persona más importante en la vida de mi hermano-finalizo bastante seria

-más importante que serena?-respondió de inmediato ocasionando cierto desconcierto en hotaru

-tu…sabes de serena?

-afirmo-bueno pues…

-entonces será más fácil de explicar, serena y bombón son la misma persona

-ya veo…

-Y tu como sabes de serena?

-michiru, seiya se lo dijo antes de aceptar el compromiso y michiru me lo dijo y

-y aún sabiendo que mi hermano amaba como un tonto a serena acepto el compromiso? Vaya no sabía que michiru era masoquista o

-no lo es-afirmo de inmediato- a ella simplemente le basto con escuchar una sola palabra de él para aceptar aquella tontería

-no entiendo

-y haruka no evito sonreír un poco- michiru se conforma con un te quiero porque nunca ha conocido el amor, aparenta ser fuerte pero en realidad….-y guardo silencio al momento de sentir unos suaves labios…¿suaves labios? Así es hotaru lo estaba besando en plena calle, desconcertado se alejo de ella para ver una mirada un tanto divertida

- y eso?

-no fue nada, después me lo agradecerás, -y sin más dio media vuelta divertida para después desaparecer por una esquina y haruka, el simplemente la vio alejarse mientras nubes se cumulaban en ese día que parecía iba a ser soleado

**Haruka & Michiru**

Porque huyo? Porque no se acerco? Que le pasaba…porque su pecho dolía, porque sentía ese vacío

-sucede algo michru?

-negó con una pequeña sonrisa –pensé que saldrías con tu padre

-y eso haría pero parece ser que surgió un inconveniente en la compañía de REIKA

-un inconveniente?- No evito extrañarse un poco

-si, no estoy seguro pero…

Tic….tic…..-el sonido de su celular interrumpió aquella charla, y michiru mas se sorprendió al ver la cara que puso seiya antes de contestar

-hola…no…si….entiendo..no… no te muevas… voy para allá… no…bombón! –Inconscientemente fue su última palabra antes de colgar -rayos… lo siento michiru después hablamos, sin más salió de la mansión dejando bastante desconcertada a michiru ¿Qué había sido esa platica tan extraña? Y más aún porque no reclamo ni dijo nada, será que no le importaba? Quizá era eso, no le importaba

-michiru?

-si?

-no has visto a rei?

-rei? ah si estaba en el parque no hace mucho y…-y antes de que terminara de hablar Darién ya estaba abandonado la mansión ¿pero qué pasaba en esa casa? Y ahora que lo notaba desde ayer que no había visto a setsuna, pero bueno en realidad eso era algo que no le importaba por lo que sin más se dirigió a su habitación, las gotas de lluvia se podían observar a través de los cristales, esa sin duda seria una tarde aburrida mas sin embargo nada mas serró los ojos por un instante y esa imagen la atravesó como cuchilla, haruka besando a esa chiquilla, porque eso era, una niña ¿Qué le veía haruka? ¿Novios? Por dios! pues esa palabra realmente era un tabú para haruka, el solo tenía free y nada mas allá de amigas con derecho sí lo sabría ella…pero porque ahora se preguntaba y cuestionaba aquello? si no le debería de importar, después de todo que haruka hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida que ella se iba a casa con seiya o ¿no?

-creo que no fue buena idea venir…-finalmente dijo en un susurro mientras serraba los ojos, sin percatarse de… de que inconscientemente no había entrado a su habitación

**Haruka & Michiru**

La lluvia se desato en cuestión de segundos, así que al sentir la primer gota no dudo en correr hacia la mansión, estaba tan solo unas calles de llegar cuando diviso un automóvil muy conocido y más aún un conductor que parecía preocupado mientras manejaba con una copiloto rubia de ojos azules ¿sería él? mas sin embargo la fuerte lluvia le decía que corriera más rápido

**Haruka & Michiru**

El sonido de la puerta al serrarse la despertó, en qué momento se había quedado dormida?

Al entrar a la mansión no dudo en cuestionarse si es que se arriesgaría a hablar con michiru, realmente no lo sabía pero de algo si estaba seguro, después de anoche al menos sentía que michiru sentía algo por el ¿amor? Quizá ¿cariño? Tal vez, pero él era alguien directo, alguien de acciones y pocas palabras así que meditando un ´poco mas supo la respuesta, sin mucho ruido subió por las escaleras percatándose de que había mucho silencio ¿Dónde estaba setsuna? , sin más se dirigió a su habitación pues secarse era lo primero que haría y lo que vio lo sorprendió, michiru estaba sentada sobre su cama aparentemente muy tranquila, aparentemente pues lo que michiru quería era correr ¿Qué hacía en la habitación de haruka?

Mas sin embargo al sentir esa mirada jade lo primero que quiso hacer fue…

No evito tocar su mejilla la cual de seguro ahora estaría roja por el golpe

-se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?-reclamo enseguida

-y todavía lo preguntas?

-qué?-no entendía porque después de simplemente verla a los ojos ella había reaccionado con una cachetada, pero entonces fue cuando lo recordó

_**- y eso?**_

_**-no fue nada, después me lo agradecerás -y sin más dio media vuelta divertida para después desaparecer por una esquina**_

No evito sonreir…

-y ahora porque te ries?

-por nada, es solo que no puedo creer que ahora estés celosa cuando en la mañana pretendas que no paso nada

-y quien dice que estoy celosa}

-entonces porque me abofeteas después de verme besando a hotaru

-entonces lo aceptas!

Cielos! O era él o en realidad esa discusión no los llevaría nada

-bien necesitamos hablar así que vamos

-ir? A donde? Yo no voy a salir, seiya podría venir en cualquier momento y

-y no le importara si estas tu o no

-qué?

-lo que escuchaste así que anda-sin más e importándole muy poco el estar aún mojado la tomo de la mano, ellos hablarían

Michiru no opuso mucha resistencia mas sin embargo al percatarse de esa sensación en el pecho, comenzó a forcejear, no, no era correcto el salir con haruka

-podemos hablar aquí-dijo al fin zafándose del agarre

-tal vez pero no quiero interrupciones así que-nuevamente la tomo de la mano y la dirigió a uno de los tantos autos, la lluvia pareció calmarse, menos mal que las llaves estaban puestas hasta suerte tenia-sube

-ahora robaras un auto?

-no lo robare lo tomare prestado así que anda-y sin más abrió la puerta, "empujo" a michiru él subió del otro lado y el auto arranco en segundos

El recorrido era silencioso solo veían autos y mas autos, y carretera además ese silencio le resultaba incomodo, bueno no incomodo si no extraño pronto noto que el cielo estaba cambiando de color, quizá ya obscurecía y fue cuando noto el camino ¿Dónde estaban?

-haruka, si no vas a decirme nada será mejor regresar-trato de sonar calmada después de todo

-no hasta que estemos en un lugar donde nadie pueda molestarnos

-oh y supongo que en medio de la nada es un buen lugar, no conoces estos rumbos quizá hasta estés perdido

-tal vez pero no me importa, hablaremos

-pues bien hablemos en un lugar cómodo así que da vuelta en ese retorno de allá y regresemos –dijo tranquila mas sin embargo su tranquilidad termino en el momento en que vio pasar ese retorno

-Se pude saber lo que te pasa! Si no detienes el auto ahora mismo juro que….

-gritaras?, vaya michiru me pregunto si lo harás igual que anoche

-eres un idiota, para el auto!-y mas que enfadada se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y poso su manos en el volante haciendo que el auto se moviera en sic-sac

-basta michiru harás que nos estrellemos

-no me importa, si no paras el auto tu lo hare yo, seiya me esta esperando!

-Ese tonto? Ja lo mas seguro es que este con su bombón…

-callate!

Un grito, un forcejeo y un rápido movimiento para girar el volante y frenar bruscamente entre la obscuridad de la noche y la poca visibilidad de la carretera lo que ocasiono que se estrellaran contra un árbol

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

lentamente abrió sus ojos, realmente daba gracias a que la bolsa de aire ayudo mas sin embargo al reaccionar correctamente giro su vista

-mi..michiru..-no evito decir asustado pues estaba inconsciente y sangrando de su labio inferior y frente –michiru!-ahora grito mientras la movía un poco realmente no creía que el impacto hubiera sido muy grave –michiru.. Nuevamente llamo y un largo suspiro de tranquilidad lo invadió al verla mostrar poco a poco sus aguamarinas

-estas bien…?

-que paso?..-con dificultad trato de incorporarse un poco

-paso que nos estrellamos por tu culpa

-mi culpa?...-oh si ya recordaba e importándole muy poco que le doliera el cuerpo abrió la puerta y salió, haruka inmediatamente hizo lo mismo

-genial estamos en medio de la nada-dijo enojada la ver solo arboles a su alrededor y pocos carros transitando, (en realidad solo vio pasar uno) sin mas termino sentándose sobre una roca que vio por ahí y haruka al verla no evito sonreir un poco al menos estaban bien y a solas por lo que sin mas se sentó aun lado de ella

-ahora si podemos hablar

-michiru lo vio incrédula mas sin embargo no evito sonreír, realmente al lado de haruka le pasaban muchas cosas extrañas- pues entonces habla, te escucho

Y haruka al ver su mirada supo que tal vez lo que uqerian no eran palabras por lo que sin mas y de un rápido moviemiento la atrajo a el para atraparla en un suave pero cálido y deleitante beso…

Ahora quizá la pregunta seria

¿Le correspondería?

Quizá sí, quizá no, pero sabía que en el corazón no se mandaba, el estaba enamorado y diría o mejor aún demostraría las cosas como en verdad como son porque ya no temia y mucho menos estaba esa inseguridad que en su momento lo acompaño

**Haruka & Michiru**

-No se si es amor pero estoy seguro de que a tu lado

-eres feliz?

-yo

-dime eres feliz?

-Que si era feliz?

**Darien & Setsuna**

¿Reviws?

Como se habarn dado cuenta voy poniéndole fin acada hostoria jejej asi que tres capis mas y termino gracias por leer

**tSuKi Ai KoU**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

A veces nos enamoramos sin darnos cuenta, a veces sentimos cosas con una persona y otras con otra, lo cual nos hace difícil el identificar que es lo que sentimos, más sin embargo el corazón siempre tiene la razón, simplemente hay que escucharlo con atención y deshacernos de todo ello que nos estorba

**Adiós cobardía, miedo e inseguridades, decir te amo**

**Darien & Setsuna**

-¿Qué sucede hotaru? porque tanto alboroto a las 6 de la mañana –no evito preguntarle pues toco su puerta de una manera no muy amable

-se fue?

-se fue? No entiendo, se fue quien?

-setsuna…

-debes estar bromeando!-eso fue lo que le grito mientras corría hacia su habitación pero al ver aquella cama impecable supo que no lo hacia

-toma

-qué es?

-la encontré al pie de mi puerta, dice tu nombre…así que…-termino por extendérsela se trataba de un sobre que efectivamente decía "darien" en una perfecta caligrafía

En verdad se había ido? En verdad ya no la vería mas?

-deberías ir tras ella, si la amas como sé yo que la amas deberías ir tras ella-finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras daba media vuelta encontrándose frente a ella a rei quien sonrió mientras la dejaba pasar

¿acaso había escuchado?

-pensé que estabas en el despacho

-eh? Ah! si pero ya termine de hablar con mi padre así que…

-sabes? No eh visto a setsuna por ningún lado y quería ver si quería acompañarme, ya sabes no conozco mucho aún y mis amigas están ocupadas y parece ser que por su expresión a hotaru sigo sin agradarle-hablo tan rápido que termino por dar un largo suspiro-y bien?

-y bien qué?

-que si no has visto a setsuna, vaya darien estas muy distraído

-quizá un poco

-entonces que te parece si entonces tu me acompañas?

-si claro…-finalizo con una sonrisa… vaya platica tan más monótona pero no sabía qué hacer en ese momento

**Darien & Setsuna**

Las olas rompiéndose y la suave brisa la sentía muy lejana en comparación a su lastimado corazón, la verdad es que el viaje no había sido nada fácil, sobretodo el que se decidiera abordar el tren… y justo acababa de llegar a su destino, había huido sin siquiera pelear ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Si ahora no se enfrentaba a un asunto de clases sociales, o a un corazón confundido, si no a una vida, quiso serlo, en verdad que quiso y pensó en ser egoísta pero… pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo serlo, no se atrevió siquiera a luchar en contra de un bebe que no tenia culpa de nada…

-setsuna?...

Aquella voz sin duda la sorprendió, la verdad es que jamás pensó que siguiera viviendo en el mismo lugar más sin embargo serró los ojos para tratar de al menos olvidarse de sus problemas y mostrarle una sincera sonrisa a su amigo

-profesor Tomoe

**Darien & Setsuna**

"cobarde" era lo que su mente se repetía una y otra vez al ver aquel sobre aún serrado en aquella repisa

-darien!-llamo por tercera vez, simplemente sentía que Darién esa mañana estaba aún mas distante que de costumbre,

-lo siento rey-sonrió un poco al verla salir del baño-estaba un poco distraído-¿solo un poco? No y él lo sabia

-si ya me di cuenta-no evito sonreír un poco mientras tomaba asiento a su lado-darien

-si?

-te amo-porque se empeñaba en decirlo?, no lo entendía

Esas dos simples palabras eran las que en ese momento lo hacían sentirse además de cobarde, culpable…¿Por qué no simplemente le decía la verdad a rey? Porque dolería… porque la lastimaría… sí ese era el motivo pero… pero

-y como lo llamaremos… no lo sé a mi me gustaría que fuera niño aunque una niña no me molestaría, te imaginas todos los lindos vestidos que luciría o… lo linda que se vería con peinados de muñeca…-no evito sonreír mientras tocaba su vientre- me pregunto quién la consentirá más y… -y guardo silencio al ver a Darién solo observado un sobre serrado, y no prestándole la mínima atención- supongo que tu padre porque parece ser que es el único contento con esto…-finalizo con tono seco y frio, un tono que sí llamo la atención de Darién

-yo…

-olvídalo…-finalmente se puso de pie mientras se dirigía al buro ante la mirada aterrada de darien, una mirada que noto rey por lo que simplemente se lo extendió- será mejor que leas y con esa frase termino por abandonar la habitación

**Darien & Setsuna**

-quieres mas té

-negó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un poco del que ya tenía… y no evitaba observar a su alrededor, todo seguía igual, títulos, diplomas, reconocimientos, certificados y aquella fotografía donde ella tenía escasos 9 años y el ya sus 16, ambos llenos de lodo observando a un pequeño cangrejo

-veo que la encontraste, donde estaba?

-se desconcertó un poco mas sin embargo no evito sonreír al ver hacía la misma dirección- la tenía mi madre, me dijo que cada que la veía se sentía feliz de al menos saber que tuvo un niño normal

Y ante eso setsuna no evito reír un poco

-No le veo lo gracioso después de todo tenía razón, que niño sabe leer y escribir a los 4 años?, mi intelecto aumento a los 6 y…

-lo se, terminaste la primaria en menos de 4 años la secundaria en dos y ya a los 12 tenias la posibilidad de entrar a la universidad

-y mi padre vio provecho en ello mandándome con profesores particulares y…

-tu carrera la terminaste a los 15-emboso una pequeña sonrisa,- y fue cuando me conociste nos acabábamos de mudar y yo…

-no sabias nada, fuiste mi primera alumna, pero después

-mi abuela murió y me mude con mi madre, ¿Qué rápido pasa el tiempo no?

-si, supongo que tienes razón y dime como esta tu madre?

-ella murió tiempo después de que me fui-y al ver la cara que puso su amigo prosiguió-descuida no estuve sola todos estos años si te lo preguntas, ella trabajaba en una casa como ama de llaves así que la familia kou me acogió, son buenas personas, mi madre llego a ser confidente del señor por lo que me gane su confianza muy rápido incluso me pagaron una educación-sonrió un poco- mas sin embargo nunca fui capaz de abandonar la casa hasta ahora…-finalizo con un aire melancólico

**Darien & Setsuna**

Su corazón dolía aún más que otras veces… ella lo sabía, muy en su interior sabía que darien no la amaba, las calles de pronto se le habían hecho infinitas mas sin embargo de alguna forma sentía que una vez más, solo una vez más tenía que ser fuerte así que pensó ya era tiempo de regresar a la mansión cuando la vio

-michiru

-ah eres tu rei… que sucede?

Y sin siquiera saber cómo ambas caminaron juntas por unos minutos hasta que finalmente terminaron sentadas en una banca

-La verdad es que no pensé encontrarte aquí, no crees que es muy temprano para salir?-quería hacerle la plática, no estaba segura pero quizá el hablar con alguien ayudaría, no la conocía pero quería hacerlo, quería pensar que podía tener una amiga

-lo mismo podría decirte a ti, no se supone que deberías estar con Darien?

-se supone-no evito dar un largo suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros y se recargaba mejor en aquella banca para después simplemente deslizar sus palmas sobre su vientre – creo que no le hizo mucha gracia lo del embarazo-finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa

**Darien & Setsuna**

Seguía sin poder hacerlo, ese sobre aún estaba entre sus manos, solo veía las manecillas avanzar, el minutero, el segundero, el odioso tic… tac… taladraba sus oídos de una manera que jamás llego a imaginar

_**-Ella es mi hija setsuna, espero no le moleste el que este aquí lo que sucede es que**_

_**-no me des explicaciones… simplemente enséñale su lugar en esta casa y asunto arreglado-fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a su despacho **_

_**-lamento los inconvenientes-una apenada señora se disculpaba ante tres pequeños niños, uno de 10 años, un pequeño de 7 y una niña de 3 con una pequeña reverencia mientras tomaba la mano de su hija**_

_**Ninguno entendía muy bien, solo sabían que a partir de ahora esa niña viviría con ellos así que sin más que agregar dieron la media vuelta para alejarse más sin embrago aquel pequeño de 10 años no evito mirar a la niña, y ella no evito ruborizarse ante esos ojos **_

**Darien & Setsuna**

-Qué tontería no?

-no me parece una tontería, quizá un poco extraño, es decir, "amor a primera vista" eso no existe

-tu crees?- no evito ahora reir- mas sin embargo no me parece algo imposible, cuando conocí a darien algo muy dentro de mi me dijo que el seria el indicado y después de enterarme del compromiso supe que de algún modo ese sentimiento fue real, pues hasta el destino estuvo de acuerdo además

-michiru…michiru!-no evito gritar al verla un poco distraída

-lo siento rei pero no creo que yo sea la persona adecuada para hablar de estas cosas, así que mejor me voy- y sin más se puso de pie ya era un poco tarde, se alejo de aquella banca sin importarle rei en absoluto

Y al verla doblar la esquina nuevamente se sintió tonta… claro! Era de suponerse que no le interesaría, pero no sabía qué hacer, su cabeza era un mar de dudas… ¿Qué aria? Necesitaba hablar con alguien, con quien fuera, así que sin más se dirigió a aquel lugar, tenía que desahogarse

**Darien & Setsuna**

_**-que haces?-pregunto al pie de la puerta mientras la veía abrir varias cajones y sacar ropa, **_

_**-recojo mis cosas-decía tratando de aguantar el llanto,- no, no quiero ser una molestia**_

_**-y a donde iras?**_

_**-no lo sé…-dijo en un susurro -pero…**_

_**medio sonrió, quizá era alguien orgulloso, y arrogante de vez en cuando pero en realidad había llegado a estimar mucho a aquella amable señora que siempre estaba al pendiente de él y sus hermanos, además de que ya había llegado a tratar a setsuna y podría hasta decir que eran amigos y más porque le solapaba todas sus salidas nocturnas y sin saber porque o la razón exacta la abrazo… termino por abrazarla..**_

_**y ella con aquel abrazo supo que no estaba sola **_

no evito dar un largo suspiro mientras veía a través del cristal, sentía la misma sensación que sintió cuando murió su madre… un vacio muy profundo

**Darien & Setsuna**

_**con gran agilidad entro por la ventana, nuevamente lo había logrado y no recibiría castigo alguno, estaba a punto de entrar a su cama cuando inesperadamente las luces se encendieron**_

_**-Vaya son las la 4 de la mañana, esta vez sí que rompió su propio record joven darien –era setsuna quien estaba al pie de la puerta esperándolo… como siempre**_

_**-no evito sonreír con arrogancia mientras se acercaba a ella para besar su mejilla ocasionando un sonrojo bastante notorio en ella-enserio?**_

_**-iré por unas aspirinas, lo más seguro es que despierte con un fuerte dolor de cabeza…-quería alejarse, ese latido no le gustaba además ese olor a alcohol era muy penetrante mas sin embargo darien sujeto con fuerza su brazo impidiéndole que saliera**_

_**-te han dicho que eres muy bonita setsuna?**_

_**Quizá fue el alcohol no estaba seguro, mas sin embargo ahí comenzó todo, todo comenzó como un juego y él lo sabía pues estaba seguro de que setsuna no correspondería…-que equivocado estaba,- mas sin embargo sentía algo en su pecho cada que la veía, ¿afecto? ¿cariño? ¿amistad? No estaba seguro, solo sabía que a sus 17 años quería creer que era amor…**_

Se decidió, por fin se decidió y abrió el sobre…

**Darien & Setsuna**

-gracias por recibirme hermana Angela

-no se preocupe señorita hino, después de todo aquí se educo, y sería muy descortés de nuestra parte el dejarla afuera y mas con esta lluvia-dijo mientras la conducía al interior de la iglesia-pero dígame ¿Qué la trae por aquí? Sé que no hace mucho se caso

-afirmo con una medio sonrisa-así es hermana no hace mucho y… y además también espero a mi primer hijo

-enserio?…felicidades-dijo cálidamente mientras se detenía para darle un abrazo, eso era lo que quería, quería que alguien mas aparte de su familia la felicitara, quería que alguien le dijera que ese niño era una bendición, que se sintiera feliz…eso quería…quería sentirse feliz por la noticia, mas sin embrago no supo en qué momento paso, pero termino aferrándose a ese abrazo, se aferro tanto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió desahogarse… se dio el lujo de llorar sin sentirse culpable

**Darien & Setsuna**

_Es el adiós no lo sé, solo sé que n__o sé por dónde comenzar, no sé si comenzar desde el día en que te conocí, o desde el día en que comenzó todo, la verdad es que ni siquiera sé porque escribo esto, nos entregamos, vivimos cosas juntos mas sin embargo ahora mismo me cuestiono si en verdad lo que ambos vivimos fue amor…_

_Esa palabra es muy profunda ni siquiera sé si en verdad es lo que sentimos, a tu lado aprendí muchas cosas, debo admitir que siempre me sentí protegida y querida y más aún nunca me sentía sola cada vez que estábamos juntos,¿ acaso ese es el amor?_

_No sentirse solo? No sentirse abandonado? O es solo necesidad? no lo sé, solo sé que siempre estuviste a mi lado y yo al tuyo cada vez que alguna de sus conquistas no llegaba…de alguna manera fuimos consuelo mutuo yo de tus aventuras y tu de mi soledad_

_Es amor lo que sientes por mi? …sierra tus ojos y piense en ello, porque yo ya los abrí… ¿amor? quizá sí es lo que siento_

_¿Recuerda el día de su boba? ¿Que podría enamorarse otra vez? Si al abrirlos mi imagen apárese, búsqueme, búsqueme y vivamos juntos lejos de todo_

_Con cariño y amor setsuna… _

Presiono la carta entre sus manos… cada línea, cada palabra era verdad? acaso el amor es no sentirse solo? es solo consuelo?, no lo sabía simplemente sabia que sentía cosas muy distintas al estar con rei, lo que sentía con ella era distinto, sentía confianza, y de vez en cuando le gustaba molestarla solo para hacerla enfardar, le gustaba aquello… y con setsuna, con ella eran solo encuentros pasionales, pasajeros, no era lo mismo ¿o si?

Un trueno brusco lo hizo reaccionar un poco ¿Qué hora seria? Y si no recordaba mal reia había salido desde muy temprano..¿dónde estaba? Y sin pensarlo mucho salió del cuarto para poder buscarla

-michiru?

-si?

-no has visto a rei?

-rei? ah si estaba en el parque no hace mucho y…-y antes de que terminara de hablar Darién ya estaba abandonado la mansión

**Darien & Setsuna**

-ya estas mejor

-si…gracias

-descuida, ahora quieres platicarme algo?

-hermana

-si?

-¿que es el amor?, me refiero a que si el amor en verdad existe

-existen muchas clases de amor, pero solo uno es el que sentimos aquí…-sonrió mientras señalaba su pecho- a veces duele pero otras mas nos hace sentir dichosos, tu eres una buena persona, no dudes, si en verdad amas aférrate a él… pero si sientes que no lo es déjalo ir, a veces es mejor

De alguna manera esas palabras eran muy ciertas así que con una sonrisa se puso de pie

-tiene razón hermana gracias!..-y sin más salió de la iglesia no importándole que la lluvia seguía cayendo

**Darien & Setsuna**

"¿Qué es el amor? Qué es decir te amo…quizá nadie en el mundo sepa aún la respuesta"

-que tanto piensas setsuna?

-nada en realidad, solo que quizá no hice lo correcto, pienso que hui sin enfrentar las cosas de frente

-en verdad piensas eso?

-siento que

-quieres regresar?

-que?

-tomaste el último tren para venir aquí, no hacemos mucho tiempo a la ciudad ¿quieres que te lleve?

¿Qué si quería que la llevara?

**Darien & Setsuna**

La lluvia ya había cesado y darien no sabía por donde más buscar, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde podría estar, y empezaba a impacientarse cuando la vio…ahí sentada, con paso lento de acerco a ella

-puedo sentarme-pregunto casual realmente no sabía que decir y al no recibir respues se preocupo un poco mas sin embargo tomo asiento

-deberíamos regresar, no tarda en anochecer y…

-dime algo darien…¿me amas? Al sentir su acercamiento supo de inmediato que es lo que quería preguntar, se jugaría el todo por el todo

No sabía que contestar ¿Qué si la amaba? -No se si es amor pero estoy seguro de que a tu lado

-eres feliz?

-yo

-dime eres feliz?

¿que si era feliz?-por supuesto que lo era, y ahí estaba su respuesta… sí era feliz, cada que rei le sonreía de algún modo sentía su pecho arder no era la misma sensación que tenia con setsuna, con ella era otra, además cada que rei le decía te amo su corazón se aceleraba ¿eso era amor?

¿Qué es el amor?

La respuesta nadie quizá nunca la sepa pero si estás dispuesto a arriesgarte y a decirle a dios a esos miedos y esas inseguridades quizá de tus labios pueda salir un sincero "te amo"

**Darien & Setsuna**

-no es momento para estas cosas

-sé que no es momento pero si no lo digo no me sentiré tranquila así que escucha

-mina lo que tengas que decir me lo diras después de que salgamos de aquí, asi que camina

-ah pero si que eres necio, pero no importa ya que me decidí lo diré

-bien dilo pero que sea rápido

-creo que me gustas

-que?

**Yaten & Mina**

¿reviws?

Vamos en cuenta regresiva 2 y ya gracias por leer n.n

**tSuKi Ai KoU**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo VXII**

A veces el miedo a la soledad nos hace confundirnos, a veces es tanto ese miedo que simplemente nos aferramos a quien nos hace aunque sea por un momento olvidarnos de ese vacío, y es precisamente eso lo que nos lleva a creer en amores falsos, ya que es el corazón el que nos juega mal…

**Cosas del corazón, creía que te amaba **

**Yaten & Mina**

Nuevamente ambas miradas se conectaron, ambas miradas que sabían interpretarse por sí solas, el sonar de un móvil llamo la atención de los presentes, era el de aquel sujeto que sostenía a mina

-es él

-bien-contesto el que apuntaba con el arma, sin más soltó a mina sin delicadeza alguna y la empujo al lado de yaten con bastante brusquedad de por medio-los dejare solos un momento y en cuanto llegue más vale que respondan a todas mis preguntas-y sin más salió de aquella habitación

-estas bien?- pregunto al verla aun en el suelo, el se encontraba atado en una silla y mina de las manos

-ahora si te preocupas-no evito decir con sarcasmo

-rio un poco-bien sabes que de todas formas no te matarían, uno de los dos les interesa

-lo sé…la pregunta es quién-finalmente dijo en un susurro

yaten al escuchar su tono no evito sonreír con sinceridad-al menos ya estamos juntos – y ante eso mina no evito ruborizarse, esa sonrisa… le gusto ¿pero qué cosas pensaba?

-crees poder ponerte de pie?

Mina lo miro sin comprender mas sin embargo asintió y con algo de dificultad se acerco a aquella cama para tener apoyo y poder parase, no tardo mucho en hacerlo y al ya estarlo no evito sonreír con orgullo

-y ahora?-pregunto pues no le veía el caso a estar de pie pues estaba atada y no veía gran diferencia

-crees poder desatarme?

-y eso de que serviría, te desató, me desatas y ¿luego? Por si no lo notaste tienen armas-dijo tranquila mientras se sentaba sobre la cama-además no creo que tengas mucha fuerza… después de todo son más de 3 y…

-y entonces como sugieres que salgamos?-estaba perdiendo la paciencia y mucho, porque no simplemente hacia lo que decía y cerraba la boca

Mina estaba a punto de contestar ¿Quién se creía como para tener el derecho de gritarle y darle órdenes? Cuando la puerta se abrió dándole paso a esos tres sujetos captando así la atención de ambos

-Veo que ya están más cómodos…-aquella voz era sin duda alguna intimidante, yaten de inmediato noto algo inusual, mina se estremeció e inconscientemente tomo su mano ¿acaso lo conocía? Y ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de aquel sujeto dedujo que si

-cuanto tiempo señorita aino-hablo con sorna dispuesto a acercarse más sin embargo yaten no dudo en colocarse en forma sobreprotectora frente a ella, sí tal vez estaba atado pero si querían tocarla al menos tendrían que pasar por el primero, después de todo el era un caballero

-el asunto no es con usted señor kou, creo que estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado

-a que se refiere? Que es lo que quiere?

-simplemente quiero recuperar lo que es mío, -y nuevamente centro su vista en aquella mirada azul- así es mina, Artemio nuevamente jugó mal sus cartas y temo que si esta vez no me paga, me las cobrare contigo

-si el asunto es con ese tal Artemio no veo el caso de que quiera cobrárselas con ella..-yaten se atrevió a intervenir entre ese cruce de miradas,

-nuevamente le repito señor kou que este no es su asunto así que porque no guarda silencio si no quiere que…

-mina es mi responsabilidad, así que desde este momento también es mi asunto –hablo de inmediato, quizá sin pensarlo

Mina simplemente observaba a ambos, en verdad yaten estaba dispuesto a protegerla ¿pero porque?

-créame señor kou no le conviene inmiscuirse donde no lo llaman, como le eh mencionado, solo estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado, se suponía que esta bola de ineptos..-ahora decía dirigiendo su vista a los dos sujetos detrás de él- me traerían solo a la señorita

-yo me meto donde se me da la gana!-contrataco con una mirada retadora, ocasionando una sonrisa e aquel sujeto que son pensarlo saco un arma apuntándole justo en la frente…

-Ya basta diamante!-dijo su nombre sin pensarlo-el… él no tiene nada que ver-finalizo en un pequeño susurro

Diamante sonrió un poco, mientras ocultaba su arma ante la mirada un tanto confusa de yaten y volteaba para encarar a mina-vaya me da gusto saber que no has olvidado mi nombre, linda…-finalizo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para tocar su mejilla, ante la mirada disgustada de unos ojos jade

Mina volteo el rosto enseguida, serrando sus ojos con impotencia, odiaba cuando él la tocaba y al ver esa reacción no pudo si no mas que sonreír en señal de victoria…-sabes lo que me debe estas vez?, sabes lo que tu lindo novio hizo esta vez mi querida minako…-y mina negó

-me debe mucho más que dinero … por su culpa me clausuraron un proyecto muy grande y tu sabes que conmigo no se juega

-y ella que tiene que ver en todo eso?, en dado caso tendrías que desquitarte con ese sujeto no con ella- Yaten intervino de inmediato al ver como el sujeto se acercaba mas a una mina muerta de miedo, pues claramente podía verla temblar

-quizá tengas razón, pero a mí me gusta ver sufrir a la gente que me la debe, y qué mejor manera que con su persona más cercana…-respondió mientras lo miraba fijamente- y bueno que te parece que si tantas ganas tienes de inmiscuirte en esto, llame a la señorita tsukino para…

-no te atrevas!-grito de inmediato ocasionando una vez más la sonrisa de victoria en ese rostro pálido

-descuida que como te lo dije, tú no tienes nada que ver así que guarda silencio para que…

-señor-un sujeto entraba con un teléfono ne mano

-que sucede?

-está al teléfono

-bien-y sin más tomo el teléfono con una sonrisa para ponerlo en alta voz

-que es lo que quieres diamante, ya te dije que te pagare así que…

-Artemio!

-mi…mina!, mina eres tú?-parecía que no lo podía creer

-yo..

-si es ella-contesto de inmediato diamante

-imbécil ella no tiene nada que ver- se escucho inmediatamente

-ah pero si la última vez fue ella quien te saco de tu apuro, ¿Por qué no hacerlo otra vez?

Al escuchar eso un silencio fue el que siguió, mina agachando la mirada, Yaten no creyéndolo y diamante simplemente con una sonrisa en su rostro

- escucha, sabes lo que quiero, tome prestada a tu novia para presionarte porque ya ah pasado más de un mes y no veo movimiento alguno en tus cuentas, así que más te vale que para esta misma noche este firmado el contrato si no quieres que le pase algo muy malo a minako-y sin esperar contestación colgó

-cuanto es esta vez?-mina hablo casi en un murmullo pero con claridad

-descuida princesa, que esta vez tus cuentas no quedaran en cero porque lo que yo quiero solo él me lo puede dar –y con una sonrisa en el rostro se acerco a una mina paralizada para robarle un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse a la puerta después, seguido por la atenta mirada de unos ojos jade - 3 horas, si en tres horas Artemio no me llama tal vez tome premio de consolación-y con eso ultimo termino saliendo seguido de sus dos compañeros

Un largo suspiro de alivio salió de su boca al escuchar la puerta serrarse –ese tipo está loco, ¿no lo crees así mina? Mi...-guardo silencio de inmediato al voltear y verla con la mirada perdida, quizá con ganas de llorar

-descuida encontraremos la forma de salir antes de que…-no pudo seguir hablando debido a que mina sin previo aviso se recargo en su pecho -déjame estar así solo…solo un momento

**Yaten & Mina**

-y estás segura?

-sí, me hablaron los de la embajada

-y la policía ya está enterada?

-se supone que están buscándolos y… y yo tengo que ir y..

-tranquila, ya verás que

-lo siento

-Porque te disculpas?

-es que, no tenía a quién mas llamar y… lo siento seiya

-descuida-respondió con una sonrisa- todo saldrá bien ya veras

-gracias

**Yaten & Mina**

-entonces no es la primera vez que vez a ese sujeto

-fue hace 8 o nueve meses no lo recuerdo, Artemio se metió en problemas, debía mucho dinero

-y te lo pidió a ti?-dijo no creyéndolo ¿Qué clase de sujeto le pide dinero a su novia?

-afirmo- supongo que no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir-medio sonrió mientras se separaba de Yaten y lo miraba a los ojos- tenía trabajo y tenía mucho dinero ahorrado así que sin pensarlo traspase mi dinero a su cuenta,

-todo?

-afirmo-mis cuentas quedaron en cero y tuve algunos problemas en las grandes tiendas pero afortunadamente todo salió bien así que descuida –sonrió- Artemio me quiere y, y estoy segura que firmara lo que tenga que firmar para sacarnos de aquí –finalizo

-estás segura?

-qué?

-lo digo porque de un sujeto que le pide dinero a su novia , dinero que estoy seguro aún no devuelve, yo no esperaría nada

y ante esas palabras no pudo si no mas que hacer dudar a mina, pero no, no podía creerle, Artemio la quería y firmaría, y todo esto quedaría olvidado

tic tac tic tac tic tac…. El reloj solo movía sus manecillas ya había pasado cerca de una hora y ni siquiera habían ido para ofrecerles agua

tic, tac… grrrrr(efectos tsuki de estomago gruñendo u.u)

-lo siento-ambos se disculparon sonrojados de la vergüenza mas sin embargo mina no evito reír-

-no es gracioso

-lo se es solo que me recordó a mis tiempos de hambre creo que antes aguantaba más, cielos mina aino te as convertido en toda una glotona-dijo para si

-tiempos de hambre?

-sabes? Creo traer algo en mi bolsa- y sin mucho esfuerzo realizando una acrobacia desato su manos ayudada de su boca y saco unos dulces-no es la gran cosa pero…-guardo silesio al ver la cara de yaten-¿Qué?

-pudiste desatarte desde hace horas y no lo hiciste hasta ahora? – no evito decirlo incredulo

-bueno pues…- no evito reír un poco

Yaten simplemente no lograba entender, mina aino era bipolar –y bien?

-y bien qué?

- desátame, sabes lo incomodo que es esta posición?

-oh si lo siento- y sin mucho esfuerzo termino por desatar a ambos completamente yaten de inmediato corrió a la ventana, quizá no estaban en un lugar muy alto, y no se equivoco quizá era la segunda o tercera planta de un edificio y justo abajo había un gran cesto de basura, también pudo distinguir a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un faro lo que significaba que quizá estaban en un muelle

-podríamos saltar no está muy alto

-tengo sueño, dormiré un poco-dijo sin mucho ánimo mientras se tumbaba en la cama

-estás loca, esta es nuestra oportunidad de salir

-no estoy loca, solo tengo sueño ¿deacuerdo?

-en verdad piensas que ese tal Artemio firmara y te dejaran ir así como si nada-no evito decir con burla- escúchame bien siento desilusionarte pero ya han pasado dos horas y no ah venido, si en verdad le importaras a ese sujeto ya hubiera pagado tu rescate, créeme

-tú lo harías por serena

-qué?

-me refiero a que si serena fuera la que estuviera en problemas ¿ya hubieras pagado?

Y ante eso yaten guardo silencio, sí, era lo que su mente le decía que dijera pero de sus labios no salía palabra ¿acaso serena no lo valía? -por supuesto que sí, sí está en mis manos lo haría, serena lo vale -un segundo tarde pero termino contestando

-entiendo-no evito sonreír- yo también lo haría

-por ese tal Artemio?

-quizá, demonios tengo hambre debí comer algo en el yet, aunque pensándolo bien no lo creo, pues no había nada abordo más que sodas-termino diciendo algo frustrada ocasionando una sonrisa en yaten

-no es gracioso ¿sabes?-regaño de inmediato

-no es eso es solo que ahora mismo tenemos la oportunidad de salir y lo único en lo que estas pensando es en comer-no evito reir- Si la que estuviera aquí fuera serena de seguro estaría muerta de miedo e inclusive hasta llorando

-enserio?

-afirmo- es una chica muy sensible y noble inclusive puedo decir que en cierto modo se pasa de ingenua

-valla la conoces muy bien, -dijo un poco sorprendida- bueno no es de extrañarse después de todo se casaran muy pronto-finalizo con una mirada algo nostálgica

-pues si

-no lo dices muy convencido-no evito decirlo y al ver la mirada de yaten supo que había metido la pata- bueno me refiero a, bueno lo que quise decir es que

-quizá tienes razón

-qué?

-no evito dar un largo suspiro y tomar asiento junto a ella, si definitivamente ambos ya habían olvidado en que situación se encontraban- la conocí en el trabajo, entro como becada a la empresa y poco a poco su talento la llevo a ser la mejor diseñadora- serró un momento los ojos quizá para recordar algo o simplemente para relajarse, ciertamente jamás pensó que alguien lo llevaría a expresar sus sentimientos- ¿sabes? si te soy sincero no recuerdo cómo es que empezamos a salir, solo sé que en aquel entonces me encontraba solo, mis padres habían muerto en un accidente y mi hermano se había marchado a cumplir su sueño de ser doctor, me dejo solo con la empresa así que me encerré en mi trabajo, supongo que llegue a conocerla y salir con ella porque su mirada era igual a la mía-finalizo despreocupado

-su mirada?-mina no evito acercarse un poco más a él y observarlo, nuevamente esos ojos jade la estaban hipnotizando

-una mirada llena de soledad-dijo en un susurro pues mina lo estaba viendo fijamente, su mirada era tan diferente a la de serena, estaba llena de, de algo que le llamaba, le incitaba a hacer algo , algo que hizo… roso sus labios, no evito hacerlo, fue un roce pequeño, un roce que fue correspondido

No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, no sabía que le pasaba pero al sentir ese pequeño roce sintió algo electrizante, algo que hacía mucho no sentía, para ambos se detuvo el tiempo al menos por unos segundos pues fue mina la que reacciono ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?

-yo…

-tenemos que salir- aún avergonzado por haberlo hecho la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie- aún faltan para las 3 horas así que tenemos tiempo, no estamos muy alto, saldremos y pediremos ayuda ¿de acuerdo?

-pero…

-enserio no pensaras que Artemio pagara ¿o sí?

-pues…sí-dijo segura- en realidad sí, Artemio me ama, me lo ah dicho y lo hará, hará lo que diamante le pida total de verme

-estás segura?-diamante llego a interrumpir, mas sin embargo portaba un arma pues ya los había visto de pie y desatados al menos tenía que impedir algún movimiento de su parte, 2 sujetos mas llegaban al igual que el con un arma

-será mejor que tomen asiento y escuchen tan interesante grabación-ambos obedecieron sin replicar y ante eso diamante encendió la grabación

-**dime que es lo que quieres?**

-**lo sabes perfectamente**

**-nunca te cederé las acciones**

**-por tu culpa me censuraron un proyecto, ¿dime quien te manda a ser tan estúpido como para meterte conmigo?**

**-estamos en las mismas diamante, ambos somos iguales solo que yo fui más listo y pude hacerme de la joyería en cambio tu preferiste invertir**

**-invertí en cosas más productivas-se escucha una risa- o acaso ya olvidaste a quién le pediste dinero para evitar la bancarrota?... por supuesto que no y sabes fue realmente una suerte el que consiguieras todo ese capital, realmente minako debe de amarte mucho como para haber dejado en 0 sus cuentas **

**-ella haría cualquier cosa por mi…**

**-lo sé, créeme mujeres como ellas hay muy pocas asi que mi pregunta es ¿harías lo mismo que hizo ella? Dejarías en 0 tus cuentas?**

**Silensio**

**-lo suponía, está bien seré bueno mina a cambio de saldar tu deuda**

**-te as vuelto loco? **

**-por supuesto que no, hagamos esto, le diré a minako que pagaste, en cuanto la deje libre, la dejaras y pues yo ya sabré que hacer para enamorarla, quizá haga lo mismo que tu y me aproveche de su soledad ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel noviecito que tenia..?**

**-Armand**

**-o es cierto –nuevamente una risa- pues…**

Fin de la grabación mina se había puesto de pie y había tirado la grabadora al piso furiosa, lagrimas salían sin parar, por impotencia solo serraba sus puños y lloraba de pie, Yaten al verla en ese estado no dudo en abrazarla de inmediato

-que ganas con esto? Que es lo que realmente querías?-yaten ya no sabía ni que sentía. ¿enfado? ¿Frustración¡? ¿impotencia?

**-**nada realmente, solo dejar en la ruina a Artemio, entre él y yo ahí cuentas mas allá de esta pendientes y por fin eh logrado ganarle-no evito reír- te puedes ir

-qué?

-lo que escuchaste uno de mis hombres te llevara cerca de la ciudad y harás como si nada hubiera pasado

-y mina?

-ella se quedara

-imposible, sin ella no me voy-dijo seguro

-será mejor que te vayas-mina logro hablar en un susurro-vete

-escúchame bien-logro apartarla un poco para verla directo a los ojos- no me iré, al menos no sin ti me escuchaste-finalizo y mina quedo sorprendida esos ojos ¿Por qué esos ojos le recordaban a los de él?

-haz lo que quieras de todas maneras no pretendo llevarte con nosotros-sonrió un poco- así es minako tu y yo nos iremos muy lejos así que prepárate-y sin más salió de la habitación

**Yaten & Mina**

Realmente te as vuelto loco diamante, acaso pretendes que ese sujeto se valla asi como si nada

-por supuesto que no, recojan todo nos vamos de inmediato lo más seguro es que ya nos estén buscando y todo por su culpa, claramente les dije que solo quería a mina, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no levantaría ninguna denuncia en cuanto Artemio pagara, pero no conté con esto, así que nos iremos a primera hora

**Yaten & Mina**

-Parece ser que ellos dos se conocen muy bien-mina seguía callada- me refiero a diamante y Artemio

-son hermanos

-qué?

- En realidad hermanastros pero eso ya no importa, me acabo de dar cuenta de que a nadie le importo, de que nuevamente estoy sola en este mundo-dio un largo suspiro mientras se separaba de yaten-ya nada importa así que

-por supuesto que si importa mina

-qué?

-aún tienes un contrato conmigo, así que tu y yo nos iremos de este lugar ahora mismo –finalizo sonriendo, una sonrisa que de inmediato contagio a mina, no estaba segura pero quería confiar… por última vez confiaría en alguien

De inmediato se dirigieron a la ventana y yaten comprobó que efectivamente no estaba muy alto el problema quizá ahora era que estaba serrada la ventana , trato de abrirla pero tenía seguro

-maldición!

-podríamos romperla

-haríamos mucho ruido

-entonces tenemos que ser rápidos-sonriendo tomo la silla y la atranco en la puerta así al menos tendrían un poco de tiempo

-eso significa que quieres vivir?

-significa que cumpliré mi contrato contigo-sonrió un poco-así que debes estar agradecido de que la gran modelo mina aino esta a tu disposición-finalizo segura no sabía porque pero de alguna manera yaten kou la hacía sentir segura y protegida ¿estaba mal eso? Quizá pero ahora no le importaba

-eres muy vanidosa sabias eso?

-si lo sé pero no me importa, ahora….-comenzó a buscar algo y lo encontró, un portarretratos de metal, quizá con la fuerza adecuada podría romper el cristal- si eso servirá

-podría- y sin más tomo aquel porta retratos y lo lanzo a la ventana justo donde estaba el cerrojo, el ruido fue algo fuerte y aunque no rompió toda al menos había una apertura, no paso mucho para que intentaran abrir la puerta y fue en ese instante donde yaten tomo a mina de la mano y ambos saltaron por la ventana cayendo inevitablemente sobre la basura

-Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado pues si su brazo estaba sangrando seguro que alguna parte del cuerpo de mina igual

-cielos esto apesta-mas sin embrago se tranquilizo al escucharla- los cristales rosaron mis brazos y piernas pero estoy bien-dijo tratando de incorporarse, yaten hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron y efectivamente con la poca luz yaten logro ver que mina sangraba un poco, pero ahora lo más importante era buscar ayuda

-hey a donde creen que van!- se escucho desde arriba y ambos vieron como aquel sujeto comenzaba a cargar su arma, rápidamente yaten tomo a mina y empezó a correr seguido del ruido de disparos, estaban en problemas

-ambos comenzaron a correr y a esconderse entre las bodegas porque efectivamente estaban en un muelle quizá de intercambio de productos, mina caminaba con cautela y Yaten procuraba no soltarla, esa calidez que desprendía Yaten solo la había sentido una sola vez…

**Flash back**

**-Estás seguro de que aquí no nos encontraran**

**-afirmo mientras tomaba su mano- muy seguro mina, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que se cansen de buscar y podremos regresar a casa-finalizo el pequeño mientras sostenía con más fuerza su mano ocasionando un sonrojo en la pequeña rubia**

**-Armand?**

**-si**

**- estarás conmigo siempre?**

**-afirmo-siempre estaré contigo y te protegeré mina-sonrió felizmente mientras presionaba con fuerza su mano y ante eso mina no pudo si no mas que sonreír ampliamente con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas**

**Fin flas back**

Lástima que no lo cumplió y no porque no había querido si no porque la vida fue cruel con ambos, armand enfermo gravemente y no se pudo salvar su vida y mina perdió a su madre quedando sola en el mundo…

Mas sin embargo pudo levantarse usando su belleza para salir adelante y los sabios consejos de armand para no dejarse pisotear y ahora que veía a yaten sostener su mano podía ver a armand sosteniéndola nuevamente, ¿quizá estaba loca? ¿quizá era el saber que Artemio nunca la amo como decía? O quizá era el temor a sentirse sola pero pudo sentirlo, se sentía nuevamente segura y sin previo a viso paro de caminar

-espera yaten-se lo diría, era apresurado quizá no pensado pero, pero sentía la necesidad de decirlo, porque si salían de esa, por primera vez lucharía por sus ideales –tengo que decirte algo

-mina no es momento para estas cosas

-sé que no es momento pero si no lo digo no me sentiré tranquila así que escucha

-mina lo que tengas que decir me lo dirás después de que salgamos de aquí, así que camina

-ah pero sí que eres necio, pero no importa ya que me decidí lo diré

-bien dilo pero que sea rápido

-creo que me gustas

-qué?

-lo que escuchaste creo que….

Bag…

Un disparo inesperado

**Yaten & Mina**

**Capitulo XVIII**

Dicen que pueden quedar cenizas de un amor pasado, unos optan por barrerlas mientras unos mas optan por guardarlas, la realidad es que de alguna forma siempre quemara aquella sensación del amor primero

**Enamórate otra vez de mí, como yo de ti **

**Serena & Seiya**

-se les ofrece algo más?

Negó mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida, la mesera término retirándose, y nuevamente se quedaron solos pues a esa hora rara era la persona que estaba consumiendo

-serena

-si?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, aún le parecía raro el que no se dirigiera a ella con ese lindo sobrenombre y seiya no evito contagiarse

-nada es solo que me sorprende el que aún tengas la manía de hacer figuras con tu servilleta mientras bebes capuchino – y ante eso serena no evito ruborizarse de vergüenza mientras veía como es que era verdad y tenía un pequeño barquito en su mano izquierda

-veo que aún me conoces

-más de lo quisiera-fue un susurro un susurro apenas audible, pero uno que capto serena

-di…dijiste algo?- no, no quiso quedarse con la duda y seiya, él no pudo mentirle… con una diminuta sonrisa de esas que le dedicaba tiempo atrás termino afirmando ocasionando así un notable sonrojo

-y, y como has estado- quiso cambiar el tema, no quería hablar del pasado, no ahora que sentía podía revivir en cualquier momento

-seiya lo supo, y lo comprendió en cuanto vio sacudir un poco su cabeza, quizá para deshacerse de algunos pensamientos- bien, la vida en estados unidos no es tan mala, después de todo paso más tiempo en la oficina que en casa-quiso contestar como si nada, como si en verdad no se hubiera dado cuenta de las intensiones de serena, ella lo noto, su mirada, su tono, aún lo conocía, quizá ella no era la única que estaba luchando contra su corazón

**Serena & Seiya**

Acababan de salir del café y ahora mismo simplemente paseaban por las calles vacías, disfrutando del silencio pues no podían negarlo, ese silencio era agradable, y más aún su compañía

-ya es tarde, no crees que se preocuparan por ti?

-negó- en mi departamento no hay nadie esperándome

-oh es verdad, lo había olvidado, te mudaste

-seiya?

-si

-Cuando me viste me dijiste que lo que más te sorprendía era el que me hubiera mudado, podrías decirme ¿Por qué?

-no lo recuerdas?

Negó apenada pues quizá había algo mas ahí… y no se equivoco pues seiya simplemente le sonrió y tomo su mano dirigiéndola a los departamento donde vivía, serena se sorprendió aún más cuando paso de largo su antiguo hogar para subir hasta la azotea del edificio

-no entiendo ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-pues es mi respuesta, esto es el porqué te pregunte eso

-pues sigo sin entender, solo estamos en la azotea de este viejo edificio

negó mientras le señalaba hacia enfrente, serena no entendía y seguía sin entender y ante eso seiya sonrió mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y se tomaba el atrevimiento de abrazarla por la cintura mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba su mentón para dirigirlo hacia el punto que él veía-ahora entiendes?

-seiya ese es solo un edificio viejo que no tardaran en demoler

-eso no fue lo que me dijiste hace 5 años

-qué?

-hace cinco años me dijiste que ese era tu sueño

-mi sueño…

-afirmo no evitando ahora rodearla por completo mientras recargaba su mentón en su hombro y veía ese viejo edificio- me dijiste que algún día lo adquirirías porque justo ahí fundarías moonlight,

-una nueva marca de ropa que superaría a REIKA –finalizo la frase serena mientras tomaba las manos de seiya y recargaba mejor su cuerpo en su fornido pecho, era verdad su sueño no era precisamente el trabajar en REIKA si no conseguir superarla… y ahora mismo lo estaba recordando, sin saber porque diminutas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar

-sucede algo?

-no es nada- intento limpiar sus lagrimas- es solo que ahora entiendo, creo que al recordar esto, ahora sé porque mi mamá no quiso mudarse, y es porque desde mi recamara se ve este edificio,-intento sonreír- cada mañana que me levantaba y veía este edifico me hacia recordar que tenía que luchar, que no importaba qué, tenía que cumplir mi sueño algún día y…

-y ahora te sientes mal por olvidarlo?

-afirmo apenada- creo que es más bien culpa por no cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi mamá y… y a ti-finalizo mientras lo veía fijamente

-aun es tiempo… aún puedes cumplirla mi linda bombón – se lo dijo, por fin se lo había dicho y no se arrepentía, no se arrepintió de tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca mas

Y serena, ella no se arrepintió de haberse separado para verlo a los ojos y más aun para acercar sus labios a los de él, ninguno se arrepintió de juntar sus labios, y mucho menos de sentir nuevamente su acelerado corazón….

**Serena & Seiya**

No les importo cuanto duro, ni quien lo comenzó simplemente se habían dejado guiar por el corazón, al separase simplemente se sonrieron mutuamente, como si lo que acabaran de hacer hubiera sido una travesura, mas sin embargo ambos lo sabían, lo que había sucedido había sido simplemente un arranque del corazón

-no tardara en amanecer

-lo se

-y me sigues abrazando

-no puedo evitarlo

-seiya?

-si

-esto, esto no está bien

-lo sé

Y sí ambos lo sabían, eso no estaba nada bien , ambos tenían ya una vida, quizá no echa pero... pero si ya con planes a futuro, ambos ya tenían a alguien a quién no querían defraudar

**Serena & Seiya**

Abrió su solitario departamento y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a su recamara, ¿Qué era esa sensación en su pecho? Esa sensación que hacía mucho no sentía? Acaso era ¿amor? Ya no sabía que pensar, que hacer!, su corazón había latido con mucha fuerza cundo la había estrechado en entre sus brazos, y más aún cuando al despedirse le había vuelto a decir "bombón"

**Flash back**

-Tengo que irme

-lo sé, descuida entonces…

-te llevare a tu departamento

Serena afirmo y ambos nuevamente comenzaron a caminar en silencio tomados de la mano, quien tomo a quién realmente seguía sin importarles, parecía como si ninguno quisiera separase y regresar a donde pertenecía

al llegar a la puerta simplemente por impulso terminaron nuevamente abrazados

-cuídate mucho bombón.., fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer pues no espero respuesta, pues si lo hubiera hecho, hubiese visto una mirada llena de melancolía tristeza

**Fin flash back**

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era simplemente echarse sobre su cama y esperar a que el sueño la venciera, pues así al menos se permitiría soñar

**Serena & Seiya**

Camino lento, pues realmente no quería llegar, su cabeza era un lio total , la había besado, la había abrazado y aún quería mas de ella ¿eso estaba mal no? Se saponina que se iba a casar en menos de lo imaginado y ella… ella igual

Sin mucho ánimo termino abriendo la puerta para encontrase con….

-de dónde vienes?

-Salí a correr-fue lo único que dijo antes de pasar por su lado sin siquiera voltear a verla sabía que no le había creído, incluso pensó que le reclamaría pero no sucedió, y dio gracias a ello así que sin importar nada más por el momento se dirigió a las escaleras, necesitaba un baño y relajarse un momento

**Serena & Seiya**

El ruido del agua cayendo ayudaba a relajar sus musculas y de algún modo su mente, sabía que ahora tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero no sabía qué, sí se habían besado pero…

-seiya estás ahí?

-si, espera un minuto no tardo- contesto desde el baño, rápidamente termino de ducharse y coloco una toalla en su cintura, hotaru era su hermana así que no había problema en que lo viera semidesnudo, estaba a punto de salir así mas sin embargo justo cuando abría la puerta hotaru le restregó en la cara su ropa…

**Serena & Seiya**

Cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida? No lo sabía quizá ya más de unas cuantas horas pues su celular tenía varias llamadas perdidas y su teléfono no paraba de sonar, apenas y lo había alcanzado a contestar

-diga?

-señorita tsukino?

-si soy yo…-dijo no muy convencida pues la voz del otro lado de la línea no sonaba muy amigable

-hablamos de la embajada, temo informarle que el yet donde viajaba su prometido yaten kou fue interceptado a la hora de bajar por secuestradores

-que?

-requerimos su presencia en la embajada para…

Su mente no procesaba, dejo de caer el teléfono mientras sus manos temblaban, ¿secuestrado? Eso significaba que mina

-señorita sigue a..

-mina, la señorita aino estaba con el y

-temo que si señorita por eso mismo

-voy para alla..-sin ninguna palabra más colgó y se dispuso a salir de inmediato, ni siquiera cambio de ropa

**Serena & Seiya**

-entonces?,

-eres muy perspicaz, ¿sabías?

-negó con una sonrisa-solo muy observadora, pero entonces….

-afirmo ya de forma resignada- si estuve con serena

-lo sabia!-grito un poco y bastante emocionada- y como esta? Supe que se cambio de apartamento, mamá ikuko me lo dijo ayer que la fui a ver

-viste a la mamá de serena?-dijo no creyéndolo aunque bueno conocinedo a su hermanita era imposible no creerlo

-y no solo eso, comí de sus galletas, la verdad es que ya las extrañaba

-y con quien fuiste?-ahora esa era sin duda la pregunta

-eso no importa, lo importante es que la sigues amando

¿Qué la seguía amando? …

amar era una palabra que ahora mismo no sabía si correspondía a ese latido que sintió al nuevamente estrecharla entre sus brazos y más que nada a esa sensación que tuvo al nuevamente llamarla "bombón"

mas importante la sensación que tuvo al nuevamente al probar sus labios aunque fue solo por un instante

-seiya!-una voz bastante grave interrumpió aquella platica

-que sucede padre…-inmediatamente contesto pues noto como la mirada de su padre estaba bastante fija en su pequeña hermana

-se retrasara la junta con REIKA parece que el dueño tiene problemas, ahora mismo voy a la empresa, te espero abajo en 20 minutos y sin mas abandono la habitación

-que abra sucedido?-Se pregunto

-y entonces porque no se lo dices?-hotaru ingonrando a su padre nuevamente retomo la plática, quería saber mas

-porque no están fácil-seiya contesto de inmediato ya le preguntaría a su padre después

-y porque no? Estoy segura de que tu bombón siente lo mismo-no lo dudaba después de todo ella había sido testigo de la evolución de su amor

-quizá pero no podría hacerle daño a michiru, ella-su voz bacilo por un momento, realmnte no quería hacerle daño-ella me quiere y…

-hotaru

Aquella voz interrumpió su no tan discreta conversación, ¿acaso haruka había escuchado?

-oh haruka!-sonrió al verlo salir de su habitación- sucede algo?-si, sí había escuchado quería saber cuanto

–pues solo quería invitarte a salir

SÍ definitivamente haruka había escuchado, y hotaru supo que no había sido mala idea dejar la puerta abierta, haruka quería salir con ella y ella sabía que no era precisamente para tomar un helado

Seiya lo vio incrédulo realmente no creía eso de que hotaru y el salieran, hay había gato encerrado mas sin embargo al verlos salir, entonces fue cuando hotaru se despidió con un es en a mejilla y tomo a haruka del brazo ara desaparecer por el pasillo, ya después aclararía eso con hotaru ahora mismo tenía que alcanzar a su padre así que se dispuso a bajar las escaleras y se soprednio un poco al ver a michiru algo distraída

sucede algo michru?

-negó con una pequeña sonrisa –pensé que saldrías con tu padre

-y eso haría pero parece ser que surgió un inconveniente en la compañía de REIKA

-un inconveniente?- No evito extrañarse un poco

-si, no estoy seguro pero…

Tic….tic…..-el sonido de su celular interrumpió aquella charla, y michiru mas se sorprendió al ver la cara que puso seiya antes de contestar

-hola…no…si….entiendo..no… no te muevas… voy para allá… no…bombón! –Inconscientemente fue su última palabra antes de colgar -rayos… lo siento michiru después hablamos, sin más salió de la mansión dejando bastante desconcertada a michiru

**Serena & Seiya**

Realmente no supo a quien más llamar su auto se había descompuesto a mitad de camino estaba alterada, sus nervios ya la empezaban atraicionar y lo peor es que no sabía si era por la seguridad de yaten o porque seiya iba en camino

**Serena & Seiya**

Tomo el primer auto que vio en el estacionamiento e ignoro por completo a su padre, no le importo solo quería llegar con serena, se le había escuchado muy alterada y la lluvia que empezaba a caer sin duda alguna no ayudaba en mucho

No paso mucho para que llegara , serena al verlo sin dudarlo corrió a su brazos

-tranquila dime que…

-es yaten tengo que ir a la embajada

Seiya noto su mirada sin duda alguna una muy preocupada, sin más asintió y la guio a su carro el camino será un poco largo y silencioso pero no le importaba

Las calles estaba casi inundadas y la visibilidad era muy poca pero eso era menos a comparación de el silencio serena no sabía que decir y seiya no sabía que pensar, estaba ya a las afueras de la ciudad y a seiya le aprecio ver uno de sus autos estampado sobre un árbol, sí sin duda los nervios ya lo estaban traicionando pues que hacía uno de sus autos fuera de la ciudad? Y más aun estampado contra un árbol?

Las calles se le hacina bastante largas por lo que decidió romper el silenció quizá para saber un poco más de la situación

-y estás segura?-pregunto

-sí, me hablaron los de la embajada –respondió de inmediato la verdad es que ya tenía pensado romper el silencio pero no sabía como

-y la policía ya está enterada?

-se supone que están buscándolos y… y yo tengo que ir y..-sus nervios nuevamente salían a flote

-tranquila, ya verás que-trato de calmarla nunca antes la había visto así de angustiada

-lo siento

-Porque te disculpas?

-es que, no tenía a quién mas llamar y… lo siento seiya-realmente lo sentía pues era verdad

-descuida-respondió con una sonrisa- todo saldrá bien ya verás-quería darle ánimos y en verdad esperaba que todo saliera bien

-gracias…

**Serena & Seiya**

El camino seguía igual de silencioso ni siquiera habían recordado aquel pequeño beso, pero bueno ambos sabían que quizá no era el momento indicado y fue cuando el móvil de serena sonó

-diga…¿que?-dijo alterada-entiendo

-¿sucedió algo?

-yaten está en un hospital de francia, tenemos que ir a Francia….

**Serena & Seiya**

El hospital era un caos total fuera y dentro de él, afuera había infinidad de reporteros y dentro no había mucha atención pues no hacía mucho había ocurrido una carambola impresionante, mina estaba histérica

-ya le dije que no me importa, quiero atención inmediatamente!

-y ya le dijimos que hay muchos heridos

-acaso no sabe quién soy? Demonios ¡! solo quiero que alguien venga…- aun alterada yaten estaba en cama y no se veía muy bien a pesar de que supuestamente ya le habían retirado la bala, por su rostro podía suponer que tenía fiebre y no se equivoco pues al acercarse y tocarle la frente lo comprobó e inevitablemente lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos

-porque…porque me salvaste, porque..- se dejo caer, se arrodillo para simplemente sostener su mano

**Flas back**

**Un disparo….**

mina no lo sintió simplemente sintió el empujón que le dio yaten para alejarla de aquel terrible destino, cuando reacciono solo vio como es que yaten le sonreía y serraba los ojos en instantes… el culpable había huido ¿Quién le había llamado a la ambulancia? No tenía idea simplemente todo había ocurrido en cámara lenta

los paramédicos, la policía, el trayecto al hospital… todo…

**fin flash back **

Llegaron, serena de inmediato se dirigió a donde le informaron seguida de seiya que paro de improviso al ver la misma imagen que serena

mina al sentir la mirada de inmediato se puso de pie y trato de secar sus lagrimas

-yo…

-es…esta bien…?-serena no sabia que preguntar o que decir la imagen que había visto le produjo algo dentro de su corazón ¿alivio quizá?

-la… la bala fue retirada pero, pero tiene fiebre y no ay muchos médicos y yo…-ya no sabia que mas decir las lagrimas la traicionaron y serena hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento abrazarla, la abrazo fuertemente

**Serena & Seiya Yaten &Mina **

Continuara…..

¿reviws?

**XIX**

**Enmárate otra vez de mi como yo de ti**

**Parte II**

Parecía como si realmente el sol no quisiera anunciar su llegada, había sido un día y una noche muy larga sin duda alguna, afortunadamente el día había llegado y con ello algo mejor sin duda alguno para algunos y para otros quizá el comienzo de algo mejor

xXx

por primera vez sentía que no huiría como un vil ladrón, las circunstancias se dieron, el hablo como tenía que haberlo hecho y ella, ella le correspondió, y le importaba muy poco si tenía que partirle a la cara a seiya para que entendiera que lucharía por michiru, una sonrisa inevitablemente surco sus labios al ver como el cuerpo frágil delicado de su acompañante se acercaba más a su cuerpo, quizá para sentir calor, no quería echar a perder el memento pero si realmente quería que eso durara y que no fuera algo pasajero tenía que dejar las cosas muy claras

-michiru..-dijo en un susurro acompañado de un suave beso sobre su frente. Michiru-volvió a llamar

-mmm-apenas respondió

-sonrió al menos no se había parado asustada, eso ya era algo…-tenemos que hablar

-ahora no…-dijo risueñamente mientras se cubría con las sabanas-déjame estar así

-rio un poco- a mi igual me gustaría estar así pero…

-dejame estar así para saber y sentir que realmente lo que sucedió anoche no fue un arranque de hormonas

-crees que fue eso?

-no lo sé…-dijo apenas en un susurro mientras intentaba envolverse entre las sabanas

-escúchame michiru porque realmente espero no volver a repetirlo, al menos no en estas circunstancias

-te amo

Se lo dijo

-me escuchaste michiru, porque es verdad, no tengo nada que ver con nadie más que no seas tú, no sé cómo, cuándo o porque rayos sucedió pero cuando menos me lo imagine ya me había…-guardo silencio, era difícil decirlo y más aun cuando se lo decía a un par de sabanas…

-tú que…

-ya te lo dije-dijo avergonzado y michiru sonrió mientras asomaba sus cabeza de entre las sabanas

-dímelo otra vez haruka, dime lo que nadie más me ah dicho y juro que, juro que me iré contigo al fin del mundo

YA,! ahí estaba lo había dicho, realmente ya estaba despierta desde hacía horas quizá no había dormido por pensar en su situación, realmente quería casarse con seiya? Aún cuando ya lo había engañado con su mejor amigo.. ¿Amigo? No haruka era más que eso y ya lo sabía, ahora la pregunta era ¿valía la pena arriesgarse? Cuando la comprometieron con seiya realmente no le importo pensó que así se resolvería su vida y no tendría que preocuparse de nada, ¿el amor?, va! tonterías, no creía en eso, pero ahora, ahora con haruka y con lo que había pasado realmente no sabía qué hacer, ¿quería casarse sin conoce el amor? Porque de alguna manera sabía que seiya nunca le dedicaría un te amo sincero, y eso aunque muy profundamente sabia que con el pasar del tiempo le dolería

-te amo michuru

Y al término de esas simples palabras supieron que habían hecho lo correcto al arriesgarse, pues los besos tanto de michiru como de haruka quemaban y ardían hasta lo más profundo de su alma…

**xXx**

la mansión se sentía un poco vacía, quizá no había nadie , acaso habían salido? No, imposible pues los autos estaba afuera y la casa no tenia llave camino lentamente por la sala, el recibidor y la estancia.¿ Habrían notado su ausencia?

-setsuna

-señorita hotaru-sonrió al verla bajar las escaleras

-pensé que te habías ido, como dejaste una carta pues…

-o si la carta-sonrió un poco- no sabes si

-si setsuna, la leí

-y al ver a darien bajar las escaleras su corazón se paralizo -joven Darién

Darién sonrió y al ver ambas miradas hotaru simplemente dio un largo suspiro mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras-iré a dar una vuelta-y sin más abandono la mansión

-y…

-tonto y cobarde seria de mi parte darle más vueltas a esto setsuna así que lo único que te pido es que me perdones

-que?

-quiero que me perdones por dudar, y por haberme enamorado

Setsuna no entendía mas sin embargo, lo entendió al ver cómo es que rey se colocaba a su lado

-yo…-su corazón y sus pies querían salir corriendo pero, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba

-lo siento no creí que estarías aquí setsuna,- realmente se veía culpable mas sin embargo su mirada, esa mirada setsuna la interpreto, era una mirada sincera- yo lo lamento si lo hubiese sabido, es decir si yo hubiera sabido que ustedes yo…

-setsuna negó… su corazón se calmo… y sin saber porque sonrio- no se disculpe señorita hino, creo que el pasado es el pasado, y a llegado el momento de ponerle fin, supongo que darien le ah dicho que

-afrimo- aclaramos todo ayer setsuna, le dije lo nuestro y al hacerlo, al decir cada palabra me daba cuenta de que sin saber en qué momento sucedió, había dejado de amarte, supongo que solo e aferraba a los recuerdos de mi adolescencia, no lo sé pero con el tiempo creo me llego la madures y sin darme cuenta deje…

-no lo repita por favor…no lo vuelva a decir-era doloroso ya saber que no la amaba y sabia que sería aún peor si lo escuchaba de sus labios-dejémosle así, deje que me vaya pensando que conoci el amor

-es que si lo conociste setsuna, ambos lo conocimos es solo que

-Se enamoro otra vez…

-si setsuna me enamore otra vez-finalizo darien mientras tomaba la mano rey pues era verdad con pequeñas acciones, pequeñas palabras y más aun pequeños momentos rey logro enamorarlo

Setsuna sonrió , a ambos les dedico una sonrisa dio media vuelta, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí

-setsuna

La voz de rey la detuvo

-te prometo que lo cuidare mucho

Y ante eso setsuna nuevamente sonrió pero esta vez de una manera muy diferente, sabiendo que los corazones cambian y si darien fue capaz de cambiar el suyo, ella haría lo mismo

**xXx**

Estaba cansada pero no se movería de ahí, al menos no hasta que despertara y se asegurara de que estaba bien

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, estaba desorientado, techo blanco fue lo primero que vio mas sin embargo aquella imagen llego de golpe

-Mina!

-shh está durmiendo…-dijo aquella suave voz

-se…serena- y era verdad serena estaba sentada cerca de él mientras que se podía apreciar un pequeño sillón donde descansaba una rubia que a juzgar por sus ojos había estado llorando

-como te sientes..?

-un poco adolorido pero bien..

-me alegra, tuviste una fiebre muy alta, el doctor dijo que tal vez no pasarías la noche-guardo silencio- sabes? Mina conoce a muchas personas aquí en Francia, no le tomo más de 15 minutos el mover medio mundo para que te trasladaran a un mejor hospital, realmente da miedo cuando está asustada

-asustada?-no evito sonreír un poco pues no podía reír, le dolía el pecho y no puedo evitar mirarla dormir se veía hermosa y fue cuando lo recordó

**-me gustas-**

Recodo algo que lo hizo ruborizarse, algo que serena noto, vio aquella mirada, una mirada que ella misma tuvo hace años, por lo que sonrió, ya no podía mentirle a su corazón, ya no mas

-yaten?

-si?

-pídeme que me case contigo y lo hare

-qué?

-sonrió mientras lo veía a los ojos y ante esa sonrisa yaten no pudo si no mas que negar- me sentirá más honrado si diseñas su vestido de novia

Y ante esa respuesta serena sonrió aun mas, su compromiso estaba anulado ahora solo faltaba buscar a su corazón

-gracias…-dijo sin reparo mientras besaba su frente y lo abrazaba-muchas gracias- y con aquella sonrisa de muñeca que tanto le encantaba a yaten salió de la habitación, y yaten? él simplemente serró los ojos un momento para esperar la reacción de mina al decirle

**-creo que me gustas-**

**xXx**

horas después casi ya la noche llegaba

-as estado mucho tiempo aquí afuera?-pregunto al verla parada justo en la entrada, simplemente le había mandado un mensaje a su celular diciéndole que estaba fuera de su casa

-negó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos-solo el suficiente

-sucede algo, porque lloras-dijo preocupado y con miedo, él había tomado el primer vuelo de Francia a Japón para legra su hogar, sinceramente no quería estar ahí cuando yaten despertara y serena se lanzara a sus brazos

-seiya

-si?-temia a que le diría

-po..podrias enamorarte otra vez?

-que?

-es decir… podrías enamórate otra vez de.. de mi

y seiya negó, y serena se asusto

-no serena no me podría enamorar otra vez de ti, porque siempre te he amado

-seiya! –estaba feliz quería llorar

-y si me enamoro otra vez SI definitivamente seria de ti bombón….

Un beso, un beso sello el ato de que si alguna vez se enamoraban otra vez seria así….

**Epilogo **

**Años después **

-Demonios! Esta cosa no cierra-decia enfadada mientras intentaba subir el sierre del pantalón

-será porque as engordado?-una voz bastante masculina llegaba a molestar

-y un cerno yo no estoy gorda!-seguia molesta mas sien embargo yaten no evito reir a carcajada suelta mientras la vea hacer berrinches, adoraba amina, su prometida

-deja de brularte…

.-no me burlo-dijo sin rodeos mientras se acercaba ella y le robaba un beso y mina, a mina se le olvido aquella rabieta mientras se sonrojaba y correspondía el beso. Había costado trabajo pero lo había echo y el igual, ambos habían aceptado el acuerdo yaten le dio tiempo a mina para olvidar y curar su corazón pues no quería que lo viera como un sustituto de armand y así fue mina desapareció del medio por largo tiempo más sin embargo hacia apneas unos meses que había regresado y no había dudado en ir corriendo a sus brazos

ahora mismo se dirigían a una inauguración moonlight abriría sus puertas

**xXx**

-ya llevas todo?

-si, pañales, mamilas una muda de ropa y…y no entiendo porque llevamos tanto

-es mejor prevenir recuerda que la ultima vez no llevamos ropa extra, llovió y

-si, si Rini enfermo-dijo algo resignado

-no evito reir mientras le daba un beso fugas en la boca-entonces no te queques y vámonos

-amonos!-termino de decir una pequeña bocesilla, la cual lo hizo sonreir , si definitivamente estuvo bien su respuesta

**¿eres feliz? **

**Si rey a tu lado soy y eh sido muy feliz**

**xXx**

-segura que quieres ir, es decir te acabas de aliviar y

-ya taiki estoy bien deacuerdo, estoy embarazada mas no invalida

-lo sé es solo que

-descuida la pequeña amy nacerá muy sana, -sonrio mientras besaba fugazmente sus labios y salía

Sin mas termino por sonreir no sin antes ver aquel retrato, el y amy ambos sonriendo, sin duda alguna había sido muy duro, amy no había sobrevivido, fueron meses en completa obscuridad,, meses en los que no veía la luz al final del tunel, meses en los que quiso morirse e ir con ella pero, pero no lo hizo lita sin importar que estuvo con el, y fue ella quien lo saco de esa obscuridad y ahora tendrían una niña porque el ultrasonido ya lo había confirmado, tendrían una pequeña que se llamaría amy por que lita asi lo había querido

-taiki!

¿Qué si la manaba?

-ya voy…

Si, se había enamorado otra vez

**xXx**

-nerviosa

-un poco

-tranquila todo saldrá bien ya veras

-eso espero

Ambos estaban abrazados viendo un imponente edificio con el letrero impreso de moonlight

-Seiya

-si?

-as sabido algo de michiru?

-afrimo con uan sonrisa-chicago

-Que?

-está ahí, ya se le hizo costumbre el enviarme postales, recuerdo que cuando iba terminar con ella ya habia sobre mi cama una postal con la palabra París y me ahorre las explicaciones,

y era verdad seiya estaba decidido a hablar con ella cuando sin esperarlo justo sobre su cama había una postal y un pequeño añillo, esta demás decir que su padre dio el grito en el cielo pero eso no importaba

-seiya?

-si?

-te amo

-yo también bombon, yo también…

Y con esas palabras terminaron fundiéndose en un pequeño pero mágico y largo beso

Y desde lo lejos hotaru vea cómo es que todos venían acompañados y con una sonrisa tomo la mano de aquel chico que ella había elegido como su pareja, porque ella misma se había dado cuanta de ello, de que el amor es como una ruleta, da muchas vueltas….y pues

ya estará en ti el ver las cosas como son, el deshacerte de esa cobardía, creer en un amor verdadero o simplemente hacerle caso a tu corazón, porque de alguna manera podremos enamorarnos otra vez, de alguien más que llega a llenar ese vacío que nos dejaron o puede ser de la misma persona, sí de aquella que te robo el corazón por primera vez así que no tengas miedo y enamórate una dos o las veces que sean y di con felicidad me enamore otra vez

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer… merezco ¿algún reviw?**

Su amiga

_**tSuKi Ai KoU**_


End file.
